La conocí una noche cualquiera (Lapidot)
by BlackPhilip
Summary: Peridot es una universitaria con una rutina completamente normal. Una noche, conoce a una atractiva chica en un bar, y desde ese momento su vida vida se vuelve un poco más emocionante. Pero no todo puede ser felicidad.
1. Chapter 1

**\- Lamento no poder poner guión largo. Mi teclado no tiene:( **

**Intenté sustituirlo colocando doble guion corto: "-"**

**Perdón por las molestias **

**\- Ooc **

**Capítulo 1 **

**Club**

El cielo matutino brillaba

El cielo matutino brillaba sobre ella, los colores suaves y las nubes blancas ofrecían un espectáculo tan natural y pacifico. Y como si fuera un espejo, esa paz también se notaba en su entorno, pues las demás personas caminaban sin apuros y apacibles. Era demasiado temprano para estar apurado. Pero Peridot no percibía nada de eso, en ese momento a ella solo le importaba la agenda de su celular que le recordaba una tarde llena de pendientes, en su cabeza repasaba una y otra vez la planificación de su día. "Primero esto porque es más importante, luego aquello, después lo otro...". Podría estar cayendo un meteorito y ella seguiría estudiando sus planes. Una tersa brisa mañanera revolvió ligeramente sus rubios cabellos despeinados. No solía esforzarse en su cabello, incluso olvidaba peinarlo en ocasiones, por lo que lo mantenía corto para ahorrarse todos esos problemas. El frío que se colaba por su ropa la hizo aferrarse involuntariamente a la chaqueta deportiva verde que llevaba puesta. Tal vez no había sido buen día para usar una delgada blusa y un simple short. Detrás del cristal de sus delgados lentes, se mostraban unos ojos verde cetrino cansados, y con obscuras ojeras debajo de ellas, que se negaban a apartarse de la pantalla del celular. A su alrededor la tranquilidad moría lentamente por los estudiantes que comenzaban a abundar y el murmurio comenzaba a hacerse más alto. Finalmente su vista fue obligada a despegarse del aparato cuando un balón de fútbol pasó justo delante de su rostro, lo que la hizo sobresaltarse, tan solo unos centímetros más adelante habrían causado que el objeto la golpeara. Molesta, levantó la vista hacía el par de sujetos que jugaban en la explanada, que lejos de disculparse siguieron en lo suyo sin preocupaciones. Peridot gruñó en bajo y siguió su camino con el ceño fruncido.

Normalmente le gritaría insultos a los chicos hasta que la vieran como una lunática, pero no tenia la energía ni los ánimos, el día anterior había sido agotador, con el trabajo, los deberes pendientes y un examen próximo, y la ruidosa compañía de su compañera de cuarto no había ayudado en nada. En plena noche, Peridot tuvo que estudiar en las escaleras del edificio porque la radio en alto de la otra chica no la dejaba pensar. Aun así, no le tenia ningún rencor a Amatista, al contrario, era su amiga, realmente la apreciaba. Había aprendido a vivir con su desordenada y enérgica personalidad.

Y como si la hubiese invocado, la rubia escuchó como alguien corría hacia ella. Cuando se dio la vuelta, se encontró con su amiga, que al alcanzarla decidió descansar un momento para calmar su agitada respiración.

-¿Por qué corres? -Preguntó Peridot, sin perturbar su paso para esperar a la otra chica-. ¿Otra vez la encargada de piso te encontró paseando por los pasillos sin blusa?

-La encargada es una mojigata. Pero no fue eso -Comentó Amatista, poco a poco recuperando el aliento-. No me despertaste.

-Sabía que me olvidaba de algo -Susurró-. Tengo la mente muy perdida por el examen.

-¡¿Examen?! -La pregunta sonó tan fuerte que se ganó varias miradas de los demás que pasaban por ahí-. ¡No me dijiste que hoy era el examen, tú, pequeño duende!

-Te lo dije, pero seguiste arrojando estúpidas bolas de papel al cubo de basura toda la noche -Mientras hablaba, Peridot guardó su celular en su bolsillo-. Y solo soy ocho centímetros menor que tú, deja de decirme duende.

-Debiste insistir, pararte enfrente de mi y decirme algo como: "Estudia, o reprobaras y terminarás siendo la conserje que limpie mi oficina".

-Estudia, o reprobaras y terminarás siendo la conserje que limpie mi oficina. -Repitió la rubia, sonriendo un poco.

-Ahora que lo dices tú, no suena tan mal, al menos podre comerme las sobras de tu almuerzo.

Lo siguiente fueron un par de risas de ambas chicas. Caminaron en silencio por unos minutos, viendo a los demás chicos ir y venir. El rostro de Peridot se había relajado un poco, tener a Amatista a su lado la ayudaba a pensar mejor.

-Maldición, en serio no estudié absolutamente nada -Murmuró la chica mientras sujetaba su larga cabellera lila en una cola de caballo.

-Deja de actuar como si te importara, siempre te sales con la tuya y terminas copiandome todo.

-Bueno, para eso están las amigas, ¿No? Tu me ayudas, yo te ayudo.

-¿Ah, si? ¿En qué me ayudas?

-A hablar con la mitad de la maldita escuela para conseguirte tus piezas, tarjetas, desarmadores y todas esas cosas que usas para hacer tus cosas nerds -La chica hizo gestos y ademanes al decirlo-. Me preocupas Peridot. Creo que tienes un problema. Necesitas salir más antes de que termines construyéndote una clase de pareja robot.

-Cuando tengo que reparar tus consolas de videojuegos no tengo un "problema", ¿Verdad? -Cuestionó la más baja rodando los ojos.

-Es diferente -Dijo entre dientes-. Al menos deberías broncearte esa pálida piel, me duelen los ojos con solo verte

-¿Broncearme? ¿En una maquina tecnológica que es lo que mas odias? -La voz de Peridot era una mezcla entre sarcasmo y diversión-. "Es diferente" -Añadió, imitando la voz y gestos de su acompañante.

-Dejemos tu insana obsesión por las máquinas de lado por un momento y ve a ese chico de allá -Susurró Amatista, apegándose al brazo de su amiga.

-¡Oh, si, ese chico, ya lo veo, claro! -Dijo Peridot con notorio sarcasmo-. ¡Estamos rodeadas de al menos 30 chicos!

-El moreno que está hablando con el delegado -Susurró la chica con ligera molestia-. Me pregunto en que clase irá.

-¿Para que quieres saber eso? -Preguntó la rubia con desdén, sin sentirse tan animada por el muchacho como su amiga.

-¿En serio, Peridot? -Amatista puso una cara de incredulidad-. Oh, lo olvidé, eres súper gay. Quiero saber su clase porque es lindo y quiero salir con un chico lindo para beber y acostarme con él.

-Espera, pero estas saliendo con Perla -Recordó Peridot, un poco alterada.

-Oh, bueno... -Titubeó la otra, soltando a su amiga-. Ya sabes...

-¿Terminaron? -Preguntó, más comprensiva.

-En realidad jamás fue algo serio -Confesó-. Creo que ambas lo sabíamos desde el principio.

Amatista se quedó en silencio unos momentos mientras Peridot asimilaba la información. En realidad le costaba creer que las chicas no hayan sido "algo serio", pues siempre le pareció que eran unidas. Si, quizás eran disparejas, polos opuestos, pero creía ver mucho cariño en esa relación. Tal vez si lo hubo. La chica tenia tantas preguntas pero no estaba segura, no quería herir a su amiga, pues sabia que esta solía restarle importancia a las cosas cuando realmente la herían.

-¿Como fue que pasó? -Preguntó Peridot con cuidado.

-Simplemente nos dimos cuenta de que no estaba funcionando -Dijo Amatista, despacio, ahora demostrando pesadumbre.

-¿Cuando-

-Hace dos días -Interrumpió antes de que la otra terminara.

La rubia colocó una mano en el hombro de la chica con cariño, ofreciéndole apoyo. Amatista lo aceptó con una pequeña y triste sonrisa.

-Tengo que irme, mi clase está por comenzar y todavía tengo que llegar a la facultad. Creo que llegaré tarde otra vez -Dijo, tratando de romper la melancolía-. Nos vemos en el examen.

Peridot asintió y vio a su compañera irse. Soltó un suspiro y sin más, volvió a tomar su celular, retomando su solitario camino hacía el edificio en el que le tocaba clase.

Entró al cuarto y cerró la puerta con su pie, azotándola. Era un lugar mediano, dos camas a cada lado, dos roperos pequeños y un escritorio con una ventana por encima. Pero la habitación se veía más pequeña de lo que era por el desorden de Amatista, pareciera como si un tornado pasará todos los días por ahí. Ropa sucia tirada aquí y allá, pared tapizada de fotos e imágenes, libros y cuadernos en el suelo y otros lugares donde no deberían estar, incluso objetos varios que no cumplían una finalidad. El lado de la más baja era muy diferente, limpió y ordenado en lo más posible. Al entrar tiró su mochila en algún rincón de su lado y se dejó caer en su cama, agotada y suspirando de alivio al sentir la suave superficie. Llevaba toda la mañana y tarde en la biblioteca terminando tareas y resolviendo operaciones. Cerró los ojos unos minutos, tendría la noche libre y solo quería dormir.

-Fue una maldita perra. -Murmuró Amatista, concentrada jugando en una pequeña consola portátil. Peridot rápidamente la identificó, era su vieja PsVita.

-¿De qué hablas? -Preguntó la blonda, adormilada y con los ojos entrecerrados.

-El examen. Fue una perra. Traté de copiarte, pero ese maldito anciano tenia ojos de halcón -Se quejó, apretando los botones con un poco más de vigor-. Reprobé, Peridot, estoy segura.

-Si, creo que yo también -Musitó Peridot, quitándose los lentes y dejándolos al lado de su almohada.

-Cierra la boca.

-Creí que querías escuchar eso, cuando alguien reprueba todos decimos eso aun cuando sabemos bien que no es así.

Peridot se relajó más en la cama, aun no se quitaba las botas pero aún así se sentía bien. Mientras, su compañera, estiró la mano hacía la pequeña radio que tenia en su mesa noche y la encendió, girando el botón para subir el volumen. Estaban reproduciendo iThe End/i de The Doors. Ahora todo parecía tan tranquilo, la suave brisa que se colaba por la ventana abierta, la luz anaranjada del cielo atardeciendo iluminaba el espacio, su amiga estaba a su lado jugando en silencio y el sonido de la música la adormilaba. Podría quedarse así toda la vida. Se relajó con las otras tres canciones que siguieron, estaba al borde del sueño cuando Amatista habló.

-¿Tienes algo que hacer hoy en la noche?

-No.

-Si, si tienes. Saldremos a tomar algo -Afirmó, mientras dejaba de lado la consola portátil.

-No.

-No estoy preguntando.

-No puedes obligarme a ir a donde tu quieras todo el tiempo. Es mi día de descanso.

-Quieres ir conmigo, e iras conmigo -Aseguró la chica, divertida-. Te hará bien, saldrás de aquí por un rato y volverás más relajada.

-Olvídalo. Eres lo suficientemente mayor como para ir sola, ¿No te parece?

-Necesito que alguien me regrese sana y salva a la habitación 3-17 -Declaró Amatista, refiriéndose a su cuarto.

-Y yo necesito que no regreses a la habitación 3-17.

-¿Y qué harás aquí sola?

-Un chico vino a dejarme un viejo cpu -Dijo, señalando al objeto en una de las esquinas-. Creo que lo voy a revisar esta noche.

-Dios, Peridot, aveces eres tan aburrida.

-Tengo trabajo que hacer, no podre ir.

Amatista iba a discutirlo, pero solo bufó y murmuró un: como sea. Dejo de hablar del tema y se levantó de la cama para merodear por su ropa, buscando algo limpió y lindo para usar. Peridot la seguía con la mirada, viéndola como levantaba prendas y las volvía a tirar. Cuando la chica abrió el pequeño ropero de su lado, una nueva pila de telas y objetos cayó al suelo. Era un desastre y la rubia comenzaba a ponerse ansiosa por todas las cosas tiradas. Entre todo eso, Amatista encontró una blusa que sobresalía de todos los tonos morados y negros. Era de varios colores pastel, e inmediato supo que era de Perla. La chica más alta se quedó quieta, Peridot no podía ver su rostro pero sabía que tenia una expresión pensativa. Permaneció de pie por varios segundos, estrujando un poco la tela entre sus dedos hasta que finalmente la soltó y cayó al piso. La rubia se puso de pié, solo para sentarse en el colchón de la otra, mirándola de cerca. No debía dejar a su amiga sola luego de su rompimiento.

-Debo devolverle su blusa -Fue lo único que susurró Amatista, mientras seguía buscando.

-Mañana nos toca clase juntas, yo podría dársela por ti.

-No, yo lo haré.

Peridot asintió. Luego de unos minutos, Amatista terminaba de colocarse un suéter cuando la menor tomaba algo de dinero de un cajón de uno de los escritorios.

-Pensé que no ibas a salir.

-Iré contigo -Murmuró Peridot, cerrando el zipper de su chaqueta. No iba a dejarla sola sintiéndose afligida.

Amatista soltó una pequeña sonrisa y abrió la puerta para salir.

Cuando llegaron al centro de la pequeña ciudad, Amatista insistió en ir a un preciso lugar. La más baja no estaba segura, pues se adentraron a un pequeño callejón de un pasaje. Al final de este no había nada más que unas escaleras de concreto viejas con un barandal sucio y oxidado, y una puerta metálica. Encima se leía un pequeño letrero en luces neón rosa, morado y azul. El lugar en serio le daba algo de pavor, no sabía que era lo que su amiga buscaba ahí.

-¿Club X-travaganza? -Murmuró Peridot, leyendo el nombre-. ¿Qué lugar es este? ¿Vamos a entrar a una clase de burdel de cabina?

-Es un bar, ¿Nunca habías venido a uno? -Preguntó, mientras comenzaba a subir los angostos escalones.

-¿Qué clase de bar es este?

-Uno adecuado para ti y para mi.

-¿Otra vez me trajiste a un bar gay? -Peridot vio a la chica subir hasta la puerta, pero ella seguía al pie de la escalera sin animarse a subir.

-Oye, tal vez salgas de aquí con novia.

-Tal vez salgas de aquí sin celular o billetera.

-Tal vez salgas de aquí con nuevos amigos.

-Tal vez salgas de aquí sin riñones -La conversación de ambas era de extremo a extremo.

-Deja de ser tan odiosa y trae tu trasero aquí -Amatista abrió la puerta antes de que la otra dijera algo.

El metálico y pesado chirrido causó que Peridot hiciera una mueca de disgusto mientras alzaba un poco los hombros, vio un montón de luces entre el espacio que se abrió, y Amatista desapareció dentro. Subió las escaleras antes de separarse por completo de ella. Al abrir ella misma la puerta la sintió tan pesada y oxidada. Tan pronto como entró se sumió en un pasillo neón, pensó que se quedaría ciega por tantos colores, la música ahí estaba, alta y ruidosa. Avanzó por todo el corredor, dejando atrás series y series de luces, ella misma estaba bañada de colores por la iluminación fluorescente. Caminó lento, mirando a ambos lados, sabía que Amatista no pudo haberse ido tan lejos así que se permitió ver, el lugar era tan cegador, tan irreal que era atractivo de cierto modo. Detrás del umbral al final del pasadizo vio a las personas bailar e ir de aquí a allá. Caminó, algo insegura por no tener a la otra chica de su lado. Cuando entró por completo al club se inundó en una uniforme luz neón azul que bañaba todo. Avanzó despacio, viendo a todos lados, descubriendo donde estaba, la gente bailaba y reía a su alrededor sintiéndose casi como una ilusión. Pronto sintió que su brazo era sujetado por alguien, era Amatista, sonriéndole y arrastrándola a una pared cercana, donde la rubia se recargo.

-¿Ahora qué? -Preguntó Peridot, acercándose al oído de Amatista para que la escuchara.

-¿Vienes de Marte? Simplemente hay que dejarnos llevar -Fue lo único que obtuvo de respuesta.

-¿No podemos "dejarnos llevar" en otro club, tal vez?

-Ven -Amatista la tomó de la mano y nuevamente la guiaba, pero al sentir que la otra se resistía, le sonrió con sorna-. Al menos inténtalo.

Peridot suspiró, caminando al lado de su amiga y terminando en la pista, donde los otros se movían al ritmo de la música. Amatista pronto se unió a ellos, bailando enérgicamente. Su extroversión era algo que la de lentes admiraba, la rapidez con la que se adaptaba y disfrutaba. Motivada por esto, empezó a moverse torpemente en un intento por imitarla, nunca fue una gran bailarina y lo estaba demostrando, su movimiento no era tan fluido ni llamativo como el de la otra, pero aun así, Amatista la animaba a hacerlo. Pero Peridot dejo de hacerlo, en su mente, el pensamiento de que estaba haciendo el ridículo no la dejo continuar y permaneció de pie, quieta y cabizbaja mientras su amiga continuaba.

-Iré por algo de beber -Dijo Peridot, teniendo que acercarse como antes.

Se fue a buscar la barra antes de que Amatista pudiera responder. Caminó empujando un poco a las personas que se cruzaban en su camino. Unas llamativas lineas fluorescentes rosas la hicieron voltear. Era la barra. Llena de colores morados y rosados. Era atractiva la forma en la que las luces iluminaban las botellas de cristal. Se sentó en un banco, el más alejado en un extremo y permaneció ahí, esperando al barman. En una hojeada rápida vio a muchas personas conversando, bailando, besándose, era un buen lugar después de todo. Una chica limpiaba la superficie de madera con un trapo mientras se acercaba a ella. Y cuando esta levantó el rostro se sintió un poco turbada. La joven era muy atractiva, con una melena corta y grandes ojos, relajados. Llevaba puesto un pequeño top negro de tirantes dejando ver en sus brazos algunos tatuajes que Peridot encontró sumamente atrayentes. Las luces de colores le pigmentaban la piel, haciéndola ver como si fuera una clase de imagen virtual. "Pero no lo es", pensó Peridot, "no lo es y se esta acercando". Se sintió tan nerviosa cuando la fascinante chica le sonrió, quedando frente a ella y apoyando sus brazos en la barra.

-¿Qué vas a beber, cariño? -Preguntó la chica, alzando la voz por la música pero sonando tranquila de igual forma.

Peridot tardó unos segundos en entender la pregunta, tragó duro y soltó una sonrisa boba.

-C-Cerveza... Si, solo una. Solo una cerveza, p-por favor -Tartamudeo, tan nerviosa y tan intimidada por la belleza de la chica.

La joven de cabello corto asintió, con la misma sonrisa relajada. Se alejó un momento, y Peridot vio como se hincaba para sacar la botella del minibar. Regresó con ella y destapó la cerveza.

-¿Por qué tan nerviosa? -Cuestionó la chica, divertida. Le entregó la botella.

-No estoy nerviosa. Solo... Solo no estoy acostumbrada a estos lugares. -Respondió, tomando la botella.

-¿Nunca habías venido a un club gay?

-No, no... Quiero decir... si he ido a bares gay pero nunca a uno como... este.

-Si, lo supuse. -Comentó la desconocida, recargando su brazo en la barra-. Te ves diferente a las personas que vienen aquí.

-¿Diferente? -La rubia comenzó a sentirse algo insegura sobre su aspecto.

-Oye, no te asustes, lo diferente es bueno -Añadió, notando la expresión de la otra-. Es solo que... te ves diferente -Repitió con simpleza, sonriendo.

-Tu también eres diferente a las personas que veo todos los días.

-¿Como son las personas que ves todos los días?

-Aburridas. Bueno, en su mayoría -Agregó lo ultimo recordando a sus amigas-. Nada exótico.

-¿Crees que soy "exótica"? -Preguntó, con una expresión que Peridot interpretó como molesta.

-No, yo-.

-Me gusta esa palabra. "Exótica" -Volvió a sonreír y Peridot sintió alivio.

La rubia acercó la botella a su boca y bebió un trago. No era de la marca que solía tomar y no estaba segura de que le gustara, pero en realidad eso le importaba menos que nada. Solo quería seguir hablando con aquella chica.

-Te ves como alguien inteligente -Comentó la joven-. ¿Estudias o algo así?

-Soy universitaria -Respondió Peridot-. Estudio una licenciatura en sistemas computacionales.

-Ya veo, números y formulas y esas cosas -Dijo, con cierto desdén.

-Es más que solo números o formulas, es una carrera genial. -Declaró, ligeramente a la defensiva sonriendo de lado.

-Lo siento, soy más una chica artística -Confesó, alzando los hombros.

-El arte también es genial -Exclamó Peridot, tratando de no dejar morir la conversación-. El arte es... tan wow, ya sabes... tan artístico.

Al decir tal tontería, Peridot sintió tantas ganas de ocultar su rostro detrás de sus manos y permanecer ahí hasta que la chica olvidara su existencia, pero algo como eso no podía pasar. Su mente trató de pensar en una disculpa o una excusa pero la risa de la joven la trajo a la realidad, por la música la escuchó lejana pero ahí estaba.

-Si, exacto -Respondió al fin, sin borrar su radiante sonrisa-. Me llamo Lapis, por cierto. Lapis Lazuli.

Peridot sonrió bobamente otra vez. Ahora sabía el nombre de esa increíblemente atractiva chica, y sintió que jamás lo olvidaría.

-Peridot, mucho gusto -Extendió su mano para saludarla formalmente, a lo cual la chica correspondió entre risas.

-Entonces, eres universitaria. Interesante. No vienen muchos por aquí.

La de lentes solo asintió y le dio otro trago a su cerveza. Lapis seguía mirándola y Peridot se preguntó si le había gustado a la chica.

-¿Qué es este lugar exactamente? -Cuestionó la rubia con verdadero interés-. Se ve más... urbano que otros lados.

-Es una casa. Una casa donde las personas pueden ser quien realmente son sin miedo a la represión. La dictadura social no existe aquí.

-Por dictadura social te refieres a...

-Los demás tratan de decirte quien ser, que usar, incluso a quien amar -Explicó Lapis con energía-. Nos reunimos aquí, amontonados con miedo, escondidos como si fuéramos criminales. Esperando a que un día las cosas sean mejor, esperando a que el odio muera.

Peridot solo asintió, escuchando y haciendo una nota mental: en cuanto viera a Perla le pediría prestados algunos libros sobre arte.

-¿Comprendes lo que digo? -La voz de Lapis interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-Eso creo... -Contestó con sinceridad.

-Deberías venir más seguido, ver a estos chicos, podrías conocer más sobre su lucha -Invitó la chica, volviendo a sonreír amigablemente-. Incluso podrías verme voguear.

-¿Voguear? Es algo que tiene que ver con... ¿Vogue, la revista?

-No, no, es una danza -Aclaró Lapis, riendo-. Lo siento, lo olvidé, eres una chica de números.

-Los números también bailan -Rápidamente Peridot se arrepintió de haber dicho lo primero que se le ocurrió.

-¿Ah, si? ¿Y lo hacen bien? -Preguntó, divertida.

-Tal vez no tanto como para "voguear".

-Esta bien. Si te interesa, tal vez podría enseñarte más sobre eso.

Peridot sonrió. ¿Podría ser esa una señal irrebatible de que Lapis quiere verla en otras ocasiones?

-Eso suena genial. Claro.

Antes de que la conversación siguiera, una persona llamó a Lapis, pidiendo que le atendiera. La chica le dio una sonrisa rápida y se acercó al cliente. Mientras tanto, Peridot se peinaba nerviosamente su cabello. Observó los gestos y movimientos de la chica al trabajar como si los estuviera estudiando, se sentía muy atraída hacía ella. Conforme más se reunían personas sobre la barra entendió que no debería interrumpirla en su trabajo, por más que quisiera conocerla. Realmente deseaba quedarse y hablarle, preguntarle cosas sobre ella, estar ahí toda la noche. Pero no podía. Sacó dinero de su billetera y cuando la vio acercarse lo dejó sobre la barra. En su mente planeaba largas palabras para despedirse, pero en el último segundo se dio cuenta de lo extraño que sería decir esas cosas a alguien que acaba de conocer.

-Hey, ¿Tienes que irte tan pronto? -Lapis recogió el billete y jugueteó con él un poco.

-No quiero seguir molestándote.

-¿Lo dices por el trabajo? Descuida, soy buena haciendo varias cosas a la vez.

-Ha sido genial conocerte. Esperó que algún día puedas enseñarme lo que es voguear.

-Hablas como si no nos fuéramos a ver jamas -Comentó, cruzándose de brazos-. ¿No nos volveremos a ver, chica de números?

-Si, si nos volveremos a ver, chica de arte.

-Bien, adiós, Peridot.

Lapis se alejó, despidiéndose con un pequeño gesto de mano. La rubia solo se apartó de la barra y se alejó, sintiéndose un poco desanimada. Amatista, quien había estado quien sabe donde, la vio a lo lejos y comenzó a hacerle señas, Peridot supo que la estaba llamando pero por el ruido de la música era un gritó que no escuchaba. Ella estaba sentada en una mesa junto a otras personas desconocidas. La de lentes se unió a ellos, que parecían tener una entusiasmada platica, intercambió su nombre con ellos un par de veces, reían fuerte y se tomaban algunas fotos pero en ningún minuto estuvo realmente ahí. A cada oportunidad que tenía, volteaba hacía el bar, buscando con la mirada a la enigmática chica.

Solo pensaba en Lazuli y en alguna manera de convencer a Amatista de volver.

sobre ella, los colores suaves y las nubes blancas ofrecían un espectáculo tan natural y pacifico. Y como si fuera un espejo, esa paz también se notaba en su entorno, pues las demás personas caminaban sin apuros y apacibles. Era demasiado temprano para estar apurado. Pero Peridot no percibía nada de eso, en ese momento a ella solo le importaba la agenda de su celular que le recordaba una tarde llena de pendientes, en su cabeza repasaba una y otra vez la planificación de su día. "Primero esto porque es más importante, luego aquello, después lo otro...". Podría estar cayendo un meteorito y ella seguiría estudiando sus planes. Una tersa brisa mañanera revolvió ligeramente sus rubios cabellos despeinados. No solía esforzarse en su cabello, incluso olvidaba peinarlo en ocasiones, por lo que lo mantenía corto para ahorrarse todos esos problemas. El frío que se colaba por su ropa la hizo aferrarse involuntariamente a la chaqueta deportiva verde que llevaba puesta. Tal vez no había sido buen día para usar una delgada blusa y un simple short. Detrás del cristal de sus delgados lentes, se mostraban unos ojos verde cetrino cansados, y con obscuras ojeras debajo de ellas, que se negaban a apartarse de la pantalla del celular. A su alrededor la tranquilidad moría lentamente por los estudiantes que comenzaban a abundar y el murmurio comenzaba a hacerse más alto. Finalmente su vista fue obligada a despegarse del aparato cuando un balón de fútbol pasó justo delante de su rostro, lo que la hizo sobresaltarse, tan solo unos centímetros más adelante habrían causado que el objeto la golpeara. Molesta, levantó la vista hacía el par de sujetos que jugaban en la explanada, que lejos de disculparse siguieron en lo suyo sin preocupaciones. Peridot gruñó en bajo y siguió su camino con el ceño fruncido.

Normalmente le gritaría insultos a los chicos hasta que la vieran como una lunática, pero no tenia la energía ni los ánimos, el día anterior había sido agotador, con el trabajo, los deberes pendientes y un examen próximo, y la ruidosa compañía de su compañera de cuarto no había ayudado en nada. En plena noche, Peridot tuvo que estudiar en las escaleras del edificio porque la radio en alto de la otra chica no la dejaba pensar. Aun así, no le tenia ningún rencor a Amatista, al contrario, era su amiga, realmente la apreciaba. Había aprendido a vivir con su desordenada y enérgica personalidad.

Y como si la hubiese invocado, la rubia escuchó como alguien corría hacia ella. Cuando se dio la vuelta, se encontró con su amiga, que al alcanzarla decidió descansar un momento para calmar su agitada respiración.

-¿Por qué corres? -Preguntó Peridot, sin perturbar su paso para esperar a la otra chica-. ¿Otra vez la encargada de piso te encontró paseando por los pasillos sin blusa?

-La encargada es una mojigata. Pero no fue eso -Comentó Amatista, poco a poco recuperando el aliento-. No me despertaste.

-Sabía que me olvidaba de algo -Susurró-. Tengo la mente muy perdida por el examen.

-¡¿Examen?! -La pregunta sonó tan fuerte que se ganó varias miradas de los demás que pasaban por ahí-. ¡No me dijiste que hoy era el examen, tú, pequeño duende!

-Te lo dije, pero seguiste arrojando estúpidas bolas de papel al cubo de basura toda la noche -Mientras hablaba, Peridot guardó su celular en su bolsillo-. Y solo soy ocho centímetros menor que tú, deja de decirme duende.

-Debiste insistir, pararte enfrente de mi y decirme algo como: "Estudia, o reprobaras y terminarás siendo la conserje que limpie mi oficina".

-Estudia, o reprobaras y terminarás siendo la conserje que limpie mi oficina. -Repitió la rubia, sonriendo un poco.

-Ahora que lo dices tú, no suena tan mal, al menos podre comerme las sobras de tu almuerzo.

Lo siguiente fueron un par de risas de ambas chicas. Caminaron en silencio por unos minutos, viendo a los demás chicos ir y venir. El rostro de Peridot se había relajado un poco, tener a Amatista a su lado la ayudaba a pensar mejor.

-Maldición, en serio no estudié absolutamente nada -Murmuró la chica mientras sujetaba su larga cabellera lila en una cola de caballo.

-Deja de actuar como si te importara, siempre te sales con la tuya y terminas copiandome todo.

-Bueno, para eso están las amigas, ¿No? Tu me ayudas, yo te ayudo.

-¿Ah, si? ¿En qué me ayudas?

-A hablar con la mitad de la maldita escuela para conseguirte tus piezas, tarjetas, desarmadores y todas esas cosas que usas para hacer tus cosas nerds -La chica hizo gestos y ademanes al decirlo-. Me preocupas Peridot. Creo que tienes un problema. Necesitas salir más antes de que termines construyéndote una clase de pareja robot.

-Cuando tengo que reparar tus consolas de videojuegos no tengo un "problema", ¿Verdad? -Cuestionó la más baja rodando los ojos.

-Es diferente -Dijo entre dientes-. Al menos deberías broncearte esa pálida piel, me duelen los ojos con solo verte

-¿Broncearme? ¿En una maquina tecnológica que es lo que mas odias? -La voz de Peridot era una mezcla entre sarcasmo y diversión-. "Es diferente" -Añadió, imitando la voz y gestos de su acompañante.

-Dejemos tu insana obsesión por las máquinas de lado por un momento y ve a ese chico de allá -Susurró Amatista, apegándose al brazo de su amiga.

-¡Oh, si, ese chico, ya lo veo, claro! -Dijo Peridot con notorio sarcasmo-. ¡Estamos rodeadas de al menos 30 chicos!

-El moreno que está hablando con el delegado -Susurró la chica con ligera molestia-. Me pregunto en que clase irá.

-¿Para que quieres saber eso? -Preguntó la rubia con desdén, sin sentirse tan animada por el muchacho como su amiga.

-¿En serio, Peridot? -Amatista puso una cara de incredulidad-. Oh, lo olvidé, eres súper gay. Quiero saber su clase porque es lindo y quiero salir con un chico lindo para beber y acostarme con él.

-Espera, pero estas saliendo con Perla -Recordó Peridot, un poco alterada.

-Oh, bueno... -Titubeó la otra, soltando a su amiga-. Ya sabes...

-¿Terminaron? -Preguntó, más comprensiva.

-En realidad jamás fue algo serio -Confesó-. Creo que ambas lo sabíamos desde el principio.

Amatista se quedó en silencio unos momentos mientras Peridot asimilaba la información. En realidad le costaba creer que las chicas no hayan sido "algo serio", pues siempre le pareció que eran unidas. Si, quizás eran disparejas, polos opuestos, pero creía ver mucho cariño en esa relación. Tal vez si lo hubo. La chica tenia tantas preguntas pero no estaba segura, no quería herir a su amiga, pues sabia que esta solía restarle importancia a las cosas cuando realmente la herían.

-¿Como fue que pasó? -Preguntó Peridot con cuidado.

-Simplemente nos dimos cuenta de que no estaba funcionando -Dijo Amatista, despacio, ahora demostrando pesadumbre.

-¿Cuando-

-Hace dos días -Interrumpió antes de que la otra terminara.

La rubia colocó una mano en el hombro de la chica con cariño, ofreciéndole apoyo. Amatista lo aceptó con una pequeña y triste sonrisa.

-Tengo que irme, mi clase está por comenzar y todavía tengo que llegar a la facultad. Creo que llegaré tarde otra vez -Dijo, tratando de romper la melancolía-. Nos vemos en el examen.

Peridot asintió y vio a su compañera irse. Soltó un suspiro y sin más, volvió a tomar su celular, retomando su solitario camino hacía el edificio en el que le tocaba clase.

Entró al cuarto y cerró la puerta con su pie, azotándola. Era un lugar mediano, dos camas a cada lado, dos roperos pequeños y un escritorio con una ventana por encima. Pero la habitación se veía más pequeña de lo que era por el desorden de Amatista, pareciera como si un tornado pasará todos los días por ahí. Ropa sucia tirada aquí y allá, pared tapizada de fotos e imágenes, libros y cuadernos en el suelo y otros lugares donde no deberían estar, incluso objetos varios que no cumplían una finalidad. El lado de la más baja era muy diferente, limpió y ordenado en lo más posible. Al entrar tiró su mochila en algún rincón de su lado y se dejó caer en su cama, agotada y suspirando de alivio al sentir la suave superficie. Llevaba toda la mañana y tarde en la biblioteca terminando tareas y resolviendo operaciones. Cerró los ojos unos minutos, tendría la noche libre y solo quería dormir.

-Fue una maldita perra. -Murmuró Amatista, concentrada jugando en una pequeña consola portátil. Peridot rápidamente la identificó, era su vieja PsVita.

-¿De qué hablas? -Preguntó la blonda, adormilada y con los ojos entrecerrados.

-El examen. Fue una perra. Traté de copiarte, pero ese maldito anciano tenia ojos de halcón -Se quejó, apretando los botones con un poco más de vigor-. Reprobé, Peridot, estoy segura.

-Si, creo que yo también -Musitó Peridot, quitándose los lentes y dejándolos al lado de su almohada.

-Cierra la boca.

-Creí que querías escuchar eso, cuando alguien reprueba todos decimos eso aun cuando sabemos bien que no es así.

Peridot se relajó más en la cama, aun no se quitaba las botas pero aún así se sentía bien. Mientras, su compañera, estiró la mano hacía la pequeña radio que tenia en su mesa noche y la encendió, girando el botón para subir el volumen. Estaban reproduciendo iThe End/i de The Doors. Ahora todo parecía tan tranquilo, la suave brisa que se colaba por la ventana abierta, la luz anaranjada del cielo atardeciendo iluminaba el espacio, su amiga estaba a su lado jugando en silencio y el sonido de la música la adormilaba. Podría quedarse así toda la vida. Se relajó con las otras tres canciones que siguieron, estaba al borde del sueño cuando Amatista habló.

-¿Tienes algo que hacer hoy en la noche?

-No.

-Si, si tienes. Saldremos a tomar algo -Afirmó, mientras dejaba de lado la consola portátil.

-No.

-No estoy preguntando.

-No puedes obligarme a ir a donde tu quieras todo el tiempo. Es mi día de descanso.

-Quieres ir conmigo, e iras conmigo -Aseguró la chica, divertida-. Te hará bien, saldrás de aquí por un rato y volverás más relajada.

-Olvídalo. Eres lo suficientemente mayor como para ir sola, ¿No te parece?

-Necesito que alguien me regrese sana y salva a la habitación 3-17 -Declaró Amatista, refiriéndose a su cuarto.

-Y yo necesito que no regreses a la habitación 3-17.

-¿Y qué harás aquí sola?

-Un chico vino a dejarme un viejo cpu -Dijo, señalando al objeto en una de las esquinas-. Creo que lo voy a revisar esta noche.

-Dios, Peridot, aveces eres tan aburrida.

-Tengo trabajo que hacer, no podre ir.

Amatista iba a discutirlo, pero solo bufó y murmuró un: como sea. Dejo de hablar del tema y se levantó de la cama para merodear por su ropa, buscando algo limpió y lindo para usar. Peridot la seguía con la mirada, viéndola como levantaba prendas y las volvía a tirar. Cuando la chica abrió el pequeño ropero de su lado, una nueva pila de telas y objetos cayó al suelo. Era un desastre y la rubia comenzaba a ponerse ansiosa por todas las cosas tiradas. Entre todo eso, Amatista encontró una blusa que sobresalía de todos los tonos morados y negros. Era de varios colores pastel, e inmediato supo que era de Perla. La chica más alta se quedó quieta, Peridot no podía ver su rostro pero sabía que tenia una expresión pensativa. Permaneció de pie por varios segundos, estrujando un poco la tela entre sus dedos hasta que finalmente la soltó y cayó al piso. La rubia se puso de pié, solo para sentarse en el colchón de la otra, mirándola de cerca. No debía dejar a su amiga sola luego de su rompimiento.

-Debo devolverle su blusa -Fue lo único que susurró Amatista, mientras seguía buscando.

-Mañana nos toca clase juntas, yo podría dársela por ti.

-No, yo lo haré.

Peridot asintió. Luego de unos minutos, Amatista terminaba de colocarse un suéter cuando la menor tomaba algo de dinero de un cajón de uno de los escritorios.

-Pensé que no ibas a salir.

-Iré contigo -Murmuró Peridot, cerrando el zipper de su chaqueta. No iba a dejarla sola sintiéndose afligida.

Amatista soltó una pequeña sonrisa y abrió la puerta para salir.

Cuando llegaron al centro de la pequeña ciudad, Amatista insistió en ir a un preciso lugar. La más baja no estaba segura, pues se adentraron a un pequeño callejón de un pasaje. Al final de este no había nada más que unas escaleras de concreto viejas con un barandal sucio y oxidado, y una puerta metálica. Encima se leía un pequeño letrero en luces neón rosa, morado y azul. El lugar en serio le daba algo de pavor, no sabía que era lo que su amiga buscaba ahí.

-¿Club X-travaganza? -Murmuró Peridot, leyendo el nombre-. ¿Qué lugar es este? ¿Vamos a entrar a una clase de burdel de cabina?

-Es un bar, ¿Nunca habías venido a uno? -Preguntó, mientras comenzaba a subir los angostos escalones.

-¿Qué clase de bar es este?

-Uno adecuado para ti y para mi.

-¿Otra vez me trajiste a un bar gay? -Peridot vio a la chica subir hasta la puerta, pero ella seguía al pie de la escalera sin animarse a subir.

-Oye, tal vez salgas de aquí con novia.

-Tal vez salgas de aquí sin celular o billetera.

-Tal vez salgas de aquí con nuevos amigos.

-Tal vez salgas de aquí sin riñones -La conversación de ambas era de extremo a extremo.

-Deja de ser tan odiosa y trae tu trasero aquí -Amatista abrió la puerta antes de que la otra dijera algo.

El metálico y pesado chirrido causó que Peridot hiciera una mueca de disgusto mientras alzaba un poco los hombros, vio un montón de luces entre el espacio que se abrió, y Amatista desapareció dentro. Subió las escaleras antes de separarse por completo de ella. Al abrir ella misma la puerta la sintió tan pesada y oxidada. Tan pronto como entró se sumió en un pasillo neón, pensó que se quedaría ciega por tantos colores, la música ahí estaba, alta y ruidosa. Avanzó por todo el corredor, dejando atrás series y series de luces, ella misma estaba bañada de colores por la iluminación fluorescente. Caminó lento, mirando a ambos lados, sabía que Amatista no pudo haberse ido tan lejos así que se permitió ver, el lugar era tan cegador, tan irreal que era atractivo de cierto modo. Detrás del umbral al final del pasadizo vio a las personas bailar e ir de aquí a allá. Caminó, algo insegura por no tener a la otra chica de su lado. Cuando entró por completo al club se inundó en una uniforme luz neón azul que bañaba todo. Avanzó despacio, viendo a todos lados, descubriendo donde estaba, la gente bailaba y reía a su alrededor sintiéndose casi como una ilusión. Pronto sintió que su brazo era sujetado por alguien, era Amatista, sonriéndole y arrastrándola a una pared cercana, donde la rubia se recargo.

-¿Ahora qué? -Preguntó Peridot, acercándose al oído de Amatista para que la escuchara.

-¿Vienes de Marte? Simplemente hay que dejarnos llevar -Fue lo único que obtuvo de respuesta.

-¿No podemos "dejarnos llevar" en otro club, tal vez?

-Ven -Amatista la tomó de la mano y nuevamente la guiaba, pero al sentir que la otra se resistía, le sonrió con sorna-. Al menos inténtalo.

Peridot suspiró, caminando al lado de su amiga y terminando en la pista, donde los otros se movían al ritmo de la música. Amatista pronto se unió a ellos, bailando enérgicamente. Su extroversión era algo que la de lentes admiraba, la rapidez con la que se adaptaba y disfrutaba. Motivada por esto, empezó a moverse torpemente en un intento por imitarla, nunca fue una gran bailarina y lo estaba demostrando, su movimiento no era tan fluido ni llamativo como el de la otra, pero aun así, Amatista la animaba a hacerlo. Pero Peridot dejo de hacerlo, en su mente, el pensamiento de que estaba haciendo el ridículo no la dejo continuar y permaneció de pie, quieta y cabizbaja mientras su amiga continuaba.

-Iré por algo de beber -Dijo Peridot, teniendo que acercarse como antes.

Se fue a buscar la barra antes de que Amatista pudiera responder. Caminó empujando un poco a las personas que se cruzaban en su camino. Unas llamativas lineas fluorescentes rosas la hicieron voltear. Era la barra. Llena de colores morados y rosados. Era atractiva la forma en la que las luces iluminaban las botellas de cristal. Se sentó en un banco, el más alejado en un extremo y permaneció ahí, esperando al barman. En una hojeada rápida vio a muchas personas conversando, bailando, besándose, era un buen lugar después de todo. Una chica limpiaba la superficie de madera con un trapo mientras se acercaba a ella. Y cuando esta levantó el rostro se sintió un poco turbada. La joven era muy atractiva, con una melena corta y grandes ojos, relajados. Llevaba puesto un pequeño top negro de tirantes dejando ver en sus brazos algunos tatuajes que Peridot encontró sumamente atrayentes. Las luces de colores le pigmentaban la piel, haciéndola ver como si fuera una clase de imagen virtual. "Pero no lo es", pensó Peridot, "no lo es y se esta acercando". Se sintió tan nerviosa cuando la fascinante chica le sonrió, quedando frente a ella y apoyando sus brazos en la barra.

-¿Qué vas a beber, cariño? -Preguntó la chica, alzando la voz por la música pero sonando tranquila de igual forma.

Peridot tardó unos segundos en entender la pregunta, tragó duro y soltó una sonrisa boba.

-C-Cerveza... Si, solo una. Solo una cerveza, p-por favor -Tartamudeo, tan nerviosa y tan intimidada por la belleza de la chica.

La joven de cabello corto asintió, con la misma sonrisa relajada. Se alejó un momento, y Peridot vio como se hincaba para sacar la botella del minibar. Regresó con ella y destapó la cerveza.

-¿Por qué tan nerviosa? -Cuestionó la chica, divertida. Le entregó la botella.

-No estoy nerviosa. Solo... Solo no estoy acostumbrada a estos lugares. -Respondió, tomando la botella.

-¿Nunca habías venido a un club gay?

-No, no... Quiero decir... si he ido a bares gay pero nunca a uno como... este.

-Si, lo supuse. -Comentó la desconocida, recargando su brazo en la barra-. Te ves diferente a las personas que vienen aquí.

-¿Diferente? -La rubia comenzó a sentirse algo insegura sobre su aspecto.

-Oye, no te asustes, lo diferente es bueno -Añadió, notando la expresión de la otra-. Es solo que... te ves diferente -Repitió con simpleza, sonriendo.

-Tu también eres diferente a las personas que veo todos los días.

-¿Como son las personas que ves todos los días?

-Aburridas. Bueno, en su mayoría -Agregó lo ultimo recordando a sus amigas-. Nada exótico.

-¿Crees que soy "exótica"? -Preguntó, con una expresión que Peridot interpretó como molesta.

-No, yo-.

-Me gusta esa palabra. "Exótica" -Volvió a sonreír y Peridot sintió alivio.

La rubia acercó la botella a su boca y bebió un trago. No era de la marca que solía tomar y no estaba segura de que le gustara, pero en realidad eso le importaba menos que nada. Solo quería seguir hablando con aquella chica.

-Te ves como alguien inteligente -Comentó la joven-. ¿Estudias o algo así?

-Soy universitaria -Respondió Peridot-. Estudio una licenciatura en sistemas computacionales.

-Ya veo, números y formulas y esas cosas -Dijo, con cierto desdén.

-Es más que solo números o formulas, es una carrera genial. -Declaró, ligeramente a la defensiva sonriendo de lado.

-Lo siento, soy más una chica artística -Confesó, alzando los hombros.

-El arte también es genial -Exclamó Peridot, tratando de no dejar morir la conversación-. El arte es... tan wow, ya sabes... tan artístico.

Al decir tal tontería, Peridot sintió tantas ganas de ocultar su rostro detrás de sus manos y permanecer ahí hasta que la chica olvidara su existencia, pero algo como eso no podía pasar. Su mente trató de pensar en una disculpa o una excusa pero la risa de la joven la trajo a la realidad, por la música la escuchó lejana pero ahí estaba.

-Si, exacto -Respondió al fin, sin borrar su radiante sonrisa-. Me llamo Lapis, por cierto. Lapis Lazuli.

Peridot sonrió bobamente otra vez. Ahora sabía el nombre de esa increíblemente atractiva chica, y sintió que jamás lo olvidaría.

-Peridot, mucho gusto -Extendió su mano para saludarla formalmente, a lo cual la chica correspondió entre risas.

-Entonces, eres universitaria. Interesante. No vienen muchos por aquí.

La de lentes solo asintió y le dio otro trago a su cerveza. Lapis seguía mirándola y Peridot se preguntó si le había gustado a la chica.

-¿Qué es este lugar exactamente? -Cuestionó la rubia con verdadero interés-. Se ve más... urbano que otros lados.

-Es una casa. Una casa donde las personas pueden ser quien realmente son sin miedo a la represión. La dictadura social no existe aquí.

-Por dictadura social te refieres a...

-Los demás tratan de decirte quien ser, que usar, incluso a quien amar -Explicó Lapis con energía-. Nos reunimos aquí, amontonados con miedo, escondidos como si fuéramos criminales. Esperando a que un día las cosas sean mejor, esperando a que el odio muera.

Peridot solo asintió, escuchando y haciendo una nota mental: en cuanto viera a Perla le pediría prestados algunos libros sobre arte.

-¿Comprendes lo que digo? -La voz de Lapis interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-Eso creo... -Contestó con sinceridad.

-Deberías venir más seguido, ver a estos chicos, podrías conocer más sobre su lucha -Invitó la chica, volviendo a sonreír amigablemente-. Incluso podrías verme voguear.

-¿Voguear? Es algo que tiene que ver con... ¿Vogue, la revista?

-No, no, es una danza -Aclaró Lapis, riendo-. Lo siento, lo olvidé, eres una chica de números.

-Los números también bailan -Rápidamente Peridot se arrepintió de haber dicho lo primero que se le ocurrió.

-¿Ah, si? ¿Y lo hacen bien? -Preguntó, divertida.

-Tal vez no tanto como para "voguear".

-Esta bien. Si te interesa, tal vez podría enseñarte más sobre eso.

Peridot sonrió. ¿Podría ser esa una señal irrebatible de que Lapis quiere verla en otras ocasiones?

-Eso suena genial. Claro.

Antes de que la conversación siguiera, una persona llamó a Lapis, pidiendo que le atendiera. La chica le dio una sonrisa rápida y se acercó al cliente. Mientras tanto, Peridot se peinaba nerviosamente su cabello. Observó los gestos y movimientos de la chica al trabajar como si los estuviera estudiando, se sentía muy atraída hacía ella. Conforme más se reunían personas sobre la barra entendió que no debería interrumpirla en su trabajo, por más que quisiera conocerla. Realmente deseaba quedarse y hablarle, preguntarle cosas sobre ella, estar ahí toda la noche. Pero no podía. Sacó dinero de su billetera y cuando la vio acercarse lo dejó sobre la barra. En su mente planeaba largas palabras para despedirse, pero en el último segundo se dio cuenta de lo extraño que sería decir esas cosas a alguien que acaba de conocer.

-Hey, ¿Tienes que irte tan pronto? -Lapis recogió el billete y jugueteó con él un poco.

-No quiero seguir molestándote.

-¿Lo dices por el trabajo? Descuida, soy buena haciendo varias cosas a la vez.

-Ha sido genial conocerte. Esperó que algún día puedas enseñarme lo que es voguear.

-Hablas como si no nos fuéramos a ver jamas -Comentó, cruzándose de brazos-. ¿No nos volveremos a ver, chica de números?

-Si, si nos volveremos a ver, chica de arte.

-Bien, adiós, Peridot.

Lapis se alejó, despidiéndose con un pequeño gesto de mano. La rubia solo se apartó de la barra y se alejó, sintiéndose un poco desanimada. Amatista, quien había estado quien sabe donde, la vio a lo lejos y comenzó a hacerle señas, Peridot supo que la estaba llamando pero por el ruido de la música era un gritó que no escuchaba. Ella estaba sentada en una mesa junto a otras personas desconocidas. La de lentes se unió a ellos, que parecían tener una entusiasmada platica, intercambió su nombre con ellos un par de veces, reían fuerte y se tomaban algunas fotos pero en ningún minuto estuvo realmente ahí. A cada oportunidad que tenía, volteaba hacía el bar, buscando con la mirada a la enigmática chica.

Solo pensaba en Lazuli y en alguna manera de convencer a Amatista de volver.


	2. Chapter 2

**Nuevamente, me disculpo por lo del guión largo, por más que intento todas las combinaciones de teclas, no sale:'( **

**Capítulo 2**

**Hola otra vez**

Eran altas horas de la madrugada y las chicas seguían ahí. Peridot estuvo junto a Amatista, escuchándola cantar, gritar, bailar y viendo como tomaba bebida tras bebida siendo ignorada cuando le decía que era suficiente, sabiendo que seria ella quien tendría que cuidarla. Lapis se había ido hace horas y en su lugar otro joven seguía cuidando la barra. Peridot estaba totalmente sobria, y se moría de sueño, a duras penas podía mantener los ojos abiertos, sin embargo tenia que estar despierta para atender a su amiga. Cuando bajaron un poco el volumen de la música, la pista de baile estaba casi vacía y los chicos que llenaban la mesa ya no estaban, supo que era por fin la hora de irse. Mientras Amatista se quedaba dormida en la mesa, la rubia pagó la cuenta, la cual no había sido para nada barata. Solo le quedaban unos pocos dólares y sabía que no iban a ser suficientes para un taxi. Su cabeza le martillaba en un fuerte dolor y sentía muy poca energía por el desvelo. Aún así, despertó a su amiga y se la llevó hacía la salida, pensando en como iban a llegar a los dormitorios de la escuela. No podía arrastrarla por todas las calles, era una idea incoherente y peligrosa por la hora. Bajaron las escaleras lenta y cuidadosamente, Amatista apoyaba casi todo su peso en el hombro de la más baja mientras murmuraba comentarios sobre la noche. Conforme más avanzaban por las mismas calles donde habían entrado, Peridot empezó a sentir pavor por lo oscuras y sombrías que eran, se maldecía por haber perdido la noción del tiempo y dejar que se hiciera tan tarde. Apresuradamente llegaron hasta una farola y se resguardaron bajo su luz, como si fuera alguna manta que las protegía de la noche, pero la rubia sabía que no podían quedarse ahí más tiempo y sacó su celular para marcar a un taxi. "Taxi privado, Peridot. Taxi privado que no puedes pagar", la frase se agolpaba en su mente en lo que miraba a todos lados para asegurarse de que nadie se acercara. Los minutos que esperó le parecieron eternos estando ahí afuera, solas y a la deriva, ambas con sus cerebros dormidos por diferentes motivos. Finalmente, en lo que a Peridot le pareció horas, un auto amarillo con el copete brillando con la palabra taxi se detuvo frente a ellas, y sintió un gran alivio.

Pero una vez dentro, con Amatista a su lado, otro problema le surgió, no tenia suficiente dinero. Se decidió por llamar a Garnet, amiga de ambas chicas, y pedirle prestado. Llamó a su número y el tono de marcado se prolongó. Justo cuando su ansiedad se desbordaba, contestaron el celular.

-¿Peridot? -Murmuró la adormilada voz de Garnet.

-Garnet, ¿E-Estabas dormida? -Preguntó la chica, sabiendo muy bien la respuesta. Se sentía demasiado avergonzada.

-Son las 4:37 de la mañana -Dijo, con un tono algo molesto.

-Si, lo se, lo siento, es que... -Gimoteó Peridot. No sabía como llegar al grano.

-¿Qué sucede? -Esta vez, Garnet sonó alarmada y más despierta-. ¿Estas bien?

-Si, es solo que-

-¿Están fuera? ¿A estas horas?

-Si, por eso llamaba ¿Podrías... prestarme dinero para... pagar el taxi? -Involuntariamente formó una sonrisa nerviosa como si tuviera a la chica en frente.

-Esta bien -Suspiró, como si se sintiera tranquila de que solo fuera eso-. ¿Amatista está contigo?

-Si.

-De acuerdo.

La chica colgó y Peridot también suspiró. Sentía que podría dormirse ahí mismo, el suave sonido del motor del carro la arrullaba y la escasa luz no ayudaba de mucho. Volteó a ver a Amatista, parecía que estaba profundamente dormida. Se hizo la nota mental de que jamás la dejaría volver a tomar cuando estuviera triste. Claro que no era la primera vez que las chicas salían a dar la vuelta en la noche, solían hacerlo seguido cuando el verano se acercaba, pero era algo diferente. Bailar y beber por diversión, y beber por desdicha no eran lo mismo. Se sintió tan culpable por no estar más al pendiente de eso. Pronto reconoció las calles principales y supo que se estaban acercando a la universidad. Pudo ver los edificios de dormitorios y se sintió mucho más cansada, solo pensaba en dormir. El carro aparcó frente la entrada del edificio justo enfrente de la alta figura de Garnet. Al verla, la culpa de Peridot aumentó. La había hecho levantarse de su cama a esas horas. Con cuidado bajó a Amatista del auto, quien casi cae de sentón en la acera entre risas. Luego de pagar la tarifa, Garnet ayudó a llevarla.

-Actúa como si estuvieras un poco menos ebria -Susurró Garnet a Amatista.

-No creo que eso sea posible -Peridot arrastraba las palabras al hablar por el sueño.

-Bueno, si no lo hace tendrán que responder las preguntas del guardia y hablar con el rector para perder su derecho a vivir en los dormitorios -Explicó, tan fluido como si no hubiera sido despertada de la nada.

Ante eso, Amatista se enderezó y caminó por su cuenta, tambaleándose un poco al principio. Una vez dentro, Peridot se sorprendió al ver que la chica ebria parecía retomar algo del control de su cuerpo y caminaba casi correctamente, no tan derecho pero tampoco bailando en el aire como antes. Incluso se recogió el cabello como lo hacía normalmente.

-Lo siento -Le murmuró Peridot a Garnet. Ella solo asintió, así que continuó-. Es mi culpa que este así, yo no la detuve.

-Amatista y tú ya están aquí. Es lo que importa -Respondió la más alta, tan neutral como siempre.

-Si, pero... Yo estaba sobria, se supone que debía...

-Eres su amiga, Peridot, pero Amatista es lo suficientemente madura para tomar sus decisiones -Hablaban mientras caminaban-. Tu le recomendaste parar, pero ella decidió seguir, ya no es tu culpa.

Peridot asintió, bajando la mirada.

-Hablaremos con ella mañana cuando este consciente -Finalizó la morena.

En las escaleras, ayudaron a Amatista a subirlas con cuidado para evitar que se cayera o algo por el estilo. Se tomaron su tiempo para subir los tres pisos. Cuando llegaron al suyo, los pasillos estaban completamente solos y silenciosos, Peridot temió que la chica hablara o riera en voz alta, advirtiendo a todos de su presencia, pero no. La chica parecía tan fatigada como ella. Abrió la puerta de su dormitorio una vez enfrente de esta y entre las dos recostaron a la alcoholizada joven y le quitaron su par de tenis junto a las prendas incomodas.

-No la dejes dormir boca arriba -Advirtió Garnet, moviendo a Amatista-. Podría ahogarse con su vomito mientras duerme -Y al advertir el rostro asustado de Peridot, añadió-. Es un pensamiento horrible pero podemos evitarlo. Así esta bien.

-Gracias de nuevo, Garnet -Peridot miró al suelo apenada, pero luego levantó la mirada divertida-. Tienes sandalias impares.

-Me despertaron a las 4 am, creo que puedes ser más comprensiva -Ambas chicas sonrieron-. Será mejor que intentes dormir un poco.

Luego de que Garnet se fuera, cerrando la puerta tras sí, Peridot se sentó en su colchón. Miró su reloj electrónico en el escritorio. Ya eran las 5 de la mañana y apenas iba a dormir. Se quitó las botas, junto a toda su ropa, y se sintió como si se liberaba de pesadas capas de plomo. Antes de recostarse, colocó el bote de basura cerca de la cama de Amatista. Tal vez parecía un poco insensible pero lo ultimo que quería era limpiar la devolución de estomago de su compañera del suelo. Luego de eso, finalmente se tumbó en la cama, en realidad era un delgado e incomodo colchón, pero ella lo sintió como nubes en medio del paraíso. Casi al instante cayó dormida.

Despertó a las 8 de mañana y se sentía morir. Había faltado a sus primeras horas para dormir aunque sea un poco, su cuerpo le dolía y el escozor de sus ojos la obligaban a cerrarlos, pero tenia que levantarse. Se sentó en la cama y pasó una mano por su cabello, aún estaba cansada pero no podía faltar. Amatista seguía dormida y parecía no haberse movido de su posición. Al levantarse de la cama notó un fuerte mareo, sus pies le hormigueaban. Se estiró un poco antes de comenzar a moverse.

-Amatista -Llamó, mientras se colocaba una camisa grande para cubrirse los muslos y salir-. Amatista. Ya levántate.

Metió rápidamente su ropa a una mochila deportiva, junto a sus toallas y artículos de higiene personal.

-Me daré un baño. Tu también deberías, hueles del asco -Habló en voz alta, esperando alguna reacción de su compañera-. Más te vale estar despierta para cuando vuelva.

Al no recibir más que quejidos y gruñidos por parte de Amatista, abrió la puerta para salir. La luz clara del pasillo la hizo cerrar los ojos un momento, en lo que se adaptaba a la claridad. No había más que unas cuantas chicas por ahí. Caminó hacía las duchas, pensaba en las clases a las que faltó y en las que le quedaban, en que tendría que ir a trabajar completamente desvelada, en que ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de chequear el cpu de aquel chico. Entró y con prisa se metió a una de las regaderas. Al abrir la llave el agua fría cayó sobre su cuerpo, causándole escalofríos. Había llegado muy tarde para el agua caliente. Pero el frío la hacía sentir bien, era como si limpiara su cuerpo de todo el estrés, del olor a alcohol y cigarros que sentía sobre su piel desde que dejaron aquel club. Se preparó para su día con normalidad. Un par de jeans, una blusa y una camisa de cuadros parecían ser lo más cómodo para un abrumante día. Regresó a su cuarto para tomar su mochila e irse, encontrando que Amatista no solo no se había levantado sino que hasta se envolvió en las sabanas para dormir más. Peridot no dijo ni hizo nada, tal vez lo mejor era que la chica descansara, en lugar de andar por toda la escuela arrastrando los pies o vomitando.

La ducha la había ayudado a despejarse un poco, estaba cansada pero ya no sentía esa horrible somnolencia con la que se había despertado. Avanzó deprisa hacía su facultad para entrar a su siguiente hora.

Ya dentro en sus clases el sueño la volvió a asaltar. Ni siquiera estaba prestando mucha atención. Sin querer se encontró a si misma pensando en Lapis Lazuli, la hermosa chica que conoció en ese lugar. Se preguntó que le gustaría hacer, ver o escuchar, cualquier dato sobre ella sería bueno. Su número tal vez. Pero luego reventó su propia burbuja, posiblemente jamas la vería otra vez. Trabajaba en un lugar al que probablemente nunca volverían, y lo poco que sabía de ella le daba una idea de que no frecuentaban los mismos lugares. Recordó como se habían asegurado que se volverían a ver otra vez, aunque tal vez eso significó tanto como un "vuelva pronto" de algún local de comida rápida, o sea nada. Con la voz del profesor explicando de fondo, hojeó los apuntes de su libreta sin tanto interés. Formulas y números. No había forma de que ambas chicas se llevaran bien si quiera.

Después de las clases, Peridot midió los tiempos observando la hora desde su celular. Eran cerca de las dos de la tarde. Caminó tranquila hasta los baños para ponerse la camisa del trabajo, solía llevarla puesta para no tener que cambiarse en el trabajo. Buscó y rebuscó en su mochila pero no la encontró. Soltó un suspiró para calmar su molestia, definitivamente no estaba de humor para subir y bajar otra vez por ahí. Reprimió sus ganas de hacer un berrinche y golpear la puerta del baño, si bien pudo haber calmado su enojo no iba a ayudar de nada. Tomó su mochila de mala manera y comenzó a trotar hacia los dormitorios, no tenía mucho tiempo. Al llegar, Amatista seguía dormida con las cortinas cerradas, tapando la luz. Peridot planeaba olvidarse de eso y enfocarse en buscar su camisa, pero la ropa sucia tirada le recordó otro asunto pendiente. "Lavar la ropa. Hoy debemos lavar la ropa", pensó la rubia, cerrando los ojos con frustración. Era tarea de Amatista. Era su rutina, todos los viernes a las 12 del día, Amatista no tenia hora de clase así que debía lavar la ropa. Esta vez la chica no se contuvo y se lanzó contra su compañera, sacudiéndola para despertarla.

-¡Amatista! -Gritó-. ¡¿Por qué sigues dormida?! Debías lavar la ropa.

-Si, si, más tarde -Respondió Amatista con voz ronca, despertando por fin-. No grites.

-Levántate ahora. No puedo hacerlo yo, tengo que ir a trabajar.

-Podemos lavarla mañana -Murmuró, cerrando nuevamente los ojos.

-Mañana no está abierto el cuarto de lavado -Mientras discutía, Peridot se cambiaba apurada.

-10 minutos. Dame 10 minutos y lo hago.

-¡Amatista!

-10 minutos

-Esta bien. 10 minutos -Suspiró Peridot, encaminándose a la puerta, pero volteó para añadir-. ¿Puedo irme segura de eso? ¿En 10 minutos te levantaras?

Amatista no respondió y la ansiedad de la pobre rubia aumentó a nuevos niveles.

-La lavandería cierra a las 3 los viernes. ¿Me prometes que te levantaras?

-No lavemos la ropa esta semana. No nos moriremos por usar una estúpida blusa 3 días seguidos.

-Necesitamos ropa limpia para el fin de semana. YO necesito ropa limpia para el fin de semana. ¿Me prometes que te levantaras?

-Ni siquiera sales los fines de semana -Rebatió Amatista, alzando la voz de igual forma.

-¿Puedo contar contigo? -Preguntó nuevamente, en ese momento estaba casi furiosa.

Pero Amatista no respondió.

-¿Que si puedo contar-

-No. No me levantaré en todo el día -Interrumpió su compañera, mientras se cubría la cabeza con la sabana.

Peridot quiso gritar de enojo, pero en su lugar gruñó con frustración, llevando una mano a su cabeza. Sin dudarlo dos veces tomó el cesto de ropa sucia y comenzó a recoger todo lo que vio en el suelo, moviéndose lo más rápido posible por la presión de tiempo. Cuando vio que el piso estaba despejado, salió disparada hacía el primer piso donde estaba el cuarto de lavado. Las demás jóvenes la miraban correr como si estuviera loca pero por el agobio ni siquiera se percató de eso. Abrió las puertas y se apoderó de la primera lavadora que vio, metiendo apresuradamente la ropa. No sabía como iba a lograr llegar a tiempo a su trabajo. Estaba tan preocupada que había ignorado la presencia de Perla a su lado.

-Parece que tienes mucha prisa, Peridot -Dijo, con voz apacible.

-Perla. -Soltó la rubia a modo de saludo. En ese momento solo importaba terminar lo que estaba haciendo.

-No es bueno mezclar la ropa oscura y la de color -Comentó Perla-. Las telas podrían descolorarse.

-Tengo que estar en el trabajo en menos de una hora -Respondió-. Prefiero usar un suéter descolorido a perder mi empleo.

-Pensé que Amatista era la que lavaba la ropa -Perla se agachó para ayudar a la chica a recoger las prendas que se caían por sus movimientos rápidos.

-Si, pero la holgazana escogió este día para quedarse en cama -Se quejó, apretando botones apresurada.

-Debes insertar las monedas primero.

-No puedo esperar hasta que la ropa termine de lavarse -Gimió. Más frustrada no podía estar.

Perla, en respuesta, abrió la tapa de la lavadora con calma. Antes de recibir los reclamos de protesta de la de lentes, habló.

-Vamos, se te hace tarde -Sonrió la pálida chica-. La llevaré a tu dormitorio cuando este lista.

La rubia quiso negarse, agradecerle y decirle que no era necesario. Pero ella sabia que no podía, la hora estaba contra ella y ese favor la ayudaría mucho. Sin pensarlo dos veces abrazó a Perla y salió corriendo.

-Te lo compensaré, lo juro -Gritó Peridot, mientras corría hacia la salida.

Corrió, casi empujando a los otros chicos que se cruzaban en el camino, el campus nunca le había parecido tan enorme como en ese momento, le pareció sentir que nunca acabaría. Al salir de las instalaciones, vio que el autobús ya estaba en la parada y corrió aun más rápido para alcanzarlo.

Una vez arriba, se sentó y se relajó por primera vez en ese día, su pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez y una perlada capa de sudor se asomaba por su frente. Su cuerpo estaba rendido y su cabeza le daba vueltas. Y todavía tenia que trabajar. Pegó su cabeza en el vidrio de la ventana, deseando que el tiempo pasara más rápido para poder dormir.

Las luces blancas del lugar la ayudaban a estar despierta pese el ardor de sus ojos. Limpiaba las vitrinas, distraída en sus propios pensamientos. Trabajaba de medio turno en una tienda de aparatos electrónicos para costearse los gastos de la escuela, así que no contaba con la opción de faltar. Cada vez que veía un cliente pasar se hacía la ocupada limpiando para que algún otro compañero se encargara de eso. Apenas podía formular frases, hablar con gente no parecía lo mejor por el momento.

Cuando el cielo ya empezaba a oscurecer afuera se alegró, animada porque ya faltaban pocas horas para que finalizara su turno. Se miró un segundo en el reflejo de una televisión. La imagen no era clara pero podía distinguir las pesadas ojeras que tenia, sus compañeros ya le habían dicho que "se veía como la mierda".

Faltaba una hora y media para terminar su jornada y ya no veía a nadie. Pensó en la hermosa idea de que tal vez el gerente quisiera cerrar antes. Pero el sueño duró menos de cinco segundos pues el sonido de la puerta abriéndose barrió los últimos dejes de esperanza. Regresó a un rincón de la tienda, pero cuando se volteó, se sintió tan despierta como si le acabaran de echar un balde de agua encima. Casi como si todo el cansancio disminuyera.

Ahí estaba Lapis, tan viva y real como su recuerdo. Mientras caminaba buscando entre los artículos, su larga falda se ondeaba ligeramente, llevaba puesta una camisa con un estampado descolorido y encima una holgada chaqueta la cobijaba. Sus miradas no se encontraban, y Peridot agradeció por eso, porque estaba segura que tenía una cara de boba. Y es que no creía que Lapis pudiera verse más guapa, pero bajo la luz blanca común y corriente podía apreciar mejor las finas facciones de ella. Su piel era de un color moreno claro y su cabellera era de un tono azulado, cosas que no pudo notar la noche anterior por la luz fluorescente.

Si antes pudo hacerla sentir nerviosa ahora estaba intimidada. Estaba a solo unos metros de ella pero no se creía capaz de acercarse, sus inseguridades latían, tal vez se molestaría si le hablaba, tal vez ni siquiera la recordaba. A eso sumarle que Peridot no estaba muy presentable. Nunca le pareció que la rojiza camisa del trabajo le sentara bien. Lapis parecía no notar su presencia mientras seguía buscando. La pequeña rubia se debatía si hablarle o no.

"Prometimos volvernos a ver, pero no dijimos como", con eso en mente se encaminó hacía la bella joven. Pero aun estando a su lado, Lazuli no parecía inmutarse por su presencia.

-¿Buscabas algo en especial, Lapis? -Peridot se atrevió a usar su primer nombre. Lo había dicho con voz relajada pero por dentro se moría de la pena.

Al escuchar su nombre, la chica se volteó, topándose ambas miradas. Al principio cierta confusión se marcó en sus ojos, pero poco a poco su rostro se relajó para transformarse en una sonrisa incrédula.

-Hey, chica de números -Saludó. Su sonrisa era aún más radiante en la claridad.

Peridot se alegró inmensamente. Lapis si la recordaba.

-Es un mundo pequeño, ¿eh? -Sin el ruido estruendoso de la música, la voz de Lazuli sonaba más cálida y real. Peridot casi se derritió solo por escucharla-. ¿Trabajas aquí?

-Medio turno -Respondió Peridot, no queriendo hablar sino solo escuchar la voz de la otra.

-Vaya. ¿No crees que es extraño? -Preguntó Lapis, con mas incredulidad-. Justo nos conocimos anoche y hoy nos volvemos a ver.

-Si, lo es -Afirmó Peridot, sonriendo también-. Quiero decir, las probabilidades eran mínimas.

-Te juro que nunca había pasado por aquí, pero justo hoy me decidí a entrar.

-Eso da miedo.

-Bastante -Se burló Lazuli, soltando una carcajada-. Es como si el universo quisiera decirnos algo -Al no recibir respuesta, la chica rió nerviosa-. Ahora sueno como una conspiranoica.

-No, no. Yo también creo que es una locura.

-Me gusta tu camisa roja, combina con tus ojos irritados -Bromeó Lazuli.

-También me gusta tu blusa percudida aunque sinceramente creí que usarías camisas estampadas con la cara de Karl Marx.

-No, esas las uso para ir a mis reuniones comunistas para luego ir a cenar en McDonalds -Lapis se cruzó de brazos, sonriendo de lado-. Me imagino que las tuyas son de héroes capitalistas como... no se, ¿Adam Smith?

-Creo que ahora solo me queda esperar que me llames esclava de la globalización.

-Diablos, Peridot, ¿siempre hablas de economía cuando conoces a una chica? -Dijo entre risas, usando su nombre por primera vez-. Eres toda una universitaria.

La chica rió incomoda. Si su amiga Amatista estuviera viéndola de seguro se burlaría de ella por años llamándola nerd o algo parecido

-Esta bien. Me gustan las chicas intelectuales.

Esa hermosa mujer iba a terminar matando a Peridot, ella lo sabía muy bien.

-Así que... ¿A qué hora sales? -Preguntó Lapis, coqueta.

Peridot no respondió. No se creyó tan afortunada como para recibir esa pregunta de una atractiva chica.

-Puedo esperarte e irnos juntas a tomar algo. Hoy es mi día de descanso -Ofreció, mientras jugueteaba con la tela de su falda.

Eso no lo esperaba. Iba a tener la oportunidad de conocerla mejor en una especie de cita. Pero la punzada en su cabeza le recordó las horas de sueño que necesitaba. Pronto una batalla en su cabeza se formó. Tenía la opción de salir con la chica que le interesaba, o podía ir a casa y dormir como un bebé. La opción más divertida era obvia, pero también lo era la más saludable. Pero salir a beber algo no significaba toda la noche. Pero que podría hacer con un cerebro dormido y un vocabulario limitado por el sueño. Podría tomar un café y despertarse un poco, cabía la posibilidad que al estar junto a Lapis sus energías subieran un mínimo. Pero también cabía la posibilidad que terminara bostezando todo el tiempo y la chica lo interpretará como aburrimiento.

-¿Peridot? -Su nombramiento la despertó-. No tienes que ir si no quieres.

-No, no es eso. Me gustaría mucho salir contigo pero... -Al final el sueño ganó.

-Oye, esta bien -La consoló-. Te ves demasiado cansada en realidad. Lo dejaremos para otro día.

-¿De verdad?

-Se donde trabajas. No te vas a deshacer tan rápido de mi.

Peridot agradeció en silencio. El interés de la chica significaba mucho para ella.

-Entonces -Comenzó la rubia-. ¿Puedo ayudarte a buscar lo que necesitas?

-Solo buscaba unos audífonos.

A la de lentes se le formó una sonrisa divertida mientras señalaba el estante al lado de ellas, en él se exhibían todos los auriculares.

-¿Siempre estuvo eso ahí?

-¿Buscas alguna marca o modelo en especifico?

-No, solo algo que pueda pagar.

Dicho esto, toma un pequeño par sin pensarlo mucho. Ambas caminan hacia la caja en silencio. Todo el proceso de cobro fue callado, hasta que Lapis se despidió.

-Bueno, esto fue una coincidencia extraña -Comentó Peridot, antes de que se fuera

La chica de pelo corto se volteó y la miró con una expresión sospechosa.

-No creo que sea solo una coincidencia.

-¿Ah, no?

-Tal vez sea una verdadera señal -Y Lapis sonrió, despidiéndose con una seña y marchándose.

Peridot la vio perderse en la lejanía de las calles, y sintió de pronto su rostro arder. Había rechazado la invitación de Lapis.

Una sensación similar a las mariposas en el estomago se formaba en ella. No pudo evitar reír ligeramente. De forma tan juvenil que la hizo verse como un ángel, aún con su piel pálida y cansada.


	3. Chapter 3

**Es un poco corto:(**

**Disculpen las molestias**

**Capítulo 3 **

**Una conversación real**

Peridot bebía el jugo de su vaso mientras veía a Amatista y a Garnet discutir por algo que no tenia sentido. El trío de chicas comían en una pequeña cafetería de la zona, sentadas junto a la ventana. Habían ido a conversar y despejarse, pero en algún punto, la de lentes se perdió entre los carros que pasaban y las luces que estos reflejaban. El cielo estaba pintado con tonos anaranjados y rosas. Como todos los atardeceres en Ciudad Playa, era un espectáculo hermoso. Entre sus pensamientos estaban la escuela, los deberes, y claro, Lapis. Había pasado una semana desde la ultima vez que la vio en la tienda. Una semana normalmente era el tiempo limite, si no volvía a ver a ese alguien nuevo, no lo vería jamás. Pero se sentía diferente con aquella mesera, realmente tenía ganas de conocerla, un fuerte interés en ella se lo pedía. Los reflejos del sol naranja chocaban en el armazón metálico de sus lentes, sus ojos brillaban ausentes.

-Tierra llamando a Peridot -Habló Amatista, al momento de arrojarle una uva en el pecho.

La nombrada reaccionó, aventándole como respuesta una servilleta hecha bola, causando risas a Amatista, quien estaba lista para arrojar más fruta pero Garnet se lo impidió.

-Te estábamos hablando. ¿Donde tienes metida la cabeza?

-Calculo -Mintió.

-Demonios, Peridot, tenias que mencionar esa porquería -Se quejó la robusta chica, haciendo un puchero-. Se supone que te invitamos para que pienses en otras cosas ademas de la escuela.

-Debes relajarte más seguido -Comentó Garnet.

Peridot soltó un suspiro, mientras se acomodaba en el sillón. Tomó el vaso de cristal y se terminó el jugo.

-Es raro que Perla no este con nosotras -Mencionó Peridot.

Si, Amatista y Perla habían terminado. Pero Peridot no recordaba ni una vez en que la alta muchacha no estuviera con ellas. Incluso cuando tenían sus discusiones de pareja, ella estaba ahí. Supuso que tal vez, el problema que haya tenido con Amatista era demasiado serio como para apartarse.

-Extraño con quien pelear -Murmuró entre dientes.

-Siempre peleas conmigo -Dijo Amatista

-Es muy diferente discutir con alguien que sabe de que habla, a discutir con un simio.

Garnet contuvo una sonrisa.

-Cierra la boca, duende -Murmuró-. Pero tienes razón. Perla debería estar aquí. El pasado es pasado.

-Hoy tiene clases de ballet -Recordó la morena.

-Una estudiante de ingeniería que baila ballet. Si que es única.

-Como sea, no le gustaría ni el agua de aquí -Comentó Peridot, sonriendo.

-Lo se, se hubiese puesto furiosa al ver que no hay fresas con crema inglesa en el menú -Rió Amatista-. Es su postre favorito -Añadió con un tono melancólico que no pasó desapercibido.

Un silencio gobernó la mesa. Garnet pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros de Amatista como signo de apoyo. Peridot solo la miró, sin saber que decir o hacer.

-Has estado muy callada, Peridot -Divagó Garnet, con intenciones de cambiar el tema.

-Es que... He estado pensando mucho en una chica -Confesó por fin, algo nerviosa pues sería la primera vez que hablaba sobre ella con alguien. Aún cuando en realidad no había mucho de que hablar, apenas si la conocía.

-¿Será este el día esperado? -Bromeó Amatista, subiendo el animo en su voz-. ¿El día en que Peridot deja de ser una amargada solterona y se fija en alguien?

-Por eso nunca te digo nada -Refunfuñó la chica, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-¿Como se llama? -La animó la más alta a seguir hablando.

-Lapis Lazuli -Las palabras se deslizaron en sus labios, y a Peridot le encantó la sensación.

-No conozco a nadie con ese nombre -Dijo Amatista-. ¿Es de tu facultad?

-No.

-¿Vive con nosotras en los dormitorios?

-No

-¿De qué facultad es?

-No es de la universidad.

-Oh, ya, es una compañera del trabajo.

-No.

-La escuela y el trabajo son a los únicos lugares que vas. ¿Donde conociste a esta famosa Lapis?

-La... La conocí en el club.

Ambas chicas soltaron un pequeño: "Oh". Y nada más.

-¿El club X-travaganza? -Preguntó Amatista, y la rubia supo por su expresión que su amiga se burlaría de ella.

-Si -Admitió, algo fastidiada-. Es una chica bastante guapa, la verdad.

-Lastima que no la volverás a ver -Soltó Amatista, riendo.

-¿Tú qué sabes?

-Lo suficiente para saber que jamás vuelves a ver a las chicas que conoces en un bar.

-Que curioso. Porque la vi al día siguiente en el trabajo -Contestó Peridot, a la defensiva.

-¿En serio? -Esta vez, Amatista sonó menos burlona y más interesada.

-Si. Entró a la tienda y hablamos.

-¿De qué?

-Economía... creo...

-¿Economía? ¿Economía, Peridot? -Amatista tenia una expresión de incredulidad absoluta- ¿Hablaste de economía con una chica linda?

-Si, ella me dijo algo similar. Se que suena estúpido, pero tenia contexto -Se excusó Peridot-. Lapis es tipo... alma libre, hicimos chistes bobos sobre comunismo y capitalismo.

-¿Alma libre?

-Ya sabes, chica artística.

-Ahora tengo mucha curiosidad de ver como termina esto.

-¿Tienen cosas en común? -Preguntó Garnet, uniéndose al tópico.

-¿Aparte de un sentido del humor ñoño?

-No lo se -Le respondió a Garnet, después de darle un ligero golpe a Amatista con el pie, debajo de la mesa-. Hasta el momento son más diferencias.

-Pero te gusta -Acotó la alta chica-. Tal vez te gusta porque son diferentes.

-Me gusta porque es tan irreal -Dijo Peridot-. La veo y pienso que es perfecta. Es... bellisima, y tiene mucha actitud. Parece tan alocada y sabia a la vez -La ilusión en sus palabras se evidenciaba-. Si, somos distintas, pero realmente quiero conocer su mundo, y tal vez ser parte de él.

-Vaya... Parece que nunca has tenido una novia, Peridot -Comentó Amatista, apoyando su rostro en una mano-. Hablas como una adolescente enamorada de algún ídolo de pop.

-¡Claro que he tenido novias! -El rostro de la chica estaba ardiendo.

-La novia de preescolar no cuenta -Bromeó Garnet en el tono neutral que siempre usaba. Amatista estalló en carcajadas.

-¡He salido con muchas chicas! -Exclamó Peridot, molesta-. ¡Con chicas lindas!

-Esta bien, Peridot, eres toda una Casanovas -Chanceó la chica de cabello lila-. Pero los polos opuestos no sirven. Lo se por experiencia -Colocó ambos codos en la mesa, tratando de usar una posición más seria-. Si, se atraen, pero al final no llegan a nada.

-Si, pero-

-Solo trató de aconsejarte. No te ilusiones mucho.

Peridot no respondió, solo negó ligeramente y observó por la ventana. Necesitaba volver a ese bar para verla de nuevo, pero no quería ir sola. No le gustaba salir en la noche sin compañía. Así que volvió la mirada a sus amigas.

-¿Podríamos... volver a ir? -Preguntó la rubia, algo apenada.

-¿A donde?

-Al jodido Coney Island -Respondió con sarcasmo-. Al Club X-travaganza.

-Pensé que no te había gustado el lugar.

-Sabes que quiero ir para ver a Lapis -Murmuró molesta la chica, entre dientes.

-Si, solo quería oirte decirlo en voz alta -Peridot gruñó ante esa respuesta.

-Iremos esta noche -Concordó Garnet.

-No tienes que ir si no quieres. Se que no te gustan mucho ese tipo de lugares.

-No quiero que Amatista vuelva a beber de más y pase lo de la otra noche.

-Admite que solo quieres ir para conocer a la novia de Peridot -Dijo Amatista, sonriéndole a la morena.

-Tal vez -Admitió, sonriendo por el rostro rojo de la de lentes.

-Bueno, parece que algo bueno salió del "burdel de cabina".

Pronto la ciudad se sumergió en una capa azulada oscura. El trío avanzaba por las bulliciosas calles. El verano se acercaba más y más, y traía consigo a turistas de todo el país. La música atacaba de todos lados, los géneros se mezclaban hasta ser irreconocibles, luces aquí y allá, gente en todas las direcciones. Todo mezclado con el playero aroma de arena mojada, pues el muelle quedaba a pocas cuadras.

Avanzaron por los mismos pasajes y callejones para llegar a aquel club, ahora Peridot notaba lo oculto que estaba el lugar en realidad. Llevaba puesto un tank top verde con el bordado de un alíen en el lado izquierdo, y un par de jeans negros. Un pequeño collar con una piedra verdosa adornaba su pecho. En realidad quería usar algo más distintivo pero sin querer se vio envuelta en los consejos de Amatista. "No seas demasiado obvia", le había dicho. Y ella le hizo caso. Cada vez que subía un escalón más, entendía menos lo que sus amigas decían, se escuchaban como balbuceos lejanos por la poca atención que les ponía.

Abrió la puerta, dejando entrar a las chicas primero. En seguida notó algo diferente en el pasillo. Ahora colgaban aros de luz neón, eran un detalle pequeño pero demasiado hipnótico. Entraron al bar y sintió un ligero golpeteó en el hombro. Era Garnet, indicándole que ellas iban a estar en una mesa. Sin perder más tiempo se encaminó a la barra. Apartaba con cuidado a las personas hasta que finalmente se pudo sentar en el mismo banco alejado de la otra noche. Esperó un momento hasta que por el rabillo del ojo vio la delgada figura de Lapis. Esta tenia los brazos cruzados y la miraba con una sonrisa algo incrédula.

-Hey -Fue lo único que dijo, como si fuera su saludo característico.

-Hola...

-Al fin te animaste a regresar.

-Lo siento. Ha sido una semana pesada -Empezó Peridot, hablando rápidamente-, realmente quería venir pero-

-Oye, oye -Interrumpió Lapis, riendo-. Estaba bromeando. Te entiendo, no tienes que disculparte -Al ver a la chica dudosa, añadió-. Es bueno verte.

Peridot no dijo nada. Vio como la de cabellos azules abría y le entregaba una cerveza fría. La rubia agradeció y tomó la botella. La necesitaba para distraerse y calmarse, ¿Por qué ahora le resultaba difícil hablar con ella? "Porque nunca hemos hablado. Cruzar palabras no es hablar", se respondió a si misma.

-¿Qué tal la noche? -Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir a Peridot.

-Un chico, un sueco o algo así, pidió un Tequila Sunrise -Explicó, haciendo ademanes con las manos-, tardamos varios minutos en entendernos, tardé otros varios minutos en prepararlo, y al final aprendí una nueva palabra.

-¿Y cual es esa nueva palabra en sueco o algo así?

-Trollop.

-¿Que significa...?

-No tengo ni la menor idea, pero debe ser gracias porque me lo dijo cuando le entregué su bebida.

-Por Lapis, la políglota -Brindó, levantando ligeramente la botella para después beber un trago. A lo cual Lapis respondió con una pequeña reverencia.

Ambas chicas rieron ligeramente antes de reanudar la conversación.

-¿Vienes sola?

-No, no, con unas amigas. Ellas... -Se volteó un poco hacía la pista pero no pudo encontrarlas- Están en algún lado...

-¿En algún lado? -Sonrió Lazuli.

-¿Tienes una camisa de Mary Jane Girls? -Preguntó de repente la rubia señalando la prenda azul que tenia Lapis. Quería cambiar de tema.

-Ah, si. -Involuntariamente bajo la mirada para ver el estampado- ¿También te gustan?

-No, no realmente, en realidad solo las conozco porque una chica en los dormitorios pone sus canciones a todo volumen.

-Suena como una dama con buenos gustos -Respondió Lapis, risueña-. No como otras chicas... -Dijo esto mirando de reojo a Peridot.

-¿Estas diciendo que tengo mal gusto?

-Eso depende, ¿Te gusta alguna canción de Janet Jackson?

-Ehh... No.

-¿Cher? ¿Bonnie Tyler? ¿Cyndi Lauper?

-Espera, ve más despacio -Comentó Peridot- Cher, Bonnie. Diablos, siento que estoy hablando con mi tía... ¿Cyndi Lauper, en serio? -Cuestionó la rubia, sonriendo de lado.

-Lo dices como si fuera mala música.

-No, es solo que... -Se detuvo, alzando los hombros- Creí que gustaría Lana del Rey o... The Neighbourhood, o algo de chicas alternativas.

-Tal vez debas dejar de hacerte ideas sobre mi... -Comenzó Lapis, inclinándose hacia adelante- Y conocerme de una vez.

-Claro... Tienes razón.

-¿Que hay de ti?

-¿Qué hay de mi?

-¿Qué te gusta escuchar? -Preguntó Lapis, con curiosidad pura.

-No lo se... cualquier cosa que pongan en la radio. No soy muy afín a la música -Confesó Peridot.

-Supongo que tampoco eres de bailar mucho, ¿o si?

-No, para nada -Contestó desanimada. Parecían no tener nada en común-. No tengo madera de artista. Solo soy buena para operaciones o formulas.

-Vaya. Eres demasiado modesta para ser universitaria.

-No, solo quiero impresionarte fingiendo ser modesta -Bromeó.

-Creí que habías dicho que los números también bailan.

-Si, pero no también.

-Muéstrame. -Incitó Lapis, emocionada-. Baila un poco

-No se baila en la barra -Se excusó Peridot, y tomó un sorbo de su bebida.

-Vamos, Peridot.

-No, paso.

-¿Como sabre que los números no bailan bien si nunca los he visto bailar?

-¿Esa es la manera de ganarse tu amor? ¿Bailando? -Cuestionó la rubia, sin dejar de sonreír.

-¿Cual es la tuya? ¿Resolviendo ecuaciones e integrales?

-No se baila en la barra -Repitió, tratando de finalizar el tema.

Pero Lapis no aceptó el "No" como respuesta. Pronto comenzó a mover su cuerpo siguiendo el ritmo de la música, en su rostro había una sonrisa tan sincera y divertida, que Peridot quedó atónita. Sus pasos eran suaves y atractivos, la pequeña rubia pensó que había conocido a una diosa.

-Dices que no se baila en la barra... -Dijo Lapis sin dejar de bailar- ¿Y qué estoy haciendo yo?

Peridot no pudo evitar reír, y rindiéndose al fin, le siguió el paso a Lazuli, bailando con ella a pesar de que una barra de madera las separaba.

-¿Ves? No es el fin del mundo.

Lapis y Peridot siguiendo bailando, la de lentes se sintió avergonzada al principio, pero conforme miraba más el brillo en los ojos de la otra chica, ese sentimiento de pudor se esfumaba. Algunas personas que estaban cerca las miraban, unos hacían mofas de ellas, pero otros las animaban entre risas. Peridot sabía que se veían ridículas, o al menos ella, pues sus pasos de baile eran muy limitados. Pero realmente lo estaba disfrutando. Ambas se detuvieron y estallaron en risas.

-Bueno, a los números solo les falta soltarse más -Comentó Lapis, una vez que Peridot volvió a sentarse.

-Tal vez si me enseñarás podría hasta voguear -Rió.

-Suena genial. Seriamos un gran dúo -Siguió la chica-. La pista sería nuestra y nadie podría retarnos.

-Tal vez nos hagamos artistas famosas.

Lapis sonrió, pero esta vez la dicha estuvo ausente. Pudo ver a la joven bajar la mirada hacía sus delgadas manos, jugueteando con un trapo. Su cabello caía y le cubría un poco el rostro. Peridot sintió su desánimo y se preocupó.

-¿Ocurre algo? ¿Dijo algo malo?

Ante la pregunta, el rostro de Lapis se levantó y la miró como si se acabara de despertar de alguna ilusión. Segundos después, volvió a sonreír.

-Por supuesto que no -Aseguró, amable-. Es solo que... me hiciste pensar, es todo. He visto ir y venir a tanta gente.. tantos planes... planes que sin querer terminan siendo mentiras.

Peridot no supo que decirle, sabía que sus palabras de aliento se sentirían vacías, pues no conocía la vida de esa chica. Optó por el silencio como la mejor opción.

-Es mi culpa -Rió Lapis, retomando la conversación luego de unos segundos en silencio-. Soy una chica que se ilusiona muy rápido. Perdón si te hice sentir incomoda.

-Para nada. Yo... Nosotras no tenemos que convertirnos en mentiras -Se atrevió a decir Peridot-. Tal vez el universo si trataba de decirnos algo después de todo.

Al escuchar eso, la chica de cabello azul soltó una risa avergonzada y asintió.

-Entonces -Empezó Lapis, sonando otra vez animada-, cuéntame sobre ti. Solo se que eres universitaria y que te gusta el color verde.

-No recuerdo haberte dicho que me gusta ese color...

-Te debe gustar, has usado ese color las dos veces que has venido aquí.

-Bueno, acertaste, me gusta -Asintió Peridot-. ¿Qué puedo decirte? Trabajo para pagar mi universidad, me gusta arreglar aparatos electrónicos, y... es todo. Soy bastante aburrida.

-A mi me pareces buena chica -Comentó Lapis, sonrojando a Peridot- ¿Qué hay de tu familia?

La rubia pensó antes de responder.

-Bueno, mi madre y yo no nos llevamos tan bien -Fue lo único que respondió.

-Lamento oir eso, Peridot.

-Esta bien, en realidad no me molesta. Ella era demasiado estricta conmigo -Continuó Peridot-. Tuvimos una pelea antes de mudarme al campus y no hablamos desde entonces.

No dijo más. Agradeció que Lapis no le preguntara sobre la discusión, no le gustaba hablar del tema. De repente sintió la mano de la chica sobre la suya. Su piel se sentía fría, pero el contacto era agradable, suave. Sin pensarlo dos veces, la tomó de la mano, apretándola un poco. Se sintió extrañada al contarle algo tan personal a una chica que conoció en un bar, pero por alguna razón se sentía a salvo con ella. Entrando en razón, soltó la mano de Lapis, avergonzada, pues sintió que podía parecer una loca ante ella.

-¿Qué hay de tu familia? -Preguntó Peridot, para dejar de hablar de ella.

-No somos muy unidos. Mi madre vive en una ciudad, mis hermanas en otras, yo en otra. Solo nos vemos en navidad o cuando alguno muere -Dijo con simpleza.

-Vaya, debe ser muy solitario.

-Aveces... -Suspiró.

Ambas se miraron en silencio, apoyándose mutuamente. Cada una tenía sus pensamientos y problemas diferentes. Lapis escuchó que un cliente la llamaba. La rubia la vio alejarse. Observó trabajar a la chica, incluso cuando servía copas o cervezas le parecía perfecta. Tuvo la oportunidad de conectar con ella por un momento. Quizás no eran parecidas en casi nada, pero al parecer eso no significaba que no podrían llevarse bien. Intentó buscar a sus compañeras entre las personas, y las encontró en uno de los sofás del lugar. Por un segundo se sintió tan egoísta por obligarlas a acompañarla, pero ya encontraría la forma de devolverles el favor. Después de un rato, Lapis regresó, secándose descuidadamente las manos con la ropa, gesto que hizo reír a la de lentes.

-Realmente siento que te estorbo aquí -Declaró Peridot, avergonzada.

-Tranquila. Es muy temprano todavía, no hay mucho trabajo. ¿Te quedaras toda la noche como la otra vez?

-No, no, en realidad solo vine a verte -Soltó, antes de darse cuenta de lo que dijo.

-¿En serio? ¿Solo viniste para verme? -La voz de Lazuli sonaba singularmente conmovida.

-Ehh... Bueno... si... -Contestó, sin verla a la cara.

-Eso es muy lindo, de verdad. Gracias.

-¿A qué hora te vas tú?

-Mi turno termina a las 3 de la mañana -Respondió Lapis.

-Debe ser caro pagar taxi a esas horas todos los días -Razonó. Ella con una noche pagando el servicio tuvo suficiente.

-No pago taxi -Contestó la la chica, como si fuera una verdad obvia.

-¿Tienes a alguien que te lleve?

-No, me voy caminando.

Al escuchar eso, Peridot quedó sorprendida por la temeridad de la muchacha.

-¿Caminando? -Repitió, asombrada- ¿A esa hora? ¿Tú sola?

-Nunca pago transporte para nada. Camino a todos lados.

-¿No es peligroso?

-Evito las calles -Aclaró mientras se recargaba en la barra-. Camino por toda la playa hasta llegar a casa.

-Si, pero... ¿No te da miedo?

-No puedes tener miedo siempre -Se justificó-. Deberías ver la costa en las madrugadas. Tan oscura que no puedes ver más allá de la ensenada. Tan fría. Tan tranquila.

-Veo que te gusta la playa.

-¿A ti no? -Exclamó casi ofendida-. El mar es hermoso, es... libre.

Peridot notó tristeza en la ultima palabra. Entendió que había mucho más de ella que desconocía.

-No hay luna más bella, que la que se refleja en el agua -Continuó Lapis.

-Vaya. Lo describes como todo un paraíso.

-Lo es -Luego, el rostro de la chica se transformó, como si se le hubiese ocurrido una idea increíble-. Déjame enseñarte esta noche. ¡Acompáñame al muelle!

Lapis estaba emocionada, no necesitaba ser un genio para saberlo. Estaba tan excitada como una niña a punto de mostrar una parte de su mundo. Y Peridot se sintió tan culpable.

-Lapis, no puedo, al menos no hoy. El campus esta lejos de la playa. Además, no vengo sola.

-Oh... -La ilusión de su rostro disminuyó poco a poco, y Peridot se sintió mucho peor-. Tienes razón, no me acordaba.

-Te prometo que-

-Esta bien -Interrumpió con una sonrisa calmada-. No tienes que prometerme nada

-Pero-

-Queda para después, ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo.

Rápidamente echó una mirada hacía sus amigas. Las veía a lo lejos, Garnet seguía sentada, observando algo en alguna esquina, se miraba aburrida. Amatista estaba a su lado, hablando con una chica desconocida. Pronto sería hora de irse. Así que aprovechó lo que pudo y siguió hablando con la chica, haciendo preguntas cualquiera solo para conocerla más. Después de varios minutos riendo, había olvidado por completo la botella, el tiempo, el ruido, incluso a sus compañeras.

-Ojala pudiera venir todos los días -Dijo Peridot, al final de una carcajada.

-Ojala pudieras venir los viernes -Acotó Lapis-. Hacen Bailes y dan trofeos a los primeros lugares.

-¿Concursos de baile?

-No, no -Corrigió entre risillas-. Es más bien... modelar.

-¿Modelar?

-Te vistes y modelas dependiendo la categoría -Explicó Lazuli-. Se llaman Bailes. Ya sabes, como en los 80's

-Cada día es una enseñanza -Comentó la rubia, divertida.

-Seria genial que los vieras con tus propios ojos.

-¿Tu participas?

-Aveces -Miró hacía la pista de baile-. Pero estos chicos son mejores.

-Pensé que descansabas los viernes -Mencionó, algo confusa.

-Descanso los viernes, ¿Por qué?

-Por nada, solo me parece algo raro venir al lugar donde trabajas en tu día de descanso.

-No me gusta quedarme encerrada en casa, es todo -Dijo la chica, mientras alzaba los hombros. - Oye, ¡Deberíamos participar en un Baile! ¡Juntas!

-Me viste bailar, creo que estamos de acuerdo en que tal vez no es lo mio -Bromeó.

-Oh, vamos ¿Por qué siempre te limitas, Peridot?

La pregunta la tomó desprevenida, y la dejo pensativa unos segundos. Realmente no sabía que responder. Cayó en cuenta de que había estado rechazando los planes de Lapis, poniendo excusas porque eran diferentes a lo que ella estaba acostumbrada. Podría no llegar a nada con Lazuli y sería culpa suya por no abrirse más a las posibilidades.

Antes de poder decir algo, sintió su celular vibrar. Disculpándose torpemente, sacó el aparato y vio que era un mensaje de Amatista, diciendo que ya tenían que regresar.

-Tengo que irme -Anunció Peridot, desanimada.

-¿Vendrás otro día?

-Te lo aseguro.

Peridot le entregó un billete para pagar su cerveza pero la chica se lo devolvió, con una mueca juguetona.

-La casa invita -Fue lo único que dijo.

Cuando la rubia estaba a punto de irse, Lapis se inclinó en la barra para tomarla del rostro y darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla como despedida. Peridot sintió el calor subiendo por su rostro y no necesitó un espejo para saber que estaba completamente roja. La chica le sonrió coqueta y desapareció al otro extremo de la barra.

Una vez afuera del club, Peridot soltó un largo suspiro, esperando que la fría brisa la ayudara a bajar el sonrojo. Pero no serviría de nada, pues Amatista estaría ahí para hablar del tema hasta llegar al edificio.

-No me imaginaba que tu novia fuera tan guapa -Comentó Amatista.

-¡No es mi novia!

-Fue grosero de tu parte no presentarnos -Reclamó Garnet, aunque su voz sonaba tan seria como siempre.

-Apenas la estoy conociendo.

-Yo te presenté a todos mis ligues, incluso si solo llevaba una hora de conocerlos -Recalcó la chica de cabellos lilas.

-Porque los llevabas a nuestro dormitorio -Respondió Peridot entre dientes.

-Debes presentarnos a tu novia, Peridot -Insistió la más alta, usando un tono casi maternal.

-¡Que no es mi novia!

-Pero te gustaría que lo fuera -Rió Amatista-. Te pusiste tan roja por un besito.

-¡Bueno, si! ¡Me gusta! ¡Me gusta mucho! ¿Hay algo de malo en eso? -Estalló la diminuta rubia.

-¡Hey, Lapis! -Saludó Amatista a la nada para engañar a su amiga. Soltó una nueva ola de carcajadas al ver que la chica se volteaba asustada.

Garnet también se unió, e hizo algunas pequeñas y sutiles bromas.

Peridot no tuvo de otra que ser el blanco de esos chistes en todo el camino

El cuarto estaba a oscuras, salvo por la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana. La calmada respiración de Amatista le hacía saber que la chica estaba dormida. Peridot llevaba un buen rato dando vueltas en el colchón. Se cubría con la sabana, se descubría, la enredaba entre sus piernas, la hacía de lado, y volvía a cubrirse. El sonido del viento meciendo las ramas de los árboles cercanos solían dormirle, pero no estaba funcionando esa vez. Observaba con atención la pequeña línea de luz que se asomaba por su puerta, si viera una sombra pasar podría entretenerse imaginando quien y porque estaría alguien de pie a esa hora. Pero no ocurrió. No podía dormir. Eran las 3:36 am. Se preguntaba si Lapis ya había llegado a casa, si seguiría caminando en la arena, si en ese momento pudieron haber estado juntas viendo las olas subir. Se acomodó boca arriba mirando el techo, tratando de concentrarse en dormir.

Pero había una pregunta que le martillaba con fuerza en la cabeza.

"¿Por qué siempre te limitas, Peridot?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Perdón por tardar más de lo normal.**

**No estoy muy contenta con este capítulo:( siento que me faltó más ganas. El calor que esta haciendo me bajó mucho los animos:'(**

**Perdón, prometo esforzarme mucho más en el siguiente! /3**

**Capítulo 4 **

**Fiesta**

La radio estaba encendida, como casi todos los días en su dormitorio. Era medio día pero la música mixta sonaba a un volumen alto a pesar de tener la puerta abierta. Era sábado, pero no había mucho que hacer, ambas chicas aun llevaban puestas sus pijamas. Amatista pasaba el rato en su celular, y Peridot terminaba los últimos puntos de un proyecto. Llevaba las ultimas tres noches trabajando en eso, y no dormía bien debido al horario escolar y laboral. Por un segundo despegó la vista del monitor y vio a su amiga, en ocasiones envidiaba su actitud despreocupada y floja. El pequeño escritorio estaba lleno de hojas y libros desorganizados, y un par de latas de bebidas energizantes que la ayudaron a quedarse despierta desde la madrugada. Tecleaba con velocidad en su vieja computadora portátil, deseaba acabar pronto para poder tomar una siesta. Parpadeaba, sintiendo el ardor en sus ojos, su espalda le dolía y sentía sus piernas dormidas, pero no se rendía a pesar de las incomodidades físicas. Le quedaba tan poco por hacer.

-Vas a prenderle fuego a esas teclas -Bromeó Amatista-. Ya sabes... Por lo rápido que escribes y eso... -Explicó cuando no vio ninguna reacción por parte de la otra.

Pero Peridot no contestó, quería terminar. En medio de una frase, un par de dedos se le acalambraron, haciéndola soltar un fuerte quejido parando su tecleo. Movió sus dedos por un rato, aprovechando esos segundos para cerrar los ojos y descansar.

-Deja eso por un rato, Peridot.

-Que tu no tengas sentido de la responsabilidad no es mi problema -Su voz sonaba ronca y cansada-. Solo me falta un par de cosas, corregirlo, rectificar los resultados y otras... muchas cosas.

-Tienes la tarde libre, duerme unas horas y luego terminas esa mierda.

La pobre chica agotada lo pensó por unos segundos, en realidad era lo más obvio, descansar unos momentos y terminar más tarde. Pero ella siempre había tenido esa costumbre de querer hacer todo de una vez, no descansar hasta estar segura de que todo estaba finalizado. Pero desistió por esa vez. Guardó todo y apagó el aparato, al retirarse las gafas, masajeó un poco el puente de su nariz, que estaba algo rojizo. Planeaba darse un baño y luego dormir, pero en cuanto se sentó en su cama se olvidó de todo y se recostó. Apenas cerró los ojos, escuchó un golpeteo en la puerta y Amatista saludó animada.

De mala gana, Peridot abrió sus parpados hinchados. Era Jenny, una de las amigas de Amatista. Los saludos entre las chicas sonaban tan ruidosos, como si no se hubieran visto en años, así que, molesta, se cubrió la cara con la almohada y rodó a un lado, dándoles la espalda.

-Parece que alguien esta de mal humor, ¿eh? -Comentó Jenny refiriéndose a Peridot, recargada en el marco de la puerta.

-¿Hay algún día en el que no lo esté? -Bromeó la robusta.

-Bueno, yo también lo estaría si tuviera que ver este cuchitril todos los días -Dijo, pateando un tenni que se encontraba por ahí-. Perra, ¿Alguna vez limpias?

-¿Eres la nueva encargada de piso, o por qué te importa de repente que limpie mi cuarto?

-Oye, deberías darme las gracias, me preocupa que termines como esos raritos acumuladores que salen en la tele.

-Hay todo un maldito patio allá afuera donde pueden hablar -Interrumpió Peridot, malhumorada.

-Hey, tranquila, ¿Cual es tu problema?

-Lleva toda la noche trabajando en un proyecto -Explicó Amatista, tratando de que la otra chica entendiera-, no ha dormido bien en días.

-No es sano hacer eso, chica, deberías dormir un poco.

-Eso intento, gracias -Murmuró Peridot contra la almohada.

-Como sea -Empezó Jenny dirigiéndose solo a Amatista-, solo vine para decirte que haré una fiesta en casa.

-¿No tienes que trabajar todas las noches en la pizzería?

-Mi papá saldrá de la ciudad por algo urgente, y Nanefua esta demasiado ocupada siendo alcaldesa -Aclaró la chica-, así que la pizzería cerrara este fin de semana.

-¿Kofi cerrara la pizzería en fin de semana? Debe ser algo muy importante.

-Y muy aburrido -Completó Jenny.

-¿Qué hay de Kiki?

-Ya sabré que hacer con ella -Contestó despreocupadamente-. En fin, debo invitar a los otros chicos. Te veo allá.

-Cierra la puerta cuando te vayas -Pidió la rubia, adormilada.

-Desearía vivir en los dormitorios junto a mis amigos -Dijo Jenny, antes de irse-, debe ser como una fiesta todas las noches.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí, solo para abrirla unos segundos después, asomando su cabeza.

-Por cierto, puedes ir también si gustas, Peridot.

La nombrada levantó su brazo, con el pulgar arriba, solo como señal de que la había escuchado. En cuanto volvió a escuchar la puerta cerrarse, acomodó su cuerpo entre la sabana, buscando una posición cómoda. Amatista bajó el volumen de la música hasta convertirla en un murmullo mecedor. Luego de un minuto en silencio, su amiga habló.

-¿Peridot?

La chica solo soltó un sonido como contestación.

-Cuando termines tu tarea, vayamos con Jenny.

-Tú tienes que estudiar calculo -Recordó Peridot-. Mañana tienes examen de recuperación a las 12

-Estudiaré mañana temprano -Solucionó-. Acompáñame a la fiesta, seguro solo será una pequeña reunión.

-No lo se... -Suspiró.

-¿Irás a ver a tu novia?

Peridot se dio cuenta de que no había pensado en Lapis desde que inició la semana, estuvo tan apurada y estresada que no tuvo tiempo de ir a verla. Tampoco creía poder hacerlo ese día, tomaría una siesta, terminaría el proyecto y posiblemente volvería a dormir. "Y comer. No te olvides de comer", se recordó a si misma.

-¿Eso es un si o un no?

-No creo que la vea esta semana -Respondió por fin.

-Entonces vayamos, diversión entre amigas, Garnet, Perla, tú y yo.

-En realidad no tengo muchas ganas...

Y dicho eso, cerró los ojos, durmiendo al fin.

Y a pesar de haber dicho que no le interesaba, ahí estaba con sus amigas rumbo a la casa de Jenny. La zona residencial no quedaba tan lejos de la universidad así que no tenían problema con caminar. Aquella noche el cielo oscurecía en tonos púrpura, completamente despejado, sin una sola nube. La luna brillaba tan blanca como todas las cálidas noches de verano. Apenas eran las 7 de la noche, así que todavía había varios grupos de personas y familias disfrutando su sábado.

Peridot iba detrás de Garnet y Amatista. Nuevamente Perla no estaba para completar el cuarteto y aquello ya le empezaba a parecer bastante inusual, pues estaba tan acostumbrada a ver a la blanca chica. Pero dejo de pensar en ello a medio camino. Su rostro se veía mucho más relajado y fresco, había terminado el proyecto a tiempo y tuvo oportunidad de dormir otro rato, así que todo parecía estar bien.

-¿Donde se ha metido Perla? -Cuestionó Peridot- No la he visto desde que esta holgazana no quiso lavar la ropa.

-Si, ¿Qué ocurre con ella, Garnet? No puede estar 24 horas en clases de ballet.

-Ella habló conmigo ayer -Dijo la alta, cortamente.

-Naturalmente. Eres su compañera de habitación -Observó Peridot-. ¿Le pasa algo malo?

-¿Donde esta?

Garnet solo suspiró y sin prisas, desenfundó su celular y empezó a buscar en el, deslizando su dedo por la pantalla. Después de unos segundos, finalmente se los mostró. Era un mensaje de la chica pálida con una fotografía adjunta, en la que ella y Steven posaban juntos mirando a la lente. Ambos se veían tan felices. Peridot se sintió algo confundida al ver que había ido a ver al chico sin decirles, sin planificar un viaje juntas. Iba a decir algo, pero Amatista fue la primera en protestar.

-¿Fue a visitar a Stevo sin decirnos nada? -Exclamó, molesta- ¿Qué diablos? ¿Por qué haría eso?

-Escuchen-

-Ella sabe lo importante que es Steven para nosotras -Se unió Peridot-, se supone que vamos juntas con él.

-Peridot-

-No lo vemos hasta fin de semestre, y también lo extrañamos, ademas-

-¡Que egoísta! -Interrumpió la chica de cabello lila- Al menos debió avisarnos.

-Nosotras también queremos verlo.

-Necesitaba distanciarse un poco.

-¿Y nosotras no? -Preguntó la rubia, indignada- ¿No nos frustramos? Claro que nos gustaría alejarnos, visitar a Steven y olvidarnos de los problemas. Pero no lo hacemos, y no lo hacemos porque ella nos pide que esperemos, que vayamos juntas, que "afrontemos" los problemas. Y ella es la primera en huir -Al finalizar respiró hondo, no había parado de hablar.

-¿Terminaron? -Cuando las chicas no dijeron más, continuó- Entiendo que estén molestas, yo también lo estoy. Pero debemos entenderla, necesita un tiempo a solas.

-Lo sabemos -Rebatió Amatista-, pero no deja de ser injusto.

-No esta mal tomarse un descanso de la vida aveces.

-No, supongo que no -Aceptó Peridot, más calmada.

-Nosotras somos su familia, y debemos apoyarla dándole su espacio.

-¿Cual es el gran problema en todo caso? -Cuestionó Amatista, fastidiada.

-Ella nos lo dirá cuando crea que es tiempo.

-Que será dentro de cien años porque le encanta escondernos cosas.

-Amatista -Reprendió Garnet nombrándola con voz severa, que la invitaba a guardar silencio.

-Solo digo... -Refunfuñó.

-Extraño a Steven... -Comentó la de lentes, con voz melancólica.

-Yo también. -Susurró la más alta.

Retomaron su camino en silencio, cerrando el tema. Peridot reflexionaba y entendía a su amiga, había ocasiones en las que lo mejor era huir y regresar con nuevas ideas en la mente. No sabía que era lo que la perturbaba tanto pero estaba segura de que tal vez era algo más serio de lo que creía, pero aun así, no estaba contenta. Tal vez era un sentimiento egoísta, celos de que Perla pasara un fin de semana al lado de un ser querido tan amable y maravilloso como lo era Steven. Y sabía que sus amigas pensaban igual. Steven era alguien muy importante en sus vidas, quizá más para Amatista, Garnet y Perla aunque le costara aceptarlo. Era el único hijo de Pink, y aunque Peridot nunca tuvo la oportunidad de conocerla, sus amigas siempre la habían contado historias hermosas en las que narraban lo que hizo por ellas. Como las ayudó a encontrar su lugar en el mundo, como las cuido cuando todos las rechazaron, no solamente a ellas sino a muchas más. El pequeño Steven creció con ellas, siendo educado y amado por su familia. Desgraciadamente, cuando Steven cumplió los siete años, Pink falleció a causa de una enfermedad, ellas quedaron devastadas por la perdida, pero tuvieron que salir adelante por el pequeño. Y ahora él era un chico de 14 años, tan vivo y brillante como su madre. Peridot no lo vio crecer, lo conocía desde hace tan solo tres años, pero lo quería demasiado, era como el hermano menor que nunca tuvo. Sonrió al recordar las vacaciones que pasaban juntos, el chico vivía en otra ciudad la mayor parte del año por la escuela, pero en primavera, verano y navidad volvía a casa. Lo cual la hizo darse cuenta de lo cerca que estaban las vacaciones de verano.

-Falta poco para que Steven vuelva -Anunció Peridot, emocionada-. ¿A donde iremos?

-No hay mucho que hacer en esta pequeña ciudad -Respondió Garnet-. Supongo que será lo de siempre, desayunar todos los días en la Gran Rosquilla e ir a la playa.

-Deberíamos llevarlo a acampar.

-Es una linda idea, pero tú vas a quedarte a cursos extraordinarios -Mencionó Peridot, con una sonrisilla maliciosa-. Tendríamos que ir sin ti.

-Cierra la boca -Dijo entre dientes, causando que la rubia riera-. No necesito esos estúpidos cursos, puedo aprobar sola.

-¿O sea que repetirás el semestre? -La voz de Peridot era burlona- ¿No te dará vergüenza que nosotras nos graduaremos y a ti te faltaran clases?

-Eso suena menos jodido que deberle dinero a la universidad

-¡Yo no le debo a la escuela! -Se defendió.

-¿Y por qué te matas trabajando todo el año?

-¿Y como es que tu pagas tu maldita carrera si solo trabajas en vacaciones? -Estaban jugando, pero esa duda era real.

-Solo lo hago para pagar las colegiaturas y eso, lo demás lo consigo con buena actitud -Explicó Amatista, con orgullo.

-¿Como es eso? -Preguntó ahora Garnet, algo confundida.

-Ya saben... Por ejemplo, si necesito un libro, me hago amiga de alguien que lo tenga y lo llevo a la fotocopiadora.

-¿Y como pagas las copias? -Cuestionó Peridot, divertida

-Coqueteo un poco con el empleado.

-¿Y si es chica?

-Coqueteo con la chica.

-¿Pero y si es una chica hetero?

-La invito a una fiesta con chicos guapos.

-¿Y si no hay fiesta?

-Ya no sigas, Peridot, Amatista te dará una respuesta a todo -Rió Garnet.

Las chicas siguieron preguntando y riendo. Peridot se sentía bien, tenia tiempo sin divertirse con sus amigas. Claro que le emocionaba ver a Lapis y hablar con ella, pero le hacía falta volver a unirse con las chicas. Cruzaron por una esquina y Peridot cesó sus risas casi de golpe, involuntariamente se pegó a la pared como si se estuviera escondiendo, lo que desconcertó al par. A unos metros de ella estaba Lapis, esperando a cruzar, tan distraída en su celular para darse cuenta de que cerca estaba Peridot. La rubia se sintió nerviosa, como siempre lo hacía cuando tenia a aquella chica en frente. Vestía un cardigan bohemio, un short negro y blusa blanca de tirante, varios collares con abalorios de colores adornaban su cuellos.

-Hey, mira, es esa chica Lapis -Le susurró Amatista, y Peridot agradeció su discreción-. Luce como la clase de novia que te prohibe comer carne y usar plásticos del número 7

Peridot la miró extrañada unos segundos.

-Se del tema, tuve algunas así.

-¿Debería ir a saludarla? -Dudó la rubia volviendo a ver a la chica distanciada, sintiéndose como una preadolescente.

-Deberías invitarla a venir -Sugirió Garnet sonriendo.

-No creo que pueda ir, creo que esta yendo a trabajar.

-Eso es lo de menos -Dijo Amatista-, invítala solo para que sienta que la incluyes en tus planes. Para que se sienta aceptada.

-¿No se sentirá más bien molesta? -Cuestionó Peridot, indecisa- Tal vez lo tome como: hey, yo si puedo ir a fiestas y tu no porque tienes que trabajar.

Amatista no respondió, se quedó pensando unos segundos, como analizando lo que comentó su amiga. Pero luego añadió con rostro algo dudoso:

-A las chicas nos gusta que nos inviten a fiestas, ¿Cierto?

-No.

-Habla por ti -Bufó-. ¿Tu no quieres que vaya?

-¿Qué? Claro que quiero, pero-

-Entonces invítala.

Peridot miró a Garnet, en busca de una sugerencia sensata. Pero en su lugar Amatista siguió hablando.

-¿Como quieres caerle bien si no le muestras ningún interés?

La chica lo pensó, en realidad tenia sentido. Si no empezaba a tomar confianza, jamás conocería a Lapis.

-Si vas a hacer algo -Comenzó Garnet-, te recomiendo que sea rápido. No creo que este parada ahí para siempre.

Abrió la boca para decir algo pero antes de que eso pasara, Amatista la empujo ligeramente, acercándola un poco. Peridot respiró hondo y se acercó a Lapis. La ultima vez que habló con ella, todo había salido bien, así que se sentía algo más segura. Terminó al lado de ella, y al no saber como saludarla, decidió darle unos toques en su hombro. Lapis giró su rostro, haciendo que su cabello se removiera ligeramente. La recibió con la misma hermosa sonrisa.

-Parece que es una cita vernos cada sábado -Dijo Lapis.

-Si, lo se, es... genial.

-Pero sería más genial verte más seguido -Comentó la chica divertida, haciendo sonreír a Peridot como una boba.

Tuvo ganas de decirle lo linda que se veía, pero se resistió, estaba segura de que terminaría viéndose como una rara.

-¿V-Vas al trabajo?

-Si, ¿Iras al club?

-No, no, de hecho voy a... -Se detuvo al ver a Amatista apurándola con una seña-. ¿Quieres ir a una fiesta?

-¿Una fiesta? -Rió Lapis.

Peridot solo asintió de más nerviosamente.

-¿Cuando?

-Ahora mismo.

-¿Ahora mismo? -Repitió, menos emocionada-. No puedo.

-Te puedo dar la dirección -Propuso la de lentes, jugando con sus dedos-. Podrías darte una vuelta más tarde.

-Mi turno termina a las tres de la mañana. Creo que llegaría muy tarde.

Peridot sabía que era una tontería. Ahora se sentía tan apenada por quitarle el tiempo a la chica, que la miraba a los ojos.

-Si, lo se, lo siento, no se que pensaba, yo-

-Dame la dirección. -La interrumpió, sorprendiendo a la rubia. Abrió las notas de su celular y se lo pasó a la otra para que escribiera ahí.

Peridot lo tomó y empezó a teclear la dirección de la casa, sus dedos le temblaban ligeramente. Cuando terminó, lo devolvió a su dueña.

-Veré que puedo hacer -Fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de alejarse para cruzar la calle.

Antes de poder reaccionar, sus amigas ya la empujaban para seguir por su camino

Peridot terminó sentada en las escaleras de la casa, jugueteando con un vaso desechable que llevaba vació un buen rato. Estaba rodeada de caras familiares, chicos que veía casi todos los días en el campus, pero aun así no se integraba a ellos. Las luces se mantenían tenues, en un tono sepia uniforme, había series de luces de colores en todos lados, iluminando los rostros de sus compañeros riendo y bromeando entre ellos. Algunos bailaban en la sala, guiados por la música que sonaba alta, no tan fuerte como para ensordecer, no tan baja para ser ignorada. Podía ver a Kiki entre la gente, la pobre estaba apurada de aquí a allá guardando objetos frágiles y marcos de fotos, se notaba que no estaba de acuerdo con la dichosa fiesta. Amatista se había despegado de su lado desde el instante que atravesó la puerta y la había perdido de vista. Garnet estaba sentada en uno de los sofás, hablando con algunos de sus compañeros de la facultad. Pero ella prefirió quedarse ahí, en realidad no era muy unida a esos chicos, discutió con la mayoría por una u otra razón y no quería entrometerse en las relaciones de sus amigas, así que se conformaba con observar y disfrutar de la música. Chicos subían y bajaban, pero las escaleras eran lo suficientemente amplias para no tener que moverse. Estaba tan concentrada en adivinar el significado de una pintura cerca a la pared cuando escuchó que bajaban corriendo las escaleras. Era Jenny, que en cuanto la vio detuvo su carrera.

-Hey, ¿Qué haces aquí sola, Peri? -Preguntó Jenny, con una lata de cerveza en la mano- Baila un poco, te hará bien.

-Creo que estoy bien aquí.

-Oye, pero diviértete, o no te vuelvo a invitar -Animó la morena, se veía ligeramente briaga-. Ven, vamos, mueve tu cuerpo.

Le ofreció su mano y estaba a punto de levantarla cuando vino un grupo de amigos de Jenny y se la llevaron con ellos, entre risas y gritos. Los chicos desaparecieron en la cocina y Peridot solo sonrió. Sacó su celular y se entretuvo entre las fotos, redes sociales y demás. Grabó uno o dos vídeos, solo para burlarse de los chicos después. Su reloj marcaba las 12:43 am cuando un foco parpadeo encima de ella, su mirada permaneció en la débil luz hasta que esta paró de fallar. Escuchó como en el fondo empezaba a sonar In A Gadda Da Vida de Iron Butterfly. Y para completar una serie de eventos, la puerta se abrió al instante. Lapis entró a paso lento, mirando a todos lados, algo perdida. Parecía que sus movimientos se coordinaban con la música, y Peridot se preguntó si todo era real. Despertó de su ligero trance cuando vio a la chica asomarse por todos lados, se levantó torpemente, casi tropezando y caminó a su encuentro.

-Lapis -La nombró ilusionada cuando la tuvo enfrente-, viniste.

-Me las arregle -Contestó con simpleza, alzando los hombros.

-Vaya, eres increíble.

-Es una linda casa -Comentó Lapis, mirando a todos lados-. ¿Es tuya?

-No, no -Sonrió ante la pregunta-, es de una... ¿Amiga?... ¿Compañera?... ¿Conocida? -Divagó, no sabía como explicar su relación con Jenny

-¿A tu amiga compañera conocida no le moleste que este aquí?

-No, estoy segura de que no conoce a la mitad de las personas aquí.

Al decir eso, un breve silencio se hizo presente, ambas miraron sus pies, a las luces, a la pared. Parecía que las dos habían quedado en blanco.

-Quieres algo de beber? -Preguntó Peridot, apuntando a la cocina.

Como respuesta Lapis tomó la mano de Peridot con una sonrisa, y la chica se sonrojo un poco antes de guiarla a la mesa de bebidas. Caminaron por la sala, Lapis no dejaba de observar curiosa la casa. En la cocina, varios universitarios miraban a la de cabello azul, unos atraídos por ella, otros algo confundidos porque la desconocían.

-La cerveza esta en la hielera -Comentó la rubia, sirviéndose del ponche-, aunque supongo que también el ponche tiene alcohol así que...

-No creo haber tomado ponche antes -Confesó Lapis, tomando un vaso y sirviéndose-, tal vez porque no suelo ir a fiestas de universitarios.

-Se que no hay luces color neón ni Bailes pero... al menos hay bebidas gratis.

-Valió la pena venir -Dijo, al momento de tomar un trago.

-¿Como lo hiciste?

-Logré convencer a mi jefe de dejarme ir más temprano -Explicó Lapis- a cambio de ir medio turno el viernes.

-Diablos, lo siento -Se disculpó, sintiendo genuina culpa.

-Esta bien, en realidad quería venir.

-¿Quieres ir arriba? Para hablar... ya sabes, sin tanto ruido -Añadió lo ultimo, nerviosa.

Lazuli rió y comenzó a avanzar antes que ella. La rubia pensó en lo mucho que desearía tener esa confianza. Al subir las escaleras, se dio cuenta de que ahí estaban algunas parejas, besándose, hablando a susurros, entrando a las habitaciones. Pensó en Kiki y lo enojada que estaría si irrumpieran en su cuarto. También sintió un ligero olor a marihuana, cosa que no la sorprendió, incluso en los dormitorios llevaba a oler tan distintivo y fuerte aroma. La música de abajo se escuchaba ahogada y los pasillos se veían más oscuros por la escasa iluminación. Caminaron hasta un rincón cualquiera, frente a una ventana. Nuevamente permanecieron en silencio, Peridot observaba con suma atención unas colillas de cigarro en el suelo. Jenny tendría mucho que limpiar acabando la fiesta.

-Descubrí que trollop no es gracias.

-¿Ah, no? ¿Qué es entonces? -Preguntó Peridot, luego de unos segundos recordando a que se refería.

-Ramera -Soltó Lapis.

La de lentes abrió ligeramente los labios y frunció el ceño, en una mezcla de confusión y sorpresa.

-Ese chico me llamó ramera -Reafirmó-, tal vez porque tardé en hacerle su maldito sunrise.

-Vaya cretino -Escuchó la pequeña carcajada de la chica.

-Aunque me han dicho cosas peores.

-A mi también me han insultado muchos clientes -Confesó Peridot.

-¿Sabes? Una pelea mucho en esto de los bares, pero no me imagino lo frustrante que debe ser atender a una mujer que quiere hablar con el gerente.

-Oh, Dios -Murmuró la rubia, sonriendo-. Si tuviera un dolar por cada vez que me han pedido traer al gerente.

-Me comprarías un lindo collar -Completó Lapis, bromeando.

-En realidad parece que tienes varios -Replicó la de lentes, señalando los accesorios de la otra-, y de muchos colores.

-¿Qué te puedo decir? ¿Por qué usar solo uno cuando puedes usar varios?

Desde abajo alcanzó a escuchar como cambiaba el ritmo de la música, sabía que Crema Agria se había instalado para hacer su trabajo como Dj. Aún así se escuchaba tan lejano, sentía como si solo estuvieran ellas dos en esa casa. Y pronto se dio cuenta de que era la primera vez que estaba a solas con ella, sin luces cegadoras ni clientes molestos, solo ellas dos, frente a frente, la una con la otra en un pasillo con poca luz. Y eso la hacía sentir nerviosa, quizás incluso presionada. Sin decir ni una palabra, Lapis se deslizó hasta el suelo, Peridot la siguió sin dudarlo quedando ambas sentadas en medio del corredor. Era un silencio que no era del todo incomodo, disfrutaban su compañía la una con la otra, hombro a hombro, sin necesidad de decir palabra alguna. La rubia sacó su celular, no porque quisiera revisar algo o porque se estaba aburriendo, en realidad ya era un gesto involuntario de ella. Pero al instante se arrepintió, pues tenía un fondo de pantalla de su serie favorita. Se preguntó que tan ñoña se vería ante los ojos de alguien tan genial como Lapis.

-¿Camp Pinning Hearts? -Preguntó la chica, y Peridot no pudo detectar rastro alguno de burla.

-¿También te gusta? -Cuestionó la rubia, casi al instante y emocionada.

-Es buena.

-No puedo creerlo -Susurró-, es decir, no conozco a muchos que la vean.

-Lo se, yo tampoco, es una lastima que no la vean. Aunque no he tenido oportunidad de ver la quinta temporada. Ya sabes, el trabajo y eso.

-Me gusta pensar que la quinta temporada no existió -Acotó Peridot.

Lo siguiente fue una Peridot explicando con mucha energía sus puntos y comentarios sobre la serie y sus personajes, Lapis también participaba dando sus opiniones. La de lentes aprovechó también para explicar sus ships y el por qué de estas. El rato pasó y el dúo seguía con el tópico de la serie, dialogando emocionadas como niñas. Peridot no podía creer que tenia algo en común con la chica que tanto le atraía, estaba tan entretenida que ni siquiera notó que hablaban y reían como si se conocieran de toda la vida. Cuando todas las opiniones y comentarios quedaron aclarados, ambas concluyeron juntas: el show era genial. Finalizaron con otra ronda de silencio, escuchando las risas estruendosas y los gritos de emoción que ocurrían abajo. Pero ambas se quedaron ahí, perdiéndose la fiesta con tal de estar juntas.

-Se tan poco de ti -Comentó Lapis.

-Ahora sabes que me gusta Camp Pinning Heart.

-No conoces a alguien solo por saber que le gusta una serie. Deberías contarme más sobre ti.

-Bueno, ¿Qué te gustaría saber?

-No lo se. Cualquier cosa.

-Eh... Soy la mejor de mi clase, bueno, siempre lo he sido -Respondió Peridot, con desdén-, escogí mi carrera porque los números son lo único que importa en la vida, o eso me enseñó mi madre -Una leve sonrisa se le formó en el rostro-. Me inscribía a clases avanzadas, aveces me pedía desarmar y volver a armar aparatos electrónicos. Cuando no lo hacía bien se enfurecía y llamaba a mis hermanas para humillarme frente a ellas.

-Eso suena horrible.

-En realidad, las ayudó mucho, no querían estar en mi situación y hacían todo bien.

-¿Fue por eso que discutiste con ella? -Preguntó Lapis, con voz suave y comprensible.

-Algo así -Musitó.

-¿Y tus hermanas alguna vez le hicieron frente? -Las palabras salían con cuidado de la boca de la chica, tratando de no ofenderle.

-No, creo que no -Dijo, frunciendo el ceño, como si tratara de recordar algo-, no las veo desde que me fui de casa así que no estoy segura.

-¿Las extrañas?

-No realmente, son iguales a ella, siempre discutíamos por todo. Era como si cada cosa que hacía estaba mal.

Se entretuvo en el hipnótico patrón del cardigan de Lapis, buscando las palabras para contarle lo sucedido con su familia.

-El día que me fui, hubo gritos por todos lados -Comenzó Peridot, acomodando el armazón de sus lentes en una seña de nerviosismo-, yo estaba furiosa con mi madre. Estaba harta de la manera que quería controlar mi vida. Mis hermanas llegaron para defenderla y nos dijimos cosas horribles. Me dijeron cosas horribles -Repitió, bajando la mirada-. Mi madre también me maldijo. Hace tres años que no se nada de ellas, y creo que así esta bien.

Para cuando acabo, tenia la mirada fija en la ventana que había en el pasillo, perdida entre el oscuro azul. Ignoró por un instante el hecho de que estaba en una fiesta. La cálida mano de Lapis se unió a la de ella y la apretó ligeramente para hacer que la mirara a la cara. Cuando lo logró, le ofreció una sonrisa fraternal y no la soltó.

-Aveces nuestros seres queridos son crueles, nos rechazan, nos niegan... -Susurro suavemente, sonando como la voz de la razón- Pero tu puedes escoger a tu propia familia, personas que te amen incondicionalmente.

La chica escuchó atenta, pensando de inmediato en sus amigas, en Steven, y la forma en la que era feliz con ellos, mucho más de lo que fue con su verdadera familia. Observó la delgada mano de Lapis, fantaseando en que ella también fuera parte de su vida.

-¿Por qué nunca antes te había visto? -Peridot sonó tan soñadora, tan enamorada- Esta ciudad es muy pequeña, y solo te conocí hasta ahora.

-Llegué hace 6 meses.

"Lo sabía", pensó la rubia. En seguida pensó que provenía de una ciudad grande.

-En realidad vengo de un pueblito de por ahí -Confesó Lazuli, apenada.

-Eso es imposible -Comentó Peridot-, nunca he oído a una chica de pueblo decir "dictadura social".

-¿Conoces a muchas pueblerinas?

-No... pero no suena a algo que diría una.

-Crecí en un pueblo, pero viví los últimos ocho años en Empire -Explicó Lapis, riendo al segundo al ver la cara de sorpresa de Peridot-. Ahí descubrí el arte y la cultura popular.

-¿C-Ciudad E-Empire? -Tartamudeo anonadada- ¿De un pueblo a Ciudad Empire?

-Suena como todo un musical, ¿Verdad? -Se burló- Una chica que se harta de cosechar zanahorias y ordeñar vacas, y huye de casa para triunfar en la gran ciudad. Salvó porque la vida de ciudad en realidad no es tan fácil.

-¿Huiste de casa?

-Podría decirse. Le robé dinero a mamá y pedí aventón hasta el siguiente pueblo -Narró Lapis-. Fui a una estación de autobuses, y llegué a una gran y peligrosa ciudad.

-¿Los últimos ocho años...? -Rebobinó, pensativa- ¿Cuantos años tienes?

-24

-¿Llegaste con 16 años a Empire?

-Realmente eres buena para las matemáticas -Jugó Lazuli

-¿16 años?

-Si, bueno, no fue fácil. Me tomó tiempo encontrar un trabajo y un lugar donde vivir -Comenzó-. El primer año dormía en refugios, aveces me dejaban quedarme la noche en algún patio. Comía la horrible comida callejera del muelle, era lo único que podía pagar luego de vender casi todas mis cosas. Nadie quería contratar a una menor de edad. Estaba perdida, atrapada ahí.

La de lentes escuchó atenta, no tenia ni la menor idea de que Lapis había pasado por algo así completamente sola, en un lugar tan grande como lo era Empire.

-Una noche helada de invierno, entré a un edificio para calentarme, no había nadie cuidando. Habían personas, pero nadie me volteaba a ver, me adentré más y... -Se detuvo, mirando a un punto cualquiera, con una expresión de nostalgia- De repente conocí los Bailes. Había gente de todo tipo, modelando, bailando, gritando, luces, alcohol. Yo no sabía que era aquello. Vi por primera vez el vogue, el arte.

La muchacha hablaba muy vivaracha, haciendo ademas y expresiones. Peridot estaba fascinada.

-Seguí yendo a ese lugar, hablé con personas, me hice amigos de algunos. Al poco tiempo me invitaron a vivir con ellos -Lapis sonrió de una forma especial-. Ya tenia un hogar. Me enseñaron su vida y me invitaron a formar parte. Aprendí a sobrevivir en la ciudad, a bailar, a expresarme a través de un vestido, a través del vogue. Solo tenía 18 pero sentía que mi mundo era fantástico -Finalizó con un suspiro.

-Suena como algo increíble, ¿P-Por qué dejarlo? -Preguntó, pero añadió al instante- Quiero decir, me alegro de conocerte pero... eras muy feliz allá.

-Aveces tomamos decisiones extremas -Respondió, alzando los hombros sin tanto animo.

Ahora tenia esa pregunta encajada en su mente. Lapis parecía ser mucho más feliz en Empire, con sus amigos, rodeada de lo que le era importante.

-¿Cuando me enseñarás lo que es el vogue? -Curioseó, tratando de animar a la chica.

Lapis volvió en si, y sonrió. Sin decir nada, se puso de pie y comenzó una coreografía, sin perder tiempo. Sus movimientos eran tan estilizados y simétricos, sus brazos y muñecas danzaban tan coordinados en mímicas y en formas geométricas, su delgado cuerpo bailaba flexible dejando completamente perpleja a la más pequeña. Finalizó la danza, respirando ligeramente agitada.

-Se ve mucho mejor cuando compiten dos bailarines, pero puedes darte una idea -Comentó Lapis, volviendo a unirse a Peridot en el suelo.

-¡Eso estuvo increíble!

-Deberías intentarlo, se siente genial.

-¡No hay forma de que yo pueda hacer eso! -Exclamó Peridot, emocionada- El vogue es fantástico. Tu eres fantástica.

-Vaya, gracias -Sonrió-. Mi novia lo odia...

Al escuchar eso ultimo las palabras de Peridot se ahogaron en su garganta y se convirtieron el balbuceos incomprensibles. La sonrisa se le congeló en el rostro y poco a poco se transformó en una mueca. Se sentía algo abrumada ante la revelación. "Claro que Lapis tiene novia, estúpida", se dijo, "la chica es genial". Entre todas las emociones mezcladas la inseguridad se hizo presente. Tan solo podía imaginar como era la novia de Lapis, seguramente tan increíble e interesante como lo era la moderna chica.

-¿Peridot?

-No sabía que tenias... novia -Dijo, tratando de sonar tan normal como hace unos momentos.

-Bueno... realmente no me gusta llamarla novia porque... -Replicó algo inquieta-. Una novia quiere y alienta a su pareja... ella... -No terminó su frase, desvió el rostro a un lado.

Se veía incomoda, incluso molesta, hablando del asunto. Su gesto era de hastío puro. Peridot no estaba segura de que estaba pasando, quería preguntar, pero parecía algo muy personal. Esperó unos minutos en silencio. La música seguía sonando de abajo, se enfocó en una pareja que entraba a escondidas al baño, veía vasos tirados por ahí, cigarros apagados por donde sea, el olor de marihuana era un poco más fuerte que antes. Se preguntó si todo eso estuvo ahí desde antes y por qué no lo notó. Tal vez hablar con Lapis la hizo olvidar de todo, al contagiarse de su tranquilidad, pero ahora que ambas quedaron en blanco parecía que poco a poco iba reapareciendo la suciedad. Lazuli tenía novia. Claro que estaba desanimada pero no quería que eso la hiciera desistir de ser su amiga. Si, a ella le gustaba mucho pero quería intentar una amistad, con tal de poder estar cerca de ella. Con una mueca, la rubia de preguntó que tan tóxico se oiría eso en voz alta.

-Se llama Jasper -Informó Lapis, despertando a la otra de sus pensamientos-. La conocí en un bar en Empire.

Peridot sintió un escalofrío al oír eso. "Los bares no son lugares para conocer a tu chico ideal", eso le había dicho una de sus hermanas mayores hace tiempo atrás, "Nada bueno sale de los bares". Pero ella conoció a Lapis es un bar, y todo parecía marchar bien, ¿o acaso era cuestión de tiempo para acabar mal? Se convencía de que podrían salir buenas relaciones de los clubs, que solo porque a algunos les falló no quiere decir que todos correrán la misma suerte.

-Y me sentí tan atraída a ella -Soltó, con la misma voz con la que alguien confiesa una culpa-, no la conoces pero es tan incontrolable, la típica bruta salvaje.

La de lentes asintió algo incomoda.

-Es tan diferente a mi, y estúpidamente quise ver que resultaría de esa relación.

No recordaba haberla visto tan sería antes, indignada y fastidiada. Involuntariamente comenzó a aborrecer a aquella Jasper solo por el efecto negativo que esta tenia sobre Lapis.

-Pero... Pero al principio parecía algo bueno -Recordó, triste-, era divertida, incluso amable. Sentí que por primera vez podría amar y ser amada de vuelta. Pero eso no ocurrió.

La melancolía con la que Lapis hablaba estaba matando a Peridot. Era la primera vez que la veía así y pensó que jamás quería volver a oírla tan triste, que era tan maravillosa para sentirse así.

-Una tarde llegó y me dijo que se iba, que ella no iba a seguir viviendo en mi "falsa cortina de arte y revolución" -Dijo lo ultimo haciendo la seña de las comillas-. Y yo, torpe y enamorada, la seguí al final del camino. Terminamos en Ciudad Playa -Añadió amargamente por el recuerdo de haber abandonado su vida.

Ansiosamente, Lazuli empezó a estrujar su vaso de plástico. La más chica no la presionó a continuar, solo escuchaba en silencio. En realidad estaba impresionada de la forma en la que Lapis podía ocultar sus problemas, cuando la veía solo pensaba en la divertida chica que le gustaba la música retro, ahora estaba conociendo su lado más vulnerable.

-Llegamos a su casa... Y ahí inició el problema -Farfulló-. Digamos que... es una relación que murió en cuanto subí al autobús. Bueno, la verdad, no creo que haya sido una relación alguna vez, fue más... un capricho. Lo comprendí muy tarde.

-¿Por qué no terminan? No vale la pena estar anclada a una relación así.

-No tengo a donde ir, no tengo dinero para pagar un boleto o sobrevivir por mi cuenta, no gano lo suficiente como para rentar -Contestó la chica, frustrada-, y no quiero volver a dormir en muelles, nunca más. Me siento completamente sola sin mi familia de Empire.

Peridot nunca fue buena para consolar o aconsejar, se sentía completamente impotente, inútil. Cuidadosamente, tomó la mano de Lapis, como lo había hecho cuando ella estaba mal. Ante eso la chica soltó una risilla débil y la tomó con fuerza, transmitiendo apoyo, igual que antes.

-Todos cometemos errores, Lapis -Comenzó Peridot, despacio-, lo hermoso de ellos es que podemos solucionarlos.

-Eso suena lindo.

-Si, lo se, lo escuché en la radio.

Ambas rieron un poco.

-Pero es cierto -Continuó-, pudiste sobrevivir en Empire con 16 malditos años, estoy segura de que podrás hacer que Jasper se joda.

-Nada me gustaría más que eso.

-Además me tienes a mi, puede que creas que soy una universitaria inútil, pero estoy aquí.

-No creo que eres inútil -Rió Lapis-. En estos momentos, tener a alguien es la mejor ayuda que puedo recibir.

Sus miradas se encontraron, y la de lentes se arrepintió de no haberla visto a los ojos con tanta atención antes. El color azul de sus pupilas era tan hermoso y mítico, parecía que llevaba el mar en ellos. Estando a pocos centímetros de ella podía apreciar su belleza tan natural, la piel que parecía tan suave, los labios que embozaban tan preciosas sonrisas. Y notaba que Lapis la miraba con la misma admiración con la que ella lo hacía, haciendo arder su rostro. Seguía sintiendo el calor de su mano. Tenia tantas ganas de besarla, y quería creer que el sentimiento era mutuo. La joven estaba en una relación en la que no recibía el amor y admiración que se merecía. Peridot no podía odiar más a Jasper.

Aquel momento que compartía con ella parecía una fantasía, y realmente quería besarla. Había decidido tomar la iniciativa, iba a hacerlo. Pero su nombre se escuchó por todo el pasillo. Pronto, se sintió como si ambas despertaran de un trance, sobresaltándose por la interrupción. Amatista la llamaba ruidosamente mientras se acercaba. Cuando por fin las encontró arrinconadas en el suelo no pudo evitar sonreír con sorna.

-Hey, tu debes ser Lapis, Peridot habla muchísimo de ti -Contó Amatista, haciendo sonreír a la chica. Peridot no estaba tan contenta.

-¿Qué quieres, Amatista? -Preguntó la rubia de mala gana.

-Ya es hora de irnos, vamos.

-¿Qué? ¿En serio?

-Garnet ya está llamando un taxi.

Peridot se levantó del suelo, quejándose un poco por sus piernas adoloridas, Lapis la siguió.

-Debo irme.

-Esta bien, yo me quedaré otro rato -Sonrió Lapis.

-¿En serio? ¿Conoces a alguien de aquí?

-No, pero de eso se tratan las fiestas, de conocer.

La chica sonrió por la confianza de Lapis, deseó poder verla así todo el tiempo, avanzó por el pasillo siguiendo a Amatista. Antes de bajar las escaleras observó por ultima vez a Lapis, que se despedía moviendo de arriba a abajo los dedos de su mano derecha.

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5 **

**Cita**

Tenia frente a ella un examen de repaso a medio terminar, y solo el suave sonido de suspiros y cambios de hoja a su alrededor la mantenían despierta. De momentos escribía números y letras apurada, con completa seguridad y sin miedo a algún error, pero luego pensaba en Lapis. Desde que la conoció, no dejaba de recordarla, normalmente lo consideraría como algo muy molesto, pero en esa ocasión no, de hecho le gustaba pensar en ella. Su imagen era como un ligero receso en su cabeza, se concentraba en sus respuestas y luego, por unos minutos, se embelesaba como una niña enamorada.

Solo cuando terminó y entregó sus hojas recordó la mención de Jasper. Para ella era una completa desconocida, como un nombre sin dueño o una sombra sin rostro. Lapis la había descrito como "la típica bruta salvaje", pero eso dejaba mucho a la imaginación. No sabía como sería su cabello, sus ojos o si quiera su forma de vestir, pero eso le era tan insignificante, todo lo que podía preguntarse era que tanto daño le causaba esta a Lazuli, si la lastimaba físicamente, si hería sus sentimientos. Tan solo de imaginarlo sintió un calor subiendo por su estomago, sus hipótesis la hacían enojar, pues realmente le parecía increíble que alguien quisiera dañar a una chica tan amigable. Jugueteaba con un trozo de papel, imaginando que podría hacer ella para ayudarla, no tenía techo propio, su sueldo con suerte alcanzaba para algo de comer, incluso cuando había tenido una fuerte riña con su familia hace años, aún iba cada semestre a recoger a un viejo cajero el dinero que su madre le transfería para pagar el dormitorio, tragándose el orgullo por ser incapaz de pagar el monto por si sola. Era completamente inútil para Lapis.

-Oye -Llamó un compañero, causando un fuerte sobresalto en la chica-. La clase terminó.

El salón estaba completamente vacío, salvo por ese chico a medio camino a la puerta. Peridot asintió nerviosa y comenzó a recoger sus cosas apresurada, se había quedado tan concentrada que ni siquiera supo cuando se habían ido todos. Se colocó la vieja mochila en el hombro y avanzó de prisa por los bulliciosos pasillos. Debía ir a la cafetería para verse con Amatista como cada martes, que era de los pocos días en los que sus horarios coincidían. Al llegar, buscó por todos lados y se dio cuenta de que había llegado primero que su impuntual amiga. Ordenó su almuerzo y empezó sin ella, completamente acostumbrada a la tardanza de Amatista. Esta llegó, pasados 15 minutos, tan ruidosa como siempre y con una bandeja de comida en las manos.

-Hey, ya empezaste -Dijo como saludo, mientras tiraba su mochila en algún lugar cercano a la mesa-. Tomé el monopatín de un chico y no me fijé en la hora.

-¿Quien diablos usa un monopatín en la universidad -Preguntó Peridot, algo sarcástica.

-¡Oye, es muy divertido! Puedes deslizarte por ahí y-

-Y verte como un niño gigante -Interrumpió, riendo.

-Como sea, tu te lo pierdes.

-¿No deberías estar estudiando calculo?

-¿De que hablas? ¡Pasé el maldito examen! -Se defendió Amatista.

-Con 73 puntos, apenas es el mínimo aprobatorio.

-¿Podemos dejar de lado esa basura aburrida y mejor hablar de lo asombrosos que son los monopatines?

Amatista hablaba con gran interés de casi cualquier aparato con ruedas como si se trataran de los secretos de la vida misma. Peridot la escuchaba atenta pero, como le venía ocurriendo en los últimos días, en algún punto se perdió. Pinchaba sin interés su comida, había perdido el apetito por todo el frenesí en su cabeza. Amatista lo notó, y al ver que Peridot no se percataba de nada, tomó un pedazo de fruta del plato de la otra sin permiso, esperando una reacción que nunca llego.

-Joder, Peridot -Se quejó la chica, despertando a su amiga-. ¿Qué diablos pasa contigo? Normalmente ya estarías gritándome un montón de tonterías.

-No me siento como normalmente.

-Si, se nota -Bufó-. Oye, si es por esta Lapis, te diré que está bien encapricharse con alguien un poco, pero no te obsesiones como esos tipos raros de tu clase con esas chicas de videojuegos, ¿Quieres?

-Que especifica -Bromeó Peridot-, ¿También has tenido algunos novios así?

-Lo digo en serio.

-Cambiando el tema... -Comenzó, inquieta- ¿Conoces a... alguna Jasper?

-¿Jasper? No me suena para nada -Respondió-, ¿Qué? ¿Ahora estás enganchada con otra? -Añadió, bromeando.

-¡Claro que no! -Acotó la menor, indignada- No soy como tú.

-Vaya, perdón. Diablos, solo bromeaba, relájate un poco.

-Lo se, lo se -Se lamentó, llevándose una mano a la frente-. Lo siento, he estado algo inquieta estos días.

-¿Por qué preguntas por una Jasper?

-Por nada -Mintió con simpleza.

Amatista asintió, y siguió comiendo. Ambas estaban en silencio hasta que Peridot volvió a hablar.

-¿Como está Perla?

-¿Por qué lo sabría yo? -Rebatió rápido.

-Porque te paseas por toda la universidad en lugar de entrar a clases.

-Si, si, la vi por ahí -Contestó Amatista, de mala gana-, pero estuvo evitándome así que no dijo mucho.

-Sería bueno hablar con ella.

-Oye, recuerda lo que dijo Garnet, dejemos que ella sola nos diga que ocurre cuando pase todo este drama.

Peridot se irritó un poco por la poca importancia que le daba Amatista a su amiga, como si los problemas de esta no fueran importantes. Pero no se sintió capaz de decir algo en su defensa, pues ella también la había atacado el sábado pasado. Pareció que Amatista notó la tensión que se había formado, y preguntó algo más para guiar la conversación a otro camino.

-¿Como va todo con Lapis? -Preguntó con su habitual tono juguetón- Las encontré muy unidas en la fiesta de Jenny.

-Ah, si... Claro... Pues... -Titubeó, sonriendo al recordar la noche- Estuvo bien.

-¿Estuvo bien? -Repitió Amatista, evidenciando que quería oír más.

-Si. Hablamos por un buen rato y... la conocí más.

No dijo más. Esperaba resumir con esa frase un: "Lapis era chica de pueblo y se mudó a la ciudad, vivió unos años en la calle y luego se unió a unas personas que le enseñaron todo eso que me es totalmente desconocido. Y me bailó".

-¿No crees que es algo tonto solo verla un día a la semana? -Preguntó Amatista, como si fuera algo obvio- No es como si estuviera en la carcel o algo así.

-No podemos vernos todos los días. Nuestros horarios no concuerdan para nada.

Sin decir absolutamente nada, Amatista tomó el celular de Peridot que descansaba en la mesa. Esta no objetó nada, pues no sería la primera vez que la chica tomaba sus cosas. Sin darle mucha importancia continuó picando su comida hasta que el sonido de la cámara de su celular se oyó. Amatista había tomado una foto y ahora tecleaba con rapidez y una sonrisilla en el rostro.

-¿Qué estas haciendo?

-Le envío un mensaje a Lapis para invitarla a salir -Contestó con tanta tranquilidad.

-Espera... -Alcanzó a musitar, comprendiendo lo que su amiga había dicho- ¡¿Como sabes su número?! -Exclamó, sin poder salir de su sorpresa.

-Uno de los chicos me lo dio.

-¿Qué? ¿Quienes? ¿De qué hablas?

-Me dijeron que Lapis habló con mucha gente en la fiesta -Explicó-, y unos le preguntaron su número -Luego, se percató-. Espera... ¿Tu no lo tenias?

-N-No... -Confesó, avergonzada.

-No paras de hablar de ella desde semanas, ¿Y no sabes su maldito número?

-Gracias por dejarme en claro que soy un asco hablando con chicas.

-Como sea, ya envié el mensaje.

-¿Q-Qué le dijiste? -Dudó Peridot, nerviosa.

-La invité a una cita mañana en la tarde.

-¿Mañana? -Repitió, comenzando a alterarse otra vez- ¿En la tarde?

-Si, ¿Por qué?

-Tengo que ir a trabajar.

-No vayas y listo.

-No puedo faltar -Recordó Peridot, ansiosa-, si pierdo este trabajo-

-Buscas otro y ya -Interrumpió Amatista, más que relajada.

Peridot suspiró frustrada, colocando sus manos en sus sienes, en un intento de relajarse. Claro que le encantaría ir, pero era algo demasiado repentino que no sabía que hacer, siempre acostumbraba a planear todo con días de anticipación.

-Mierda, Amatista -Dijo por fin, acomodando sus gafas-. ¿Qué voy a decirle al gerente?

-¡Repórtate enferma! -Solucionó emocionada, como si fuera una idea completamente revolucionaria- Sales con Lapis, y vuelves al trabajo como si nada hubiera pasado.

La rubia no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco ante aquella opción tan cliché y poco funcional.

-Debes hacer cosas divertidas de vez en cuando -Dijo-. Ser alocada.

-No puedo ser "alocada".

-Claro que si -Aseguró Amatista-, además es para ver a Lapis, en un día soleado, sin música ni ebrios andando por ahí. Solo ella y tu en una soleada tarde de verano.

Para Peridot aquello era una cuestión muy complicada. Estaba tan acostumbrada a hacer todo bien que su sentido de la responsabilidad le pedía a gritos rechazar el compromiso de una cita. Ya era parte de ella ser disciplinada. Por otro lado, quería pasar un buen rato, aun cuando sabía que posiblemente se arrepentiría después. "Debes darte un receso, Peridot", se decía a si misma. Las cosas en la escuela le estaban yendo según lo planeado, seguía su horario al pie de la letra y mantenía su promedio completamente impecable. No tenia razones para sentirse culpable por hacer algo diferente un día más.

-¿Donde la citaste? -Preguntó, rindiéndose ante si misma.

-En el muelle.

-¿El muelle?

-El muelle tiene muchas ventajas -Convenció la de cabello largo-, es un lugar solitario para dos enamoradas, y dijiste que le gustaba el mar.

-Si, el mar. El muelle es... -Musitó dudosa- Tal vez le traiga malos recuerdos.

-¿Malos recuerdos? ¿De que-

-No quiere volver a dormir en muelles -Susurró, más para si misma.

-¿Dormir en qué? -Amatista alzó una ceja completamente confundida.

-Nada, olvídalo -Respondió Peridot, hablando más alto- ¿Y para qué querías la foto?

-Pensé que sería buen detalle mandarla con la invitación.

-¿Mandarla con...? ¡Pero ni siquiera se como me veo en la foto! -Exclamó, sintiendo su rostro ruborizarse.

-¿De qué te preocupas? Siempre sales mal en las fotos

-¡No vuelvas a hacer eso! -Clamó Peridot, más avergonzada que molesta- Seguramente me veo de la mierda y tu la mandaste.

-Entonces, ¿Qué enfermedad extremadamente contagiosa tendrás mañana? -Preguntó, restándole importancia a la pena de su amiga.

-Aun no se si iré.

-¡Por todos los cielos, Peridot!

-Me refiero a que no se si ella aceptara.

-Lo hará.

-¿Tú como lo sabes?

-Parece estar muy interesada en ti.

-Como sea -Bufó Peridot, sin creer a su amiga.

-¡Lo digo en serio! -Afirmó Amatista- Algunos chicos me dijeron que preguntaba mucho sobre ti, tus gustos y esas cosas.

Al escuchar aquello, la chica sintió un calor en su rostro junto a su corazón acelerarse. Lapis preguntó por ella. No pudo evitar sonreír, arriesgándose a que su amiga se burlara de ella.

Al terminar la hora, Peridot regresó al edificio para su siguiente clase. Mientras tomaba notas, se preguntó si tal vez habían metido a Lapis en problemas por ese mensaje. No sabía si su novia solía husmear su celular o algo parecido, si eso fuera cierto, seguramente no le agradaría la idea de que la chica se viera con otras personas. Pero todo eran solo posibles escenarios, pues no estaba segura de nada que tuviera que ver con aquella mujer desconocida. En medio de la clase, sintió su celular vibrar en el bolsillo de su sudadera, con cuidado lo sacó, nerviosa ante la idea de que podría ser Jasper.

Al abrir el mensaje a escondidas, totalmente adiestrada, no se sintió más relajada. Era Lapis, aceptando la cita. Su respiración se aceleró, sintiendo un cosquilleo agradable en su estomago. Sus piernas se movían ansiosas, tratando de contener las ganas de salir corriendo y contarle a sus amigas que tenía una cita con la chica que le gustaba. En su lugar, continuó escribiendo con normalidad, aunque en su cabeza gritaba y festejaba.

No pudo conciliar el sueño hasta altas horas de la noche, mientras tanto, estuvo cambiando de posición por toda la cama, revisando una y otra vez la hora. Hacía bastante tiempo que no se sentía tan emocionada por una cita, y volvió a recordar que no era un nerviosismo del todo agradable debido a la preocupación de no decir o hacer algo fuera de lugar. Lapis tenia ese efecto en ella, como si cada vez que la veía fuera la primera vez. Estaba tan animada por ver su andar en las calles, tal vez entrar a algunos lugares a los que le gustaba ir, no solo el club donde trabajaba. La madrugada se sintió como un efímero parpadeo. Tan pronto como sonó su alarma, se levantó para asearse e iniciar el día. Las clases fueron igual de monótonas que todos los días. Al finalizar su horario, caminó rumbo a su habitación ideando las frases que diría para tener la tarde.

Con el teléfono en su temblorosa mano, marcó al número del gerente, que contestó casi de inmediato. Luego de varios minutos explicando falsos síntomas y malestares, en los que Peridot tuvo que apretar ligeramente su nariz y hablar entre suspiros para sonar lo más resfriada posible, el hombre accedió de muy mala gana a dejarla faltar. Cuando colgó le sonrió con complicidad a Amatista, que escuchó todo a su lado aguantando las carcajadas.

-Para ser tan disciplinada mientes como un mitómano -Observó Amatista entre risas.

-Supongo que años de mentirle a mi madre sirvieron de algo -Comentó, mientras se quitaba la ropa sucia.

-¡Oye, guardatelo para Lapis! -Bromeó, cubriéndose los ojos al verla semidesnuda- No sabía que eras de esas exhibicionistas

Peridot rió sarcásticamente. En realidad ambas se habían visto en ropa interior incontables veces, pues en un dormitorio pequeño la privacidad era algo imposible. De su guardarropa sacó un conjunto simple, a pesar de los comentarios de Amatista. Tomó sus cosas y salió hacia la parada de autobuses.

Llegando al muelle, se inundó en ese aroma a sal que tenia el mar. El sol brillaba sobre el agua tan azul, creando destellos cegadores y hermosos, podía escuchar a las gaviotas sobrevolando la zona. No había nadie cerca y su única compañía eran un par de botes solitarios. Se sentó en una vieja banca que estaba por ahí, dándose un momento para disfrutar la vista, hacía tiempo que no visitaba al mar por la tarde. El suave murmullo de las olas era como un coro, seguido del crujir de la madera. Cerca del gran muelle podía verse el gran parque de atracciones de Ciudad Playa, y la rubia pensó que se veía como una lejana y fría ciudad de metal aproximándose al muelle. Entre toda la calma, escuchó pasos sobre la madera que se acercaban a ella. Volteó la mirada para encontrarse con Lapis, su corazón volvió a aumentar su ritmo al verla tan cerca.

La chica vestía tan bohemia como siempre, con un largo vestido de telas opacas, collares de varios tamaños y un cardigan tejido comenzando a despuntarse. También notó que su cabello lucía más enredado de lo normal pero no quiso hacer la observación en voz alta. Sin decir nada, la chica se sentó a su lado en la pequeña banca. Permanecieron en silencio unos minutos, disfrutando del sonido del agua.

-Fue un lindo detalle lo de la foto -Dijo por fin Lapis, volteando a verla-. No me lo esperaba pero... fue lindo.

Peridot recordó de repente la dichosa fotografía, se sentía tan bien haberla olvidado pero ahora tenía que armarse de valor para verla y enterarse de que tan alto fue su nivel de humillación.

-No la tomé yo... -Empezó a excusarse- Creo que se envió por error, no se... ¿Puedo...Puedo verla?

Lapis asintió divertida y le mostró el aparato con su imagen. En ella se veía tan poco estética, con sus párpados a medio abrir y formando una mueca con la boca, sin mencionar que ese día no se había molestado en acomodarse el cabello ni en ponerse una sudadera limpia. Peridot no soportó verla más, apartó la vista como si hubiese visto un crimen atroz. Su rostro estaba completamente rojo de vergüenza, en un afán de huir de la situación, cubrió su rostro con ambas manos, esperando las burlas de Lapis. Pero estas no llegaron.

-Creo que podríamos considerarla como arte.

Un gemido escapó de los labios de Peridot, demostrando que lejos de animarla esas palabras solo la avergonzaban más.

-Me refiero a que es tan espontáneo -Continuó Lapis-. Como nos vemos todos en un momento cualquiera de un día cualquiera. Creo que soy afortunada de ver ese lado natural de ti.

La rubia se asomó de entre sus manos, aun sonrojada y temerosa. Lazuli sonrió.

-Deberías sentirte orgullosa de esta foto.

-Es fácil para ti decirlo, tu no eres la de la foto -Gimoteó.

-No, pero soy la que no se peinó para ir a una cita -Consoló Lapis, jugando con su cabello enredado.

-Hablando de eso, pareces una bruja -Bromeó Peridot, tranquilizándose para bajar el rojizo rubor-, ¿Vamos a robar a los hijos de otras personas?

Lapis rió sonoramente, toqueteando más su corta cabellera. La de lentes la observó en silencio, fascinada por sus movimientos y sonidos, como si mirara una mina de oro. Luego de eso, la chica de cabello azul vio el movimiento del mar, tan relajada por sus formas, y una pequeña sonrisa melancólica se pintó en su rostro, de la misma manera en la que alguien ve una foto vieja.

-El muelle de Empire no es tan bonito como este -Comentó-. Siempre hay basura y te roban tus cosas. El agua es gris y la gente vomita en el todo el tiempo

-Diablos, suena muy siniestro.

-Lo es, aunque es mi hogar de alguna forma. Empire y su zona Este.

Notó la nostalgia con la que hablaba al estar lejos de lo que ella llamaba casa.

-El mar aquí es tan azul -Susurró como si fuera una canción de cuna-. Es lo que más me gusta de Ciudad Playa -Luego añadió con una sonrisa más grande- Eso, y tú.

Y con esas simples palabras, los esfuerzos que hacía Peridot para bajar su rubor se fueron a la basura, pues su rostro volvió a brillar en rojo.

-Hey, ¿Estas bien? -Preguntó, igual de jovial, colocando una mano en la frente de Peridot- Estoy segura de que puedo freír un huevo en tu frente -Dijo entre risas.

-S-Si, si -Apartó con delicadeza la mano en su cara, y cambió el tema-. ¿Quieres ir a... algún otro lado?

-Me gusta el mar, pero ya que mencionas lo de ir a otro lado... -Dijo, coqueta- Hay un lugar al que siempre voy y nunca le he mostrado a nadie.

-¿A-A nadie?

-Es genial, te lo aseguro -Prometió, emocionada.

-De acuerdo -Asintió Peridot luego de un rato-. Bien. ¿Donde está?

-Sígueme, te mostraré el camino -Susurró como un secreto, a pesar de que eran las únicas en el muelle.

Antes de decir algo más, Lapis la tomó de las manos para levantarla y comenzar a caminar, como si temiera que fuera a arrepentirse. Se alejaron del muelle, dejando atrás al océano que parecía llorar su soledad. Tan pronto se fueron de ahí, el calor golpeó a Peridot, el verano ya había llegado y las temperaturas aumentaban. La chica bohemia parecía ignorar esto, pues se movía tan ágil y fresca como si estuviera en un manantial, y no en las asfaltadas calles.

-¿Como toleras este calor? -Preguntó la rubia entre suspiros, comenzando a agitarse.

-Estoy acostumbrada, no teníamos aire acondicionado o algo como eso en casa -Explicó Lapis.

-¿En casa de Empire o en la de tu pueblo?

-En ninguna de las dos -Contestó divertida-. Ven, vamos.

Lapis la tomó de las manos y la jaló un poco para que aumentara la velocidad de su paso. Peridot no pudo ignorar la enorme señal de transito que indicaba la carretera para salir de Ciudad Playa, y se alarmó más al ver que su camino iba para allá.

-No podemos ir ahí a pie -Observó la rubia, frenando la caminata de una vez por todas-. Es peligroso.

-Peridot -La llamó-, nunca te haría hacer algo peligroso. Confía en mi. No iremos muy lejos.

-Pero-

-Falta poco.

Peridot rezongó pero continuó. Miró a lo lejos el faro de la ciudad, y como este se hacía cada vez más diminuto. Al principio pensó que Lapis querría mostrarle un lugar recóndito con una vista espectacular, pero estaban adentrándose en una carretera, y sabía que no había nada por ahí.

-Según recuerdo, deberías estar trabajando hoy, ¿No? -Habló con una voz sin perturbaciones o signos de cansancio.

-Me reporté enferma -Cortó la rubia, en realidad le vendría bien una platica pero sus pulmones no parecían permitírselo.

-Bueno, es una mentira piadosa.

-Después de esta hora de ejercicio repentina, no creo que sea mentira mañana.

-Vaya, tienes una condición física muy mala -Rió-, típica en los chicos de números.

-¡Que prejuiciosa!

Caminaron por un largo rato, hablando a medias de temas triviales. La rubia estaba al limite, pues hacía bastante tiempo desde la ultima vez que caminaba bajo el sol. Cuando estaba a punto de dejarse caer, vio a Lapis correr hacía algún lado, cuando alzó la vista vio que la chica señalaba un cerco de metal. Se sintió aliviada porqué el paseo terminó, pero también decepcionada pues no veía más que montañas de metal oxidado y cacharros apilados. Aún así, en un acto desesperado, miró a todos lados en busca de algún local siniestro o una banca incluso. Pero no había nada cerca, más que el vertedero de la ciudad.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí? -Preguntó Peridot, totalmente desconcertada.

-Es lo que quería mostrarte -Respondió, de vuelta excitada como niña pequeña.

-¿De acuerdo...? ¿Ahora qué?

-No, no, lo que quiero mostrarte esta adentro

-¿Adentro? ¿Vas a mostrarme los cadáveres de tus victimas?

-Es algo mucho mejor, vamos.

-Ahí dice "No pasar" -Indicó Peridot, señalando un viejo y marchito cartel a medio despintarse.

Lapis, haciendo caso omiso, comenzó a escalar por el cerco con habilidad, demostrando que tenía demasiada experiencia haciendo ese tipo de cosas. Pero Peridot estaba asustada.

-¡Lapis! -Gritó la más pequeña, asustada- ¡Alguien te va a ver! -Instintivamente volteaba a todos lados, aun cuando no habían visto pasar ni un solo carro en toda la tarde.

-No hay nadie, Peridot -Dijo, tratando de calmarla mientras terminaba de subir-. Créeme, hago esto siempre.

Bajó el cerco del mismo modo que subió, pero al brincar se escuchó el sonido de tela rasgándose. Una parte del vestido de Lapis se había roto, pero sin dudar ni un segundo, terminó por arrancar el pedazo que colgaba.

-Siempre pasa esto -Comentó, jocosa, del otro lado de la red-, toda mi ropa termina rota.

Al verse sola en su lado, la de lentes entendió que era su turno de brincar el cerco. Se quitó las gafas y se las pasó a Lapis, quien ya había comenzado a reír solo por eso. Peridot comenzó a subir, torpe y lentamente, quejándose por el calor del metal. Mientras sujetaba una mano, un pie le colgaba, y viceversa. Logró subir luego de mucho esfuerzo y cuidado, planeaba bajar con la misma lentitud con la que subió pero descuidadamente dio un paso en falso y terminó cayendo al suelo, golpeándose la parte trasera del cuerpo, sin poder evitar soltar un gritillo de dolor. Esto alarmó a Lapis, y rápidamente se arrodilló a su lado, tratando de ayudarla a levantarse.

-Mierda, Peridot, ¿Estas bien? -Sacudía con sus manos el polvo en la ropa de la chica.

-No, quiero decir si, no lo se -Murmuró entre dientes-. Pero estoy adentro, ¿No?

-Estas adentro -Repitió Lapis, aliviada.

-Mañana estaré muy jodida para ir a trabajar.

Lapis la ayudó a levantarse y le colocó sus gafas, cuando se cercioró de que todo estaba bien, la guió hasta el fondo del basurero, bajando la cabeza aquí y allá con cuidado. Trepaban y bajaban por pilas de objetos, pasaban por carros a medio destruir, y siguieron. Las alarmas mentales de Peridot se activaban cada vez que veía alto afilado o roto, imaginando las cortadas dolorosas que podría hacerse solo por caer. Al final del horrible camino, llegaron a un terreno baldío, rodeado de más basura. Entonces vio en el centro figuras esculpidas con metales y otros materiales, con formas bizarras y otras más simples. Curiosa, se paseó por todos lados, observando las creaciones con detalle. Cayó rendida ante una pequeña figura de una nave alienígena construida con varios discos de distintos tamaños.

-¿Tu hiciste todas estas esculturas? -Preguntó, impresionada, sin dejar de ver la escultura de la nave.

-Me gusta llamarlas Meep Morp -Aclaró Lapis, sonriendo al ver su trabajo admirado.

-Es increíble -Murmuró, mirando a su alrededor- ¡Esta es enorme! -Añadió cuando vio una escultura de un árbol hecha de latas de cerveza- ¿Ese es un gato? -Señaló otra figura de alambres.

-Todo esto me recuerda a algo de mi vida. Mi vecina tenía un gato que cazaba ratas -Informó, mientras tocaba el objeto-. El árbol me recuerda a la zona Este de Empire, porque a pesar del alcohol y los vicios hay vida.

-¿Qué significa ese platillo volador?

-La hice después de esa noche en el club -Confesó-, cuando llevabas esa blusa con el alíen bordado. Me recuerda a ti.

Peridot queda perpleja por unos segundos antes de sonreír radiante. Lapis había hecho una "Meep Morp" en su honor, y era fantástica. Brillaba con efecto metálico por el sol, y eso le daba un toque radiactivo. Lapis la dejó ver, mientras ella caminaba al otro extremo del terreno. La rubia escuchó ruidos detrás de ella, al voltearse no pudo evitar acercarse atónita. Vio una escultura más soberbia que el resto. Era una figura parecida a un humano con una pose excéntrica. Simulando un saco, vestía con telas plastificadas y celofán rojo, las joyas que portaba estaban hechas de discos en pedazos y otros materiales brillantes, una malla funcionaba como un vestido forrado de aluminio, aunque estaba incompleta.

-Llevo días creando esto, todavía me falta terminarlo -Dijo Lapis, a su lado-. La falda es el problema, es demasiado aluminio.

-Es bellísima Lapis. ¿Donde aprendiste a hacer todo esto?

-En casa todos eramos niños artísticos. Como vivíamos viendo injusticias, nuestra madre nos enseñaba a expresarnos con formas y movimientos, y comencé a hacer Morps -Recordó-. Habló de mi madre de la Casa, no de mi verdadera madre -Aclaró un segundo después.

-El que tengas dos madres y dos casas me confunde -Admitió Peridot-, no se cuando estas hablando de una o de otra

-Casa de Diamantes, así se llama la Casa a la que pertenezco en Empire -Y ante la mirada aún confusa de Peridot, continuó explicando-. Las Casas son como... las hermandades de la universidad, pero mucho más unidas, como familias. Tenemos una madre que cuida de nosotros, y nosotros de ella.

-Eso suena lindo.

-Lo es.

Peridot asintió, y continuó mirando la escultura, tratando de interpretar lo que significaba para Peridot. Tal vez era su madre de Empire, o simbolizaba la moda de la ciudad. No podía adivinarlo, pero justo cuando iba a preguntar, Lazuli le habló.

-¿Quieres... ayudarme a terminarla? -Sonrió, nerviosa.

-Claro, pero... no se que hacer.

-Te puedo enseñar -Respondió emocionada, tomando un bote que contenía el aluminio.

Lapis le señaló la forma de acomodar el papel, y juntas comenzaron a rellenar la figura. Era la primera vez que Peridot hacía algo como eso, así que le tomó un rato hacerlo bien. A pesar de eso, sus errores eran elogiados por la otra chica, en lugar de ser señalados y odiados, y eso era algo completamente nuevo pues desde pequeña estaba acostumbrada a ser castigada por fallar. Y por primera vez, no se sentía mal al equivocarse.

-Este es mi lugar feliz -Comentó Lapis, mientras doblaba el papel-. Es como mi casa del árbol, se que suena muy infantil pero me gusta escaparme y llegar aquí.

-Es genial que tengas algo así.

-¿Tú lo tienes?

-Si -Suspiró-, aunque es muy diferente a este. Mi lugar feliz es cuando reparo alguna computadora o limpio aparatos. Nada artístico

-Creo que reparar algo es una forma de arte. Formas algo.

-Pero debe hacerse de un modo especifico o de lo contrario esta mal -Explicó Peridot.

-Tal vez, pero ¿Estudias sistemas no?

-Si, pero-

-Tienes que diseñar, ¿no? -Interrumpió.

-Si, pero... No es lo mismo diseñar una escul-, un Meep Morp -Se corrigió- a diseñar... no se, un tablero de circuitos.

-No es lo mismo, pero es arte.

-No, no lo es.

-¿Por qué a los chicos de números les cuesta tanto aceptar al arte? -Bromeó Lapis.

-Tal vez porque nos enseñaron desde niños que el arte no sirve de nada -Respondió Peridot, en un tono desanimado.

-Hey -Susurró Lapis, luego de unos segundos. Tomó la mano de la rubia en un gesto de cariño-. Esta bien. Arte o no, lo que haces es grandioso y hermoso.

Peridot sonrió un poco triste, mirándola a la cara. Creía que podía volverse adicta a los ojos de Lapis, tan tranquilos y sabios. Se soltó lentamente de su agarre y continuó pegando el aluminio. Lapis siguió preguntando por su carrera, y la de lentes respondía animada a todo. Hablar de sus estudios siempre la emocionaba y como no lo hacía muy seguido, no paraba de hablar. Cuando las chicas decidieron que era suficiente de esculpir, dejaron todo y se sentaron agotadas y acaloradas, Lapis se acomodó en una llanta que estaba a su lado y Peridot se sentó en un bote, mirando el trabajo hecho.

-Ahora si me muero de calor -Rió Lapis, levantando completamente la falda de su vestido.

La rubia la miró al escucharla hablar pero cuando vio sus piernas descubiertas apartó la vista de golpe. Empezó a temblar nerviosa y sintió sus orejas calientes, se sentía muy mal consigo misma porque dentro de ella quería verla. Quería ver sus largas piernas y donde acababan.

-Oye, perdón, no quería ponerte incomoda -Se disculpó la chica al notar la reacción de Peridot-, pensé que no te importaría, ya sabes, porque ambas somos chicas y eso -Finalizó para volver a cubrir sus piernas apenada.

Peridot quería decir que no había problema pero pensó que se vería como alguna clase de pervertida mirando. "Pero ahora creerá que soy una mojigata", se dijo. Un tercer pensamiento de culpa le sobrevino, Lapis tenía calor y ahora no podía refrescarse por su culpa.

-Gracias por ayudarme con esto -Habló Lapis, rescatando a la otra de sus pensamientos-. Representa todo para mi.

-¿Q-Que te recuerda?

-Los Bailes. Me recuerda quien soy. ¿De verdad nunca has oído hablar de ellos?

Peridot negó algo apenada.

-Los Bailes son los únicos lugares donde te puedes sentir completamente hermosa, celebran tu propia belleza -Explicó, de la misma forma como si estuviera hablando con cientos de personas-. Caminas y te sientes como una verdadera modelo. Eres arte, y los Bailes son las galerías. Hay premios pero solo con estar ahí ganas.

-¿Ganas muchos premios?

-Aquí no, porque en realidad no participo -Lamentó-, pero allá nuestra Casa ganaba casi todos los trofeos. Madre nos entrenó para los Bailes, ensayábamos casi todos los días y nos conseguía ropa extravagante. Y acabo de recordar... -Añadió- El viernes va a haber un Baile en el club, sería bueno que fueras.

Peridot no respondió, no quería prometer nada a Lapis. Quería conocer esa parte importante de ella, pero sonaba a un mundo donde ella no encajaría nunca.

-Es que... -Comenzó Lapis- Logré hablar con Florida y-

-¿Florida? -Preguntó la de lentes, interrumpiendo a la chica.

-Florida Hazel, el organizador y presentador de los Bailes -Contestó-, lo convencí de que una de las categorías fuera Fantasía Verde, tu color favorito.

Peridot no pudo evitar sorprenderse por el gesto, la chica había hecho eso por ella. La invitaba a participar en lo que le era sagrado, y se sintió completamente honrada.

-¿Lo... Lo hiciste por mi? -No salía de su sorpresa.

-Incluso si no quieres participar... creo que sería lindo que vieras tu color favorito por todos lados.

-Esta bien, no me lo perdería por nada.

-¡Genial! Muero por que veas a los chicos en acción y-

-Quiero participar -Interrumpió-, vestirme de verde... y ver que pasa

Ahora fue el turno de Lapis de sorprenderse, los hermosos zafiros de sus ojos se iluminaron con un brillo de autentica felicidad. Soltó un gritillo de emoción y la abrazó fuerte, como si le hubiese regalado el mundo entero. Peridot disfrutó del abrazo ruborizada, contagiándose de la felicidad de Lapis. Luego de eso, sus estómagos gruñeron por hambre y se dieron cuenta de que era hora de volver a la ciudad.

Peridot no tenia idea de que Lapis la haría caminar más. Pensaba que solo irían a comer a alguna cafetería o restaurante de la zona, pero no. Compraron en La Gran Rosquilla y la llevó a su segundo lugar favorito. Un viejo edificio abandonado en la ciudad que no habían demolido. El lugar estaba totalmente solo, lleno de pasillos y cuartos, en algunos había charcos aunque no se veía algún hueco en el techo. Las paredes en las que no se caía la pintura estaban llenas de rayones, y había muebles viejos y rotos por todos lados. Lapis la guió hasta el ultimo cuarto, subiendo por unas viejas escaleras casi derrumbadas, Peridot no sabía como era que la chica todavía tenia energía. Cuando llegaron a la habitación, esta no tenia techo, salvo por un esqueleto de madera sin terminar, la luz que entraba hacia ver el lugar como algo post apocalíptico, lleno de hierbas saliendo de rincones remotos. En las paredes también había graffiti, pero estos eran más artísticos que los anteriores. Finalmente se sentaron en grandes pedazos de concreto, y Lapis respondió a todas las preguntas que la chica tenia del lugar.

Luego de un rato, al terminar de comer, las risas de las chicas rebotaban de las paredes y se oían por todos lados como voces fantasmales.

-Los Bailes son muy importantes porque son parte de la historia -Expuso Lapis de pie, un poco más seria después de una ola de risas-, nacieron en los 30's para hacer lo que el mundo creía que era para enfermos.

-¿Para enfermos?

-Ya sabes, vestirse del genero contrario, sentirse del genero contrario, todo eso -Respondió-. Fue un refugio para las personas que no encajaban en el "mundo real".

Peridot escuchó atenta mientras permanecía sentada.

-Ven, vamos a ensayar un poco -Dijo Lapis al momento de ayudarla a ponerse de pie y una vez de pie junto a ella comenzó la lección- Debes caminar por la pista como si fueras la dueña de todo.

Seguido de eso, caminó en línea recta para una demostración, moviendo su cuerpo con tanta gracia que casi hizo caer a Peridot. La rubia lo intentó después, probando su falta de practica.

-A cada paso que des, posa como si tuvieras una cámara en frente de ti -Recomendó, seguido de ejemplos-, cuando llegues al final de la pista imagina que estas en la portada de una revista.

Peridot intentó una posición, tratando de imitar la de Lapis, colocando una mano en la cintura y levantando la otra, como si presentara algo.

-Trata de pararte lo más erguida posible -Dijo Lapis, al momento de levantar más su brazo-, la postura lo es todo.

-¿Como aprendiste todo eso?

-Ya te lo dije, Madre nos enseñó todo y ensayábamos juntos -Al terminar le dio un pequeño empujón a Peridot-. Ahora camina -Cuando la rubia llegó a la pequeña marca que había hecho, exclamó- Ahora posa.

》-Da la vuelta, con gracia -Continuó llamando- Mueve los hombros. Gira a los jueces. Posa.

La rubia hacía lo que podía, no estaba segura de como se veía pero se estaba divirtiendo, a pesar de que creyó lo contrario cuando empezó.

-Posa con los brazos, transmite lo que sientes. Figuras exactas. Luce tu rostro. Levanta el mentón, y termina parándote frente al estrado.

Peridot terminó, agregando una pose y Lapis aplaudió entre risas.

-¿Lo hice bien? -Preguntó la de lentes, emocionada.

-Claro, solo recuerda que no hay una forma correcta de hacerlo -Explicó-, solo te dí una idea.

Lapis volvió a sentarse, seguida por la otra chica.

-A quienes debes impresionar es a los jueces, tal vez Florida te diga cosas que parecen hirientes pero tu sigue sintiéndote una modelo hasta el final.

-¿Como sabré que a estos jueces les gusté?

-Fácil, levantan unas cartas con el puntaje del 1 al 10

-¿Y todos lo ven? -Preguntó alarmada.

-No te preocupes, Peridot. Solo vive el momento.

-Solo vive el momento -Repitió en un susurro-. ¿Que debo ponerme?

-¿Tienes algún vestido?

La chica calló, pensativa. Pensó en su viejo vestido de secundaria, estaba segura de que todavía era de su talla, no había crecido nada desde entonces, pero recordó que este se quedó en su casa y no lo tenía con ella.

-No realmente.

-¿Algún conjunto de una pieza? ¿Un traje elegante?

-No, pero... tengo una falda, podría usar unas medias y... ¿Una chaqueta verde?

-No puedo dejarte entrar con solo eso, ¡Te comerán viva! -Exclamó, realmente atemorizada por la idea- Yo me encargo de tu atuendo. Tu solo ve el viernes y yo haré el resto.

-De acuerdo... -Asintió insegura- ¿Qué usaras tú?

-No, no, no participaré -Confesó-. El verde no es mi color.

-¿Qué? ¡No voy a participar si tú no lo haces!

-Nunca lo he hecho sin mi familia...

-Entonces será la primera vez para ambas.

-No lo se, no se me ocurre nada bueno que usar -Se excusó Lapis, como si evadiera la situación.

-¿No tienes nada para ti pero si para prestarme? -Cuestionó sarcástica.

-Bueno... es que estoy segura que a ti se te ve bien todo.

-No, no intentes elogiarme para que me olvide de esto -Rebatió, haciendo reír a Lapis.

-Siento que voy a extrañar más a mi Madre...

-Estoy segura de que ella estaría muy feliz si te viera hacer lo que amas.

Lapis sonrió, con un deje de tristeza, enredando un poco la tela de su vestido.

-Además, ¿Vas a dejar que me destrocen en la pista? Hay solo dos opciones. A, me la paso genial y disfruto porque se que estas a mi lado, o B, me pongo tan nerviosa por estar sola que lo arruino todo y no vuelvo a salir de mi dormitorio.

-¡Eso se llama chantaje!

Peridot puso una cara, dando a entender que se apresurara a escoger.

-De acuerdo, esta bien, viviré mi fantasía verde -Se rindió, riendo-, pero me veré horrible y será tu culpa.

Ambas se tomaron de las manos como si estuvieran cerrando un trato y rieron juntas.

-Regresaré a Empire con un premio del tercer lugar y la Casa de Diamantes me desterrara.

-Eso asumiendo que ganes alguno.

Lapis la miró, con una expresión de fingida sorpresa, colocando una mano en su pecho, cosa que hizo reír más a Peridot.

-Hablando de Empire, ¿Es realmente tan espectacular como dice todos?

-Claro que lo es -Sonrió Lapis-, es donde todas las culturas y subculturas se mezclan.

-¿Es cierto que hay hoteles de 7000 dolares la noche?

-Nunca he pasado la noche en uno, pero existen. No solíamos ir a las grandes avenidas -Entrecerró los ojos, como si tratara de recordar-. Aunque, una vez entré a una fiesta de esos hoteles caros.

-¡¿En serio?!

La chica estaba apunto de narrar su anécdota cuando su celular sonó con el tono de mensaje. Lo revisó sin interés, y al ver el remitente, su rostro cambió drásticamente. Era impresionante lo descontenta que estaba cuando hace unos segundos no paraba de sonreír. Soltó un suspiro y volvió a dejar su celular.

-Es de Jasper -Soltó molesta, para luego tratar sonreír después-, ¿En qué estaba?

-¿Todo esta bien? -Preguntó alarmada.

-Tranquila, todo esta en orden -La convenció.

-Pero...

-Peridot, esta bien. Olvidemosla -Pidió Lapis, sonando casi como una suplica-. ¿Qué estaba diciendo?

-¿De la vez que fuiste a un hotel costoso?

-Claro. No es una gran historia, entré fingiendo ser mesera y metí a mis hermanos -Dijo con simpleza-, yo trabajé toda la noche y ellos hablaban inventándose toda una vida.

-Eres una buena hermana.

-Esa noche conocí a una mujer, era toda una diosa, de verdad. Le serví pan y vino durante horas solo para verla -Alzó los hombros con desdén- Jamás volví a verla. Pero por su anillo creo que estaba comprometida. El diamante era más grande que mi maldito ojo.

Peridot rió ante el ultimo comentario y asintió.

-Yo también me enamoré de una chica que jamás volví a ver.

-¿Peridot me va a contar una anécdota? He esperado este momento desde siempre -Bromeó Lapis, recostándose en el duro concreto como si fuera una niña escuchando un cuento.

-No es nada interesante. La vi en la estación de autobuses cuando viajaba a Ciudad Playa. Era alta, morena y ardiente. Subió a un autobús y desapareció para siempre.

-¿No hablaste con ella?

-¿Qué voy a decirle a una chica desconocida en una estación?

-¿Hola? ¿Hace calor, no? ¿Tienes la hora? Que lindo brazalete. Que hermoso cabello, ¿qué shampoo usas? ¿No odias el olor a basura de la estación?

-Si, si, ya entiendo, debí hablarle -Cortó la rubia, fastidiada.

-No entiendo tu... timidez -Comentó Lapis, incorporándose- Eres guapa, inteligente, algo sarcástica, tienes estilo... Puedes hablar con cualquier chica y seguro terminaran quedando para verse.

-¿En serio crees eso? -Preguntó insegura.

-Por supuesto, cualquiera sería afortunada de conocerte -Susurró más suave.

Nuevamente quedaron en silencio, solo viéndose a los ojos como si no existiera nada más, como si quisieran recordar sus rostros para toda la eternidad. Solas en medio de un edificio abandonado sin nadie alrededor. Pudo ver a Lapis viendo sus labios, sintiendo un escalofrío agradable por todo su cuerpo. Se sobresaltó ligeramente cuando sintió las manos frías de Lapis sujetando su rostro. Y como si todo ocurriera en cámara lenta, vio a la chica acercando sus labios a los de ella. Esta vez no hubo nadie para interrumpirlas, no hubo música que las molestara. Sus bocas se unieron en un casto y pequeño beso, y Peridot amó la sensación. Lapis depositó otros pequeños besos en su mejilla, pero la rubia volvió a besarla, durando más tiempo y sintiendo su calor. Pronto, el chasquido de sus labios se oída por todo el lugar.

Peridot realmente se sentía en los cielos, besarla al fin se sentía tan bien que creyó desfallecer cuando Lapis tocó su pierna con cariño. El sonido del celular las hizo separarse, a pesar de que ninguna de las dos quería parar. Era una llamada en el celular de Lapis, con una mueca la rechazó y miró a Peridot con unos ojos de disculpa.

-Es Jasper. Debo irme ahora -Anunció, decepcionada.

-No tienes porque irte, solo... -Se detuvo antes de terminar, negando su cabeza- Lo siento, solo ten cuidado...

-Oye, no pasa nada. Estaré bien, se como lidiar con esta perra -Dijo, guiñándole el ojo-. Lamento dejarte así, pero... ya sabes. ¿Te llevó a la salida?

-Esta bien, conozco el camino. Me quedaré otro rato aquí, es genial.

Lapis sonrió y salió apresurada por el umbral destrozado.

-¡Nos vemos el viernes! -Se escuchó que gritó por el pasillo. Luego de eso, silencio absoluto.

Sus oídos vibraban, no sabía si era por la calma, el beso, o la culpa. Le gustaba Lapis, le encantó poder compartir un beso y realmente deseó llegar más allá. Pero ella estaba en una relación. Una relación insana. No entendía si estaba haciendo algo malo o algo bueno. No sabía como sentirse. Quería correr para alcanzarla y llevarla lejos el resto de la tarde para que se olvidara de Jasper por un día, pero tampoco quería meterla en un problema del cual no podría ayudarla a salir.

No. Definitivamente no sabía como sentirse


	6. Chapter 6

**Lamento el hiatus sin aviso:( **

**Tuve un bloqueo que duró hasta ahora**

**Y los últimos meses realmente han sido algo:/ **

**Lamentablemente sigo sin poder escribir guión largo:(**

**Lamento si el capítulo está muuuuuy flojo, estoy "recalentando motores"**

**Advertencia: uso de oc**

Capítulo 6

Ballroom

Los días pasaron lentos.

Aquel viernes salió del trabajo sintiéndose agotada, llevaba casi todo el día ajetreada por una u otra cosa. La tenue brisa de la costa la recibió, acariciando su cansada piel mientras caminaba. Cuando por fin se sentó en la fría banca de la parada de autobús, pensó que podría quedarse ahí dormida sin siquiera darse cuenta. Una farola con luz blanca (que más bien parecía verdosa por el polvo) y parpadeante la acompañaba en la sola calle. Estaba esperando el último autobús que la llevaría al centro de la ciudad, para encontrarse con el recóndito club. Mientras observaba el oscuro cielo sobre ella, pensó en las posibilidades de esa noche. No tenía idea de cómo imaginarlo, no sabía que tenía que hacer al principio ni al final, o si debía hacer algo. Somnolienta y cegada por mirar tanto a aquella lámpara, pensó en Lapis y como esta era casi un planeta completamente desconocido para ella. Su extraña singularidad la volvía loca, para bien y para mal. Porque le encantaba pensar en ella, preguntarse si esto u lo otro le gustaría, pero también cargaba con la inquietud de que aquello no llegaría tan lejos. ¿Qué era aquello? ¿Había un aquello, para empezar? Se preguntó una y otra vez. En toda su vida había besado a muchas chicas, pero compartir eso con Lapis la hizo sentir como si fuera su primer beso, como si sus labios hubiesen estado sellados todo este tiempo. No podía asimilarlo, se estaba perdiendo en aquella muchacha, con ilusiones de todo tipo que no eran más que sueños. Sabía que aferrarse estaba mal, que era algo de lo más inmaduro, pero aun así no podía evitarlo.

Y ahí estaba, a punto de entrar en algo que desconocía, algo que no era parte de su mundo, solo por ella. Preguntó a sus amigas (y a cuanto conocido pudo) sobre aquellos Bailes a los que Lapis dedicaba poemas, ninguna entendía de qué estaba hablando. Tal vez, después de todo, el misterio no era lo suyo. Estaba tan acostumbrada a tener todos los datos y fórmulas posibles, sabía que responder incluso antes de escuchar la pregunta. Pero era una completa neófita en cuanto a las excentricidades del mundo artístico. Su madre había hecho demasiado hincapié en convencerla de que no existía nada más que los números, que estos eran la única expresión del hombre. Y por estas ideas era que parecía tan complicado entender a Lazuli. Intentar cosas nuevas no era para ella, pero hacía su esfuerzo.

Despertó al divisar un destello por el rabillo de sus ojos, iluminando su rostro mientras se sentía aún más ciega. El enorme autobús abrió sus puertas pesadas delante de ella, y Peridot se levantó arrastrando los pies. Adentro estaba ella sola, y como única compañía otra luz neón blanca, parecían abundar en esa ciudad. Una ventana rota le impedía ver con claridad a través de ella, aunque solo veía oscuridad y letreros brillantes. Mientras estaba ahí sentada repasó el pequeño acuerdo que formaron. Llegaría al club, y Lapis se encargaría de todo lo demás, no sabía que era "todo lo demás". Se extrañó por lo cómoda que se sentía entre los asientos solitarios, y se lamentó cuando el viaje terminó. En cuanto se bajó del transporte, caminó por las calles bostezando ocasionalmente.

Luego del conocido camino, entró al bar notandolo diferente de inmediato. Lo neón estaba muerto. La azulada luz había desaparecido, reemplazada por unas cuantas que iluminaban el centro. Ahora veía los verdaderos colores opacos y viejos de las paredes. La pista estaba completamente despejada, y descubrió lo amplio que era el lugar. Las mesas y sillas estaban alrededor de esta, como si un vals estuviera apunto de presenciarse en medio. En lo que servía de escenario para los _Dj's _ahora había una especie de podium completamente improvisado hecho con cajas de madera que tal vez eran para las botellas, al lado de este singular objeto había una vieja mesa común y detrás, un montón de trofeos de todos tamaños. No había mucha gente como en ocasiones anteriores, y los que estaban, esperaban extrañamente ordenados en las mesas hablando de sus propios pensamientos. No sabía a donde ir o donde esperar a Lapis, pues no la veía por ningún lado. Nasty, de Janet Jackson sonaba despacio, como si sólo estuviera ahí para ambientar y evitar el silencio. Estaba a punto de sentarse en cualquier lugar, cuando la chica que estaba buscando invadió su campo de visión, como si se hubiese transportado frente a ella.

-¡Viniste! -Exclamó la de cabello azul, más que emocionaba y sonriendo como un ángel- Realmente estás aquí.

-Te dije que vendría -Murmuró Peridot, algo abrumada por la espontánea energía.

Lapis cubrió su sonrisa con ambas manos, como si estuviera viendo orgullosa a un hijo.

-¡Te va a encantar esto! ¡Te lo aseguro!

-Parece... divertido -Comentó la rubia, merodeando con la vista. Ligeramente asustada, tal vez.

-Lo será.

-Claro... Pero...

-Para ponerte en contexto antes de empezar ¿Ves esa mesa de ahí? -Apuntó la chica hacia la suerte de escenario- Es donde se sientan los jueces.

-¿Jueces? ¿Y qué fue lo que hicieron para poder ser jueces?

-No tengo ni la menor idea -Rió Lapis-. De donde vengo, suelen ser los más cercanos al mundo de la moda, o los más veteranos entre la escena del Baile.

-Creo que tu deberías ser jueza, vienes de Empire, la ciudad de la cultura popular y la moda.

-¿Y perderme toda la diversión? No gracias, prefiero que me destrocen por un mal dobladillo.

-¿Es ahí donde se camina? -Preguntó Peridot, señalando la larga pista. Estaba peligrosamente centrada.

-Es donde se vive -Respondió al segundo. Peridot solo asintió.

-¿Y todos esos trofeos?

-Son para los ganadores.

-¿Y qué hay para los perdedores?

-Humillación pública, básicamente.

Lo que debía ser un chiste alteró progresivamente a Peridot. No solía pasar vergüenzas en la universidad, era de las mejores de su facultad, pero ahí no era más que una especie de turista y eso la aterraba.

-Tranquila, hablé con Florida, ¿Recuerdas a Florida? -No esperó a que la de lentes le respondiera- Le dije que es tu primera vez y que no sea una perra contigo.

-¿Puedo confiar en este Florida?

-No lo se, pero vamos a averiguarlo.

Peridot tomó nota: su autoestima estaba en juego. Lapis la tomó de la mano y la llevó consigo, como si estuviera guiando a una niña a una especie de mundo mágico. Mientras, la pequeña rubia observaba los rostros de cuanta persona podía, todos eran tan distintos y llamativos a su manera, lucían completamente experimentados, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sintió como toda una novata. Nunca antes notó que aquel edificio era algo más que solo un club, pues su arquitectura era diferente al de uno. Atravesaron una puerta que las llevó a un pasillo. Las paredes eran de un blanco sucio y una que otra luz parpadeaba con un eléctrico sonido. No era muy ancho. La música se volvía lejana como un eco, tan sólo lo suficientemente alto para ser percibido. El pasillo no estaba solo, habían unas cuantas personas colocándose extravagantes ropajes, de todos colores y formas. Por fin llegaron a un destino, una habitación pequeña sin amueblar, salvo por una vieja percha con objetos y telas de varias procedencias y una especie de tocador. El piso era de madera polvorosa, como casi todo lo demás. Entendió que era un vestidor, viejo e incluso deprimente, digno para una sesión de sueños rotos.

-Tada~ -Canturreó Lapis, con los brazos ligeramente extendidos, como si expusiera un palacio.

-Esto es...

-Algo así como un detrás de escenario.

Junto con sus palabras, el sonoro taconeo de varias personas iba y venía en los pasillos, murmullos fantasmales y el sonido de canciones retro creaba toda un aura casi histórica. Se imaginó hablando de eso en el futuro. Pero estaban en el presente, y eso lo volvía más extraño. Sin perder ni un segundo más, Lapis se inclinó ante una vieja mochila deportiva que estaba en el suelo y comenzó a hurgar en su interior. Peridot solo escuchaba el sonido de varios materiales chocando entre sí, desconociendo su procedencia. Luego de un minuto, la chica dejó en el viejo mueble una especie de tocado voluminoso. Graciosamente lo relacionó con un moño para regalo, aunque gustaba de su color verde primavera. Finalmente, levantó el pequeño vestido que tanto estaba buscando. Lo exhibió delante de ella, permitiéndole verlo. Era completamente verde, pero afortunadamente no tan extravagante como pensó que sería. Estaba hecho de dos telas diferentes que no sabía que podían combinar. No era muy largo, solo lo suficiente para cubrir sus rodillas.

-¿Qué te parece? -Preguntó Lapis.

-Es... lindo

-¿Solo lindo? -Cuestionó, más divertida que ofendida.

-Creo, en realidad no se mucho de este asunto de la moda.

-Se sincera -Pidió la de cabello azul, sin abandonar su voz amistosa- ¿Qué ves en él?

-Un vestido verde

-Si, es un vestido verde de la colección Otoño 2007 de Christian Dior -Informó, fingiendo un tono de niño presumido.

-¿Es Dior? -Señaló el vestido. Jamás estuvo al tanto de los nombres de diseñadores, pero recordaba a sus hermanas mayores hablando del tema cuando eran más jóvenes- O sea, ¿Original?

-¿Te sorprende que una vagabunda de Empire tenga algo Dior? -Sus palabras podrían sonar insultadas, si no fuera por su alegre voz.

-¡No! Claro que no es eso, solo...

-Me lo obsequió mi Madre cuando cumplí 20 -Respondió antes de que Peridot preguntara-. Tantas manos han tocado este viejo vestido pasado de moda. Tan lleno de historia -Se tomó un segundo de verlo, añorada, como una estudiante viendo su vestido de graduación ideal.

-No creo que deba usarlo yo.

-¿No te gusta?

-Me encanta -Peridot pensó por un segundo si debió usar esa palabra-, es solo que tiene demasiado valor para ti.

-Peridot -La nombrada de irguió casi militarmente al ser nombrada-, nada me haría más feliz que verte usar este vestido.

Se dio un segundo para pensar en el mítico poder de las palabras de Lapis sobre ella. Después de todo, estaba ahí solo porque esa cautivadora chica se lo había pedido. Si, ella tenía un peligroso poder sobre la rubia. Murmurando un suave: "de acuerdo", comenzó por deshacerse de la vieja chaqueta descolorida que llevaba puesta. La de cabellera azul le tendió la vestimenta mientras Peridot estrujaba nerviosamente los bordes de su camisa, dudando si debía levantarla. Odió esa sensación, un sentimiento que no recordaba porque lo dejó atrás hace años. Pero Lapis la hacía sentir de esa manera, como si todo fuera nuevo, como si fuera una torpe adolescente otra vez.

-Oh, lo siento ¿Necesitas que me dé la vuelta? -Habló la chica. Ella tan hilarante, mientras Peridot se sentía diminuta.

Cuando Lazuli siguió con sus asuntos en su polvorosa mochila, y la rubia por fin cumplió su imposible hazaña de retirarse la camisa. Un fuerte escalofrío besó su piel desnuda, erizando sus brazos, su diminutos pechos subían y bajaban al compás de su respiración apresurada. Agradeció que la otra joven no la vio en ese estado, se sentía tan patética. Al sentirse recuperada de ese esfuerzo, desabotonó su pantalón junto con la bragueta, deslizando el tiro por sus piernas, ganándose una sensación similar a la de sus brazos.

-Antes de irme de Empire -Comenzó Lapis, siendo solo una voz a sus espaldas-, tomé un par de cosas de mi familia, para poder recordarlos. No pude robarles mucho, tenía el tiempo encima y debía decidir si llevar un sombrero gracioso o más pares de bragas.

Peridot continuó desvistiendose, algo ansiosa por imaginar que alguien podría asomarse por aquella puerta sin perilla, y que apenas cerraba correctamente. Era como si se estuviera preparando para alguna obra de teatro escolar. Tomó la famosa prenda verde y se vistió con ella, sintiendo algo incomoda. Los vestidos no eran lo suyo, los había usado en otras ocasiones en el pasado pero jamás simpatizó del todo con el hecho de llevarlos puestos. No pudo terminar de subir la bragueta y estaba a punto de pedir ayuda, cuando Lapis habló.

-Esas son las formas de ganar ropa en los barrios bajos de Empire, la heredas de tantas manos como los diamantes falsos de tu abuela, o de la nada los encuentras en un viejo baúl- Empezó a sacar más objetos de la pequeña mochila-. Bueno, la opción "c" es husmear en la basura, pero esa no es tan atractiva.

-Así que en Empire también tienen problemas con mapaches, solo que en la Gran Ciudad los mapaches tienen cabello azul, hablan sobre marginación social y buscan vestidos de diseñador. Suena bien -Bromeó Peridot, sorprendiendose a si misma de poder pensar estando ahí, tan lejos de su zona de confort.

-Supongo que puedo compararme con un mapache -Observó la otra chica, extrañamente pensativa-, antes de encontrar mi hogar... En algún punto tuve que buscar comida en los basureros de restaurantes. Una locura, ¿cierto?

Ante esto, la rubia detuvo sus acciones concentrandose por completo en Lapis. Lo que había dicho se grabó en su memoria como un recuerdo de que en realidad no sabía nada de aquella chica, conocía lo superficial y lo divertida que era, pero no lo que sufría y lo que le pesaba. Claro, sabía lo de Jasper, pero ¿Y lo demás? ¿Sus días en las calles? ¿Cuando dormía en lugares diferentes todos los días? "Y si lo supieras, ¿Qué podrías hacer?", se asaltó a sí misma. La respuesta era que simplemente no podría hacer absolutamente nada. Convencida de esto, guardó silencio.

-¿Lo que dije te puso incómoda? -Preguntó Lapis, acercándose a Peridot-. No te preocupes, eso fue hace mucho tiempo -Le restó importancia.

-Pero no es justo que tú... que no pueda decirte nada para ayudar...

-Está bien.

-¡No está bien! -Alzó la voz, haciendo sobresaltar ligeramente a Lapis-. No puedo ayudarte como me gustaría. Ni siquiera se que decirte.

-No tienes que decir nada, Peridot -Consoló.

-No es justo que pases por esto tú sola...

-Puedo cuidarme sola, cariño, no tienes que preocuparte por mi -Dijo Lapis, guiñando un ojo y chasqueando su lengua, finalizando con su famosa sonrisa tranquila.

Peridot sonrió un poco, quiso decir más pero calló. La otra joven la tomó de los hombros y le dio la vuelta para ayudarla con la bragueta. La menor solo pensaba y pensaba, quería hablarle con las palabras poéticas que su mente formaba pero sabía que de su boca solo saldrían frases mediocres. Cuando terminó de vestirse, tomó los zapatos que Lazuli le ofreció y de nuevo sintió pánico.

-No se caminar en estas cosas -Confesó temerosa, levantando el par de tacones verdes.

-Es fácil. Tacón primero, luego punta.

-Pero... ¿No será extraño?

-Te verás genial, tal vez le agregue dramatismo a tu caminata, ya sabes, una modelo moribunda -Rió Lapis.

La chica solo obedeció, colocando en sus pies lo que empezaba a ver como armas mortales. No iba a negar que ya no estaba tan convencida como antes, pero no quería defraudarla, ya había evitado el cambio lo suficiente. Lo siguiente fue Peridot colocándose con torpeza todos los accesorios que Lapis le tendía. Se sintió como una muñeca, aquella a la cual visten y peinan al gusto. El maquillaje no estuvo tan mal como pensó, bobamente sentía cosquillas en su estómago al ver la mirada concentrada de la morena fijada solamente en ella. Aún así, observó su reflejo perpleja, adornado por una imagen poco convencional de sí misma. Sus lentes fueron confiscados, claro que Lapis le consultó la idea de caminar sin ellos primero. Finalmente, el tocado ridículamente grande coronó con soberbia su cabeza y se sintió como una completa desconocida. Curiosamente la sensación no era mala, no entendía bien lo que pasaba pero realmente quería ver cómo terminaba todo aquello.

-¿Ahora qué? -Preguntó Peridot.

-Mirate en el espejo.

-Ya lo hice. Me veo... Me veo bien -Confesó, moviendo la cabeza, analizando los diferentes ángulos de su imagen-. Me veo diferente... Creo que me gusta esto.

-¿En serio?

-Si, quiero decir... No voy a mentirte. Tengo miedo de la mierda que está por ocurrir pero... Al menos me veo genial.

Lapis no respondió, solo sonrió, como si fuera un artista disfrutando su última obra maestra. Apresurada, empezó a atenderse a si misma. Sus ropas comenzaron a caer por el suelo, y la rubia apartó la vista con el rostro ardiendo. Solo escuchó una risa fuerte.

-Descuida, puedes mirar. No es nada que una chica no haya visto antes -Murmuró, con una voz aterciopelada que Peridot no pasó por alto-. Tal vez te motive a venir más seguido.

No hubo respuesta, pero bajo ese permiso, la universitaria se permitió observar un poco más, aún con la cara ardiendo como un sol. El delgado cuerpo de Lazuli estaba adornado por otros pares de tatuajes que no había visto, con figuras similares a mandalas. En sus largas piernas se dibujaban ligeras marcas rojas formadas por el rose de sus prendas contra su piel, tan perfectamente natural. Nunca había notado lo alta y esbelta que era, como una figura faraónica. Llevó sus manos a su espalda, y Peridot no tardó ni un segundo en entender que estaba soltando su corpiño. Con brusca rapidez, volvió a girar el rostro y cubrió sus ojos con una mano, como si voltearse no fuera suficiente.

-Vaya, ¿Soy tan desagradable? -Chanceó Lapis, entretenida por la reacción.

-¡No, no! ¡No es eso! Es que... -Se apresuró a decir, aún cubriendo sus ojos.

-Eres toda una dama, Peridot -Suspiró-. Te avisaré cuando puedas mirar -Canturreó.

Luego de unos minutos escuchó el permiso de la chica y por fin liberó a sus ojos de la oscuridad. La desnudez ahora estaba cobijada por un largo vestido de color verde oscuro, el diseño era simple y el material también parecía serlo, pero Peridot no podía pensar en algo más que ella. La tela era delgada y se apegaba a su cuerpo, haciendo que su silueta se viera más diminuta. La figura de sus senos se alzaba elegante y seductora. Observó como tomaba un par de guantes de ópera negros, el material brillaba como el vestido, en un efecto de satín.

Apenas podía comprender el maremoto de pensamientos en su cabeza. Ante sus ojos Lapis era una Venus, moviendo sus cabellos con gracia, sus largos y delgados dedos tomando objetos del tocador, los tatuajes que antes ya admiraba ahora parecían mitológicos, como si contaran las hazañas de aquella diosa. Peridot jamás pensó tener esas imágenes en su cabeza. Jamás pensó que alguien podía provocar esos pensamientos idílicos. Tal vez, secretamente, Lapis si era una Venus. Solo eso podría explicar aquellos suspiros tan profundos que nacían por ella. A pesar del ruido exterior, no escuchaba nada. Bien pudo estar babeando en ese momento y jamás se habría enterado.

-Madre me mataría si me viera con algo tan simple -Comentó Lapis, trayendo de vuelta la realidad.

-¿De qué hablas? ¡Mirate! -Habló, atónita-. Eres hermosa...

Los grandes ojos azules se posaron sobre ella, y Peridot vio un mar en ellos. La observaba con una mezcla de asombro y diversión, como si, extrañamente, no estuviera acostumbrada a escuchar esas palabras. La de lentes se juró que su misión sería recordarle siempre que era hermosa.

Se observaron por unos segundos más, en un placentero silencio, como si estuvieran conectadas, como si se comunicarán a través de sus pensamientos. Pronto el sonido bullicioso de afuera hizo que ambas giraran hacia la puerta.

-El baile ya comenzó -Anunció la mesera, regresando su atención a Peridot.

Esta solo asintió, con un enorme y doloroso nudo formándose en su estómago. Podía sentir que el calor aumentaba, y sabía que eso no era por su Venus. Era el miedo, los nervios similares a cuando iba a presentar algo frente a un montón de desconocidos. Y de cierto modo, eso era lo que iba a hacer, presentarse. Cuando su compañera se levantó, la estudiante la siguió recordando que estaba atada a un par de tacones incómodos. Su caminar empezó torpe y solo empeoró, no recordaba la última vez que usó zapatos similares. No pudo evitar tropezar a medio camino, cayendo al suelo. Lapis fue a socorrerla, y la mirada que le dio le hizo saber que pensaban lo mismo: tal vez debía tomarse 10 minutos para aprender a caminar en tacones.

Nuevamente el club estaba bañado en múltiples luces de colores, formando míticas imágenes en las paredes. Solo el centro del salón tenía potentes reflectores blancos. Y la música, fuerte y rítmica creaba una especie de escenario confuso. Oía el alardeo de los demás, risas estruendosas y gritos de celebración, todos aclamando al glamour que se vivía en el centro. Una voz hablaba alto en el micrófono pero no lograba entender lo que exclamaba, tal vez porque estaba más asustada que presente. Bajo el umbral, veía todo, nerviosa. Llevaba encima un vestido tan furiosamente verde y una esfera de telas en la cabeza y nadie parecía verla, agradeció por eso. Pero no era la única, extravagantes atuendos volaban aquí y allá. En los altavoces se reproducía la alegre voz de Deee-Lite. Concluyó que jamás olvidaría la manera en que Groove is in the Heart sonaba en aquel lugar. La canción jamás tuvo más sentido para ella.

Sintió una mano tocándole el brazo y dio un respingo. Al girarse, Lapis le sonreía, animandola, y entrelazó su mano con la de ella.

-¿Cómo me veo? -Consultó Peridot, con una voz dolorosamente nerviosa.

-Jodidamente asustada -Rió la de cabello azul-. Relajate y solo disfruta el momento.

-¿En serio haces esto todo el tiempo?

La pregunta no tuvo respuesta, pues la multitud inundó todo en gritos y palabrería. No entendía qué estaba pasando.

-Ven, tienes que verlo de cerca -Lapis la intentó guiar por la gente, pero al notar resistencia, se volvió-. Peridot, vamos, todo estará bien.

La rubia no contestó, pero se dejo conducir. No supo en qué punto sus ideas violentas comenzaron a aturdir su juicio, por unos segundos todo se volvió lejano y los rostros a su alrededor se veían borrosos y temblorosos. Era una sensación que no había vivido jamás, tanto color en una sola habitación, el sentimiento de parecer un regalo de navidad. Una dimensión sin pies ni cabeza, solo así pudo describirlo. Entre todos los accesorios, llevaba una gargantilla con aspecto de cinturón (Peridot lo relacionó más a un collar para perros) y parecía que se hacía cada vez más ajustado, sofocandola y transformando el aire de sus pulmones en fuego. Terminaron en un sitio frente a la pista. La voz del hombre del micrófono se oía más clara y por fin entendía sus palabras.

-El es Florida -Indicó Lapis.

Al verlo, Peridot se preguntó cómo alguien tan ridículamente extravagante lograba pasar desapercibido en un lugar como Ciudad Playa. Todo en él era extraño, pero su foco de atención se posó en la chaqueta de lentejuelas negras, que reflejaban destellos por las luces de colores. El sujeto levantó las manos haciendo ademanes, y notó las mangas acampanadas de la prenda. Justo cuando la chica pensó que esa especie de blazer no podía ser más bizarro notó unos pequeños puntos que brillaban, como estrellas en un mar negro. Jamás pensó que vería a alguien capaz de usar algo con luces de manera no irónica.

-Atención mis niños -Llamó Florida en el podium-, la categoría es Reina rosa -Y consigo, una nueva canción sonó-. Limpien el piso, o asombrense por la realeza.

Todo a su alrededor era caos y fiesta. Los excéntricos personajes flotaban en la vieja pista, abriendo ruidosamente abanicos, bañados en perlas, accesorios, telas, y todo era rosa, justo como había anunciado aquel extraño. Se fijó en una mujer envuelta en ropajes hechos de organzas rosadas, regalando una discreta desnudez, posaba y blandía sus brazos por los aires con gracia, ocasionando suspiros y aullidos. Observó tanto, escuchó tanto, las indulgentes burlas de Florida se esparcían como un veneno que todos celebraban. Para Peridot aquello era como ir a un museo, admiraba boquiabierta todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, olvidando incluso su propia participación. Dejó de poner resistencia y se permitió disfrutar. Las categorías pasaron: noches de cabaret, látex eleganza, realeza ejecutiva, pesadilla azul, todas sonaban tan extrañas y urbanas. Podía escuchar lo animada que estaba Lapis, y cómo la miraba emocionada, como si estuviera asegurándose de que la rubia también lo estuviera disfrutando.

Por un rato, la fiesta (no era la palabra adecuada, pero la estudiante no podía pensar en ningún otra que la ayudara a definir sus pensamientos) continuó, los jueces levantaban las tarjetas con aquellos números malditos que decidían si los demás se desgañitaban por ti, o estallaban en risas. Y de un momento a otro, la música cambió nuevamente y Ring My Bell rebotaba en las paredes.

-La categoría es... -Ronroneó el hombre, añadiendo un silencio dramático- Fantasía verde. Sirvan su dulce envidia.

La sonrisa que adornaba el rostro de la universitaria se borró en un instante. Era su turno de fingir que pertenecía a ellos. Su estómago se revolvió con violencia a la vez que helados escalofríos recorrían su cuerpo con dolorosa electricidad. Si antes estaba asustada, ahora se moría de horror, porque presenció lo cruel que podía ser la escena de los bailes (incluso ella había participado en las sornas). Una gran luz roja se encendió en su mente, estaba en un lugar peligroso. Todas sus alarmas gritaban "¡No lo hagas". Lapis la jaló de la mano para acercarse al inicio de la pista, y rememoró las tardes en las que su madre tenía que arrastrarla al consultorio dental.

Era gracioso como las situaciones extremas la hacían volver al pasado.

En sus años de instituto solía burlarse de los muchachos que hacían lo imposible con tal de que la guapa del salón los aceptara. Y ahí estaba ella, a punto de entrar en un terrorífico lugar y hacer el ridículo por una chica linda. Pero para Peridot, Lapis lo valía y con creces.

-Peridot -La voz de la más alta sonó lejana-. ¡Peridot!

La rubia brincó como un gato al escuchar su nombre.

-Es hora, nena -Comenzó Lapis, acomodando el collar de la chica-. Estás lista para la pelea.

-Tengo miedo... -Balbuceó-. ¿Y si tropiezo y lo arruino? ¿Y-Y si ellos se burlan?

-Peridot -Lapis la tomó de los hombros, tratando de calmarla-, puedes hacerlo. Eres universitaria y estudias todos esos números extraños, ¡Esto no es nada!

-En realidad no hay punto de comparación... -Observó.

-Además, ¡Mírate! Te ves hermosa.

-¿De verdad...? -Preguntó la estudiante, mareada. No sabía si era por los nervios o por la sangre subiendo a su cabeza.

-Eres una diosa en tacones, Peridot. Y debes demostrarlo.

-¿A quién?

-¡A ti misma, Peridot! -Exclamó Lazuli sacudiendo los hombros-. No tengas miedo, estos chicos no son nada.

-Creí que habías dicho que eran geniales.

-No lo son comparados contigo. Vamos, es como lo ensayamos. Justo como lo ensayamos.

-Lapis. No puedo. Hazlo tu primero -Suplicó-. Por favor...

La chica la liberó de su agarre, asintiendo. Tomó su mano por un segundo, sonriéndole con ternura.

-¿Me prometes que no vas a salir huyendo? -Preguntó la de cabello azul.

Peridot asintió.

-¿Saldrás después de mi?

Al verla asentir de nuevo avanzó por el centro de la pista, y Peridot sintió sus dedos deslizarse por su mano. Lazuli caminó por toda la pista, dándole a todos lo que pedían a gritos. La confianza que irradiaba encandiló por completo a la más diminuta, pues flotaba por todos lados, sus brazos imitaban formas artísticas, ahora entendía que estaba_ "vogueando" _. No la vio flaquear en ningún segundo, todo en ella era movimiento, como la elegancia de una serpiente. Ya ni siquiera escuchaba a las personas gritando o la música, porque Peridot por fin estaba presenciando lo que tanto esperó. Lapis expresando en movimientos, en telas, en bailes, en su arte. Y la voz de Florida rompió el momento.

-Querida, te equivocaste de categoría -Dijo, en un fingido tono dulzón-, la categoría es Fantasía Verde; no Reina Barata.

Las risas estallaron en el salón. Peridot simplemente no entendía, ¿Acaso solo ella podía ver su perfección? Aún así, Lapis siguió en su papel y continuó meciendo su vestido.

-Pero ya en serio, señorita Lazuli. Queremos velos, pieles, ¡Joyas más grandes que tu cabeza! -Continuó Florida, gritando eso último-. ¿Por qué usas ese camisón de rebaja?

Nuevamente todos rieron, comenzando a murmurar burlas. Pero Lapis seguía inquebrantable.

-Cuando me dijeron que una Diamante estaba entre nosotros, casi me desmayo -Explicó el excéntrico, como un pastor en medio de una misa (misa negra, pensó Peridot)-. Una hija representando Empire en nuestra humilde ciudad -Para este punto, Lapis ya había dejado de modelar y escuchaba atenta la mención de su Casa-. Ahora veo que nos trajeron las sobras.

Peridot pudo ver como todos gritaban riendo, la cerveza y el licor volando de vasos que fueron sacudidos con energía. No podía ver el rostro de Lapis, pero vio a esta colocar sus manos a cada lado de su cintura, tal vez con indignación.

-No me mires así, cariño. Sabías que te iba a tratar como basura por vestirte así -Consoló Florida-. Veamos la puntuación de nuestra Linda Evangelista. Jueces, por favor.

Las personas que estaban sentadas en el estrado (que ante los ojos de la rubia parecían un jurado de un cuento de Dr. Seuss por sus extravagantes atuendos) levantaron tranquilamente sus cartas mostrando una serie de números: 10, 8, 8, 7, 7

Peridot no tenía idea de qué significaba eso, pero las risas de los demás le hicieron entender que no era bueno.

-Estás despedida, Evangelista. Abandona la pista con gracia.

La música seguía, los reflectores daban vueltas por todo el lugar y todos continuaban gritando y riendo. Lapis no regresó a su lado, permaneció al lado del estrado mientras le hacía señas con los brazos para que avanzara. Y al final, ignoró las alarmas en su cabeza y lo hizo.

Peridot no podía creerlo.

No entendía cómo era capaz de caminar en tacones, en medio de toda esa gente dispuesta a devorarla viva, usando un vestido de un verde para nada discreto. Mientras más desfilaba más pensaba cosas, estaba empezando a odiar la música Disco y se preguntaba por qué no bebió antes de todo eso. Imaginaba que si estuviera ebria todo sería más fácil. Pero estaba sobria y debía afrontarlo.

-Mírenla, aquí viene una reina -Oyó decir a Florida.

Cuando entró por completo al círculo escuchó a sus costados los gritos de los demás, veía de reojo como blandían abanicos en su dirección y estuvo a punto de desmayarse. Tenía la cara levantada, pero la vista fijada en nada. No quería mirar a nadie, no quería ver sus rostros o expresiones.

-Vamos chica, dejanos verte, no seas tímida -Canturreó, siendo seguido por más aullidos como una especie de orquesta.

Siguió caminando sin hacer nada en especial. Se sentía tan rígida como una tabla, demasiado asustada para moverse.

-¡Oh, Dior! Vino con sus mejores garras -Bramó, pero sus palabras no eran captadas por su destinatario-. ¡Todo es tuyo! ¡Lucelo!

Peridot sabía que era demasiado tarde para salir corriendo y que la tierra no iba a abrirse para rescatarla. Su cuerpo temblaba, incluyendo sus pies. En un descuido al caminar sintió como su tobillo se dobló causándole un gran tormento, blandió los brazos en el aire por la falta de equilibrio. Siguió, parecía que en lugar de caminar marchaba hacia el estrado, cosa que nadie pasó por alto pues comenzaban a reír y a negar con la cabeza.

-¡Oh, oh, oh, cariño! ¡Detente! ¡Detente ahí mismo! -Llamó el presentador, alterando mucho más a la chica- ¡Paren la música! ¡Paren la maldita música! -Añadió gritando al ver que lo ignoraban.

La música se detuvo, haciendo que las voces se volvieran un eco que se alzaba hasta el techo. La asustada blonda podía escuchar el brusco latido de su corazón en sus oídos. Sus manos se cerraron en la tela de la falda, estrujandola nerviosamente. El tocado en su cabeza le parecía ahora una pesada corona de concreto. Cuando vieron que no sucedía nada, todos callaron. Con desesperación, Peridot captó a Lapis mirando al maestro de ceremonia, y notó que su rostro estaba en blanco, sus ojos tan abiertos y sus labios solo eran una línea recta. Se veía como una gacela, atenta a cualquier pequeño crujir. Pero Florida Hazel no dejaba de verla y eso la puso más inestable.

-¿Y bien? -Habló al fin el de negro- ¿Nos vinieron a tirar un cadaver?

Peridot abrió la boca, dispuesta a responder pero las palabras se perdieron. Más bien, su cerebro no quería conectar con su lengua para crear un testimonio de su horror. Sin el ruido, la voz del micrófono sonaba más despectiva, clara, bizarra. Estaba segura que lo escucharía en sus pesadillas.

-Admito que tu fachada de Nancy Spungen después de mucha heroína es algo pero, niña... ¿Dónde está el espíritu? ¿Dónde está el amor?

Su garganta dolía cada vez que pasaba saliva, necesitaba agua porque creía estar en un desierto, envuelta de animales peligrosos. En busca de un consuelo, volvió a fijarse en Lapis, quien solo pudo animarla con señas de manos.

-La cosa es, cariño, que un vestido bonito no es suficiente para entrar a un baile -Espetó Florida, y su voz sonó más ponzoñosa que divertida-, ¡Dame sustancia! ¡Dame una historia, además de la niña blanca jugando a ser una suerte de Primadonna!

No podía interpretar esas palabras de otra manera que no fuera un ataque hacia ella, y en medio de todo ese caos de emociones, el enojo hizo su triunfal aparición.

-Antes de venir a pararte aquí, aprende a caminar y solo tal vez así seas algo más que una niña en un vestido bonito. -Continuó agrediendo-. Ahora retírate a casa, tal vez estén transmitiendo Sesame Street

-¿Y qué hay de ti, idiota? -Preguntó Peridot en voz alta, avanzando molesta hacía el podium improvisado.

-¿Qué hay de mi?

-No haces más que pararte ahí toda la noche y decir mierda de las personas.

-Es mi trabajo, cariño.

-¿Ah, si? ¿Y a quién intentas imitar con ese horrible saco, "cariño"? ¿Al maldito Mistoffelees?

Unas ligeras risas se escucharon entre algunos rincones del club.

-Presto, perra -Respondió Hazel, sin mucho interés-. ¿Alguien más, por favor? ¿Alguien que sea real? ¡Por favor, quien sea!

Todos miraban en silencio, por primera vez esa noche. Lapis había comenzado a sonreír divertida.

-Al menos yo puedo decir que uso un vestido bonito -Espetó-. Tu en cambio pareces un estúpido árbol de navidad.

-Por favor, ese vestido es más que bonito, niña -Halagó Florida.

La universitaria entrecerró los ojos de forma acusatoria, intentando leer las intenciones de esas palabras. Un cansado suspiro se escuchó a través del micrófono.

-Muy bien. Tu ganas. Ve al inicio de la pista -Soltó-. Vamos, ve.

Confundida, lo miró unos segundos antes de obedecer y regresar al punto de partida. Eso se estaba alargando más de lo que tenía planeado en un inicio. Pensó que podría simplemente decir que se terminó y disculparse con Lapis, estaba segura que la entendería. Pero ahora también estaba una especie de temor similar a no pasar un examen. Había gritado, clamado ser mejor, ahora debía probarlo de verdad y finalizar lo que empezó. A pesar de contestar a los mordaces insultos, por dentro seguía temblando y podía escuchar el choque de sus dientes por el temblor de su mandíbula, como si se estuviera muriendo de frío. Pero no, moría por otra cosa.

En cuanto se detuvo, observó los burlones rostros de los demás. Peridot empezaba a acostumbrarse a ellos.

-Música, por favor -Pidió Hazel-. Hagamos que el Disco sea tu himno.

Ring my Bell volvió a sonar en los altavoces y la rubia maldijo en silencio. Desde esa noche en adelante, odiaría esa canción.

-Despejen la pista, damas y caballeros, que estamos a punto de presenciar un bautizo de fuego -Anunció el hombre, volviendo su tono de presentador-. Vamos, mi amor, muéstranos como lo haces. Avanza al centro y empieza a posar. Pasos largos pero elegantes.

Peridot entendió lo que trataba de hacer. Siguió las instrucciones, reanudando el volumen de las ruidosa voces. Florida continuó indicando que hacer y dónde pararse, era como aquel ensayo improvisado con Lapis. Cuando le pedía girar, lo hacía. Cuando decía que se detuviera, lo hacía. Todo con una novata torpeza. Se rió al darse cuenta que empezaba a acostumbrarse. Así se mantuvo hasta llegar al estrado. Miró a la chica de cabello azul por un segundo, desde que comenzó todo la sentía lejana. No era una sensación agradable.

-Jueces, por favor -Fue lo único que dijo Florida. Ambos se miraron fijamente, y Peridot pensó que los dos sentían alivio de que por fin acabara todo.

Con un ademán, Hazel le indicó que dirigiera su atención al panel de jueces. Estos comenzaron a levantar las tarjetas y Peridot no quería mirarlas. 9, 10, 8, 9, 10

Detrás de ella, el público comenzó a animar y silbar.

-¡Tercer lugar! Tercer lugar para la señorita cadáver reanimado.

El rostro de la chica estaba rojo y perlado por una ligera capa de sudor. Suficientes emociones en aquella noche. No se dio cuenta de que tenía un trofeo cerca de ella. Se lo tendía un chico sonriente, y no lo tomó hasta que este le indicó que era suyo. Lo sostuvo en sus brazos, ni siquiera lo miró bien pues estaba demasiado impaciente por irse de aquel círculo maldito.

-Te felicito por tu debut, niña -La voz de Florida no mostraba ni una señal del veneno de hace unos momentos.

-¡Me llamo Peridot! -Gritó, molesta. Estaba harta de escuchar la palabra "niña".

Los demás aplaudieron riendo. En un segundo la categoría cambió, y la odisea de la rubia fue completamente olvidada. Solo entonces volvió sonreír. Se dio la vuelta y se integró con los demás, con un trofeo en mano.

Lapis la alcanzó, tomándola de la mano.

-¡No puedo creerlo, Peridot! -Exclamó, excitada- ¡Lo hiciste!

La nombrada solo asintió, con una sonrisa mareada. Estaba agotada, apenas si podía pensar con claridad.

El aire fresco de la madrugada besaba su cara mientras se relajaba. El estruendo de la música era ahogado tras la pesada puerta del club. La noche había llegado a su fin, y Lapis había decidido que lo mejor para Peridot era respirar y hablar a solas.

La estudiante tenía de vuelta su uniforme del trabajo con el que llegó, al igual que sus lentes, devolviendo una vista clara. Ambas chicas estaban sentadas en las duras escaleras en completo silencio, solo existiendo. El barato trofeo descansaba a sus pies, parecía algo fuera de lugar. No se veían a la cara, cada una estaba absorta en sus propias ideas.

-Estuviste genial -Murmuró Lapis a su lado. Su vestido había sido reemplazado por un conjunto más cómodo.

-Esto... fue más raro de lo que pensé.

-¿Estas molesta? -Preguntó su compañera, luego de otros segundos en silencio.

-¿Qué? No, por supuesto que no. Solo... Solo necesito un poco de aire -Se apresuró a contestar-. ¿Puedo ser honesta contigo?

La vio asentir silenciosamente. En su mente separó sus opciones. Podía mentir diciendo que la pasó increíble, que entendía su mundo y ahora mágicamente era parte de él. Podía ser completamente honesta, confesarle que no se sentía capaz de hacer algo similar otra vez. Varias veces mintió para salir bien parada, pero no creía que fuera posible hacerlo en esa ocasión. Su rostro la delataba.

-Esto no es para mi. Los trofeos, l-las risas, los colores, los-

-¿Fue demasiado? -Interrumpió Lapis.

-Si, tal vez. Quiero decir, me gustó ver y me emocionaba estar ahí pero... Cuando tuve a todas esas personas mirándome, me sentí asustada... No lo se, es...

-Peridot. No tienes que darme explicaciones. Lo entiendo. Y esta bien. No tienes que seguir haciéndolo solo para complacerme.

-¿Pero si no logro compartir esto contigo, qué más puedo hacer? -Cuestionó abrumada, finalmente encarandola.

-Oye, hay muchas cosas que podemos compartir, no sólo los Bailes.

-¿Cómo qué?

-Lo descubriremos con el tiempo, te lo prometo.

Lapis la rodeó con su brazo, atrayéndola a ella. Peridot pudo oler su aroma suave y su calor, sintiéndose adormilada, si pudiera escoger le habría encantado quedarse así el resto de la noche.

-Pero lo hiciste bien. Tercer lugar en tu primera vez -Comentó Lazuli, reanudando la conversación.

-Debiste ganar tú. Primer lugar.

-No, la verdad es que pude hacerlo mejor.

-¿Mejor? ¡Te veías como una maldita diosa! -Clamó Peridot, sonrojándose ligeramente por decirlo en voz alta.

-¿Con mi camisón de rebaja? -Dudó, divertida.

-¡Ese idiota no sabía de lo que hablaba!

-Veo que Florida no te agrado mucho.

-No hablemos de eso -Respondió la rubia, haciendo una cara que provocó risas en la otra chica.

Hubo un largo suspiro, y Peridot lo sintió como un beso. Lentamente, el abrazo empezó a disolverse y el calor de la cercanía empezó a desaparecer.

-¿No extrañas a tu familia? -Preguntó Lapis, espontáneamente.

-¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

-Solo responde -Susurró, riendo.

-No. No lo se. No eran muy agradables. Tal vez recuerdo a mis hermanas en sus cumpleaños -Calló al darse cuenta de que era la primera vez que pensaba en ellas en muchas semanas-. Eran los únicos días en los que mi madre no estaba molesta.

-¿La pasabas bien?

-Si, eso creo... -Murmuró. En realidad tenía mucho que contar sobre ellas. Pero se abstuvo.

-Yo extraño a mi madre. A mi verdadera madre -Aclaró Lazuli-. En navidad solía organizar estás fiestas estúpidas e invitaba a todos los vecinos. Las odiaba. Pero me gustaba preparar la cena con ella.

-¿Por qué te fuiste de casa? -Se aventuró a preguntar, pero al segundo añadió:- Yo... Lo siento, creo que no debí preguntarte eso, solo olvidemoslo y-

-Bueno, tu me contaste sobre la pelea con tu familia. Supongo que estamos listas para esta conversación, ¿No crees, chica de números?

La de lentes la observó acomodarse su cabello detrás de la oreja, y no supo interpretar ese gesto.

-No puedo decir esa basura de "es complicado" porque no lo es -Empezó Lazuli, riendo nerviosa-. Me fui de casa porque ya no soportaba vivir en un pueblo donde nunca pasaba nada. Estaba harta de conocer a todos y que todos me conocieran. Era realmente deprimente. Y luego está este chico, Randal.

-¿Qué clase de nombre es ese? -Se burló Peridot.

-Lo se, es estúpido -Secundó-. En fin, mi madre estaba obsesionada con él. Quería que fuera su novia, así podría cumplir su sueño de verme casada con un "buen hombre de pueblo". Mierda -Masculló antes de continuar-, ni siquiera me caía bien. Lo hablé con ella, le dije que quería irme, conocer gente, bailar, vivir en un lugar lleno de marquesinas. Claro que jamás le dije que también quería meterme bajo las faldas de otras chicas.

》-No tuvimos esa pelea de película. Simplemente se rió de mi. Me dijo que yo no sabía lo que quería. Y Randal siguió apareciendo, primero en el huerto, luego en el porche, luego en nuestro sofá, y finalmente en mi maldita habitación.

-¿En tu habitación?

-Lo encerraba conmigo en donde estuviera. Ella estaba fascinada con la idea de que yo fuera la señora Tibbits.

-Por favor, dime que ese no es su jodido apellido.

-Randal Tibbits, el nombre de un ganador, ¿No crees? -Se burló Lapis-. Como sea, un día simplemente dije: a la mierda, me iré de aquí. Le dejé una nota y me fui. Cuándo encontré mi Casa empecé a escribirle, si, lo se, las cartas son cursis pero no recordaba su número. Nunca ha respondido a ninguna, tal vez está demasiado molesta como para hacerlo. Supongo que por eso nunca me animé a regresar -Terminó-. Te dije que no era una gran historia.

Hubo un silencio más aquella noche, Peridot no era buena para las palabras.

-¿No te parece extraño que ambas tengamos historias similares?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Ambas fuimos controladas de una manera u otra, vivíamos la vida que nuestras madres querían. No necesitamos entrar en detalles porque ambas sabemos el resto. Sabemos que se siente. Eso es una de las cosas que compartimos.

"Pero no quiero que solo sea eso", pensó Peridot, mirándola fijamente con el ceño débilmente fruncido.

-Mi madre se puso furiosa cuando le dije que viviría en Ciudad Playa -Soltó la de ojos verdes, sus dedos jugando con la tela de sus mangas en un signo de inquietud-. Ella quería que estudiara en una de esas costosas universidades, yo le rogué, le dije que necesitaba un descanso, y que este lugar parecía el indicado. Ahí comenzó el desastre. Discutimos, ella me insultaba llamándome mediocre, insuficiente y un sin fin de cosas más que no recuerdo -Mentía. Recordaba cada palabra de su madre-. Mis hermanas bajaron. Ellas no... No me atacaron de inmediato, la mayor incluso trataba de ayudarme, pero mi madre seguía. Yo exploté. Le grite y... Le di una bofetada.

Por una fracción de segundo, pudo volver a sentir el ardor en su palma. El sonido permanecía en su cabeza, el golpe, la respiración sorprendida de su familia, y la mirada de su madre. Incluso volvió a odiarse a si misma.

-Mis hermanas se alteraron igual que ella, y comenzaron a insultarme. Pero logré callar a mi madre Lo gracioso es... -Empezó a sonreír. Pensó que seguramente se veía como una demente-. Lo gracioso es que en ese momento deseé tanto que ella me gritara, así sabría que estaba bien, que lo que le hice ni la inmutó. Pero no lo hizo.

Suspiró. Recordó con mayor detalle a su madre. Otra vez su mirada. No se borraba. La mirada de su madre. Ella estaba molesta, se había hartado y reaccionó... pero la mirada de su madre.

-En sus ojos habia odio, claro. Pero... Tal vez lo imaginé, pero creí ver algo más. No era solo enojo y sorpresa, era... tristeza, creo.

Terminó su monólogo. Ya no quería continuar. Concluyó para sí misma que Lapis se había abierto omitiendo algunos detalles que nadie más debía saber. Su historia era igual, tenía fragmentos que quería guardarse.

-Creo que tienes razón. Ambas sabemos que se siente -Comentó Peridot.

Un intercambio de penurias, esa noche realmente había sido algo más. Sintió que sus cabellos eran revueltos por la mano de Lazuli, gesto que fue seguido por otro abrazo. Uno más duradero. Permanecieron así hasta que Peridot anunció que debía irse. Su cuerpo no iba a permitirle estar despierta más tiempo. Se pusieron de pie, y tomó el trofeo que había sido ignorado por completo. Al menos no regresaría con las manos vacías. Caminaron por los callejones, acompañadas por el ruido de otros bares. Era viernes y los turistas se acercaban más y más. Al llegar a la calle principal, la estudiante supo que sus caminos estaban listos para separarse.

-Llegaré al complejo sin saber qué decir -Comentó Peridot, sosteniendo en alto el ligero trofeo de un fantástico tercer lugar.

-Diles que lo ganaste en un concurso de matemáticas que estaba de paso -Bromeó Lapis.

Estaba lista para despedirse, cuando la chica la tomó de la mano una última vez.

-Gracias por hacer esto por mí -Comenzó-. Se que tal vez te empuje muy pronto, pero realmente aprecio lo que hiciste. Gracias.

-N-No tienes que agradecer, yo solo... Quería conocerte más.

-Eres toda una dama, Peridot.

No hubo una gran despedida esa noche. Lapis se inclinó ligeramente para besar los labios de la rubia. Fue solo un beso que duró poco menos de dos segundos, pero eso fue suficiente para ruborizarse. La vio irse por el camino que conducía a la playa, en ocasiones daba media vuelta para despedirse con señas. La noche había terminado y ella debía regresar a la escuela.

Entró al vestíbulo del edificio, encontrandolo completamente desierto. Sus pisadas creaban un eco fantasmal entre las paredes. La luz iluminaba todo, salvo por los puntos oscuros al final del pasillo, parecían una sombría invitación a la claustrofobia. Subió hasta su piso que estaba igual de desolado que los demás. Pasó por una puerta y escuchó el sonido de música detrás de está. Al menos no era la única que estaba levantada. Avanzó hasta su habitación y entró sin más.

Los ronquidos de Amatista eran amortiguados por la sabana que la cubría, su sueño no fue irrumpido por la invasión. Todo estaba a oscuras, a excepción de la opaca luz que llegaba del exterior. Peridot miró su cama vacía, ésta la seducía. Nunca se había sentido más cansada, pero tenía que asearse antes de entregarse al sueño. Dejó el trofeo en el escritorio y tomó sus cosas de higiene. El camino a las duchas jamás fue más doloroso, su cuerpo aparentaba crujir con cada paso. Para su desgracia, la puerta estaba bloqueada con seguro. Conjurando maldiciones, regresó a las puertas con números buscando el de la encargada. Cuándo tocó se topó con la cara del odio mismo, afortunadamente la chica solo le entregó las llaves para poder volver a dormir. Volvió a las duchas, pisando cuchillos imaginarios.

El baño no ayudó a aliviar su malestar físico. Dejó el manojo de llaves en el buzón que tenía la puerta de la encargada, en ese momento poco le importaba si alguien las tomaba.

Regresó a su dormitorio y se recostó, durmiendo casi al instante.

Esa noche soñó con su madre.


	7. Chapter 7

**Lamento no actualizar más seguido:(**

**Capítulo 7 **

**En la playa**

La semana dio la vuelta con su habitual lentitud, tal vez con una inquietante tranquilidad. Los eventos de aquel viernes maldito empezaban a desvanecerse como nieve en primavera, y con ello el mundo volvía a ser normal. La gran parte de esa amnesia se debía a una saturada agenda estudiantil y laboral. Y la otra diminuta parte no era más que el propio deseo de enterrar todos los recuerdos vergonzosos. La falta de tiempo podría ser una maldición para muchos, pero Peridot solía sentirla como bendición.

Los días corrieron, cada vez más calurosos.

El verano era una parte importante en Ciudad Playa, y como cada año, todos lo recibían gustosos. La vida inundaba las calles, y sus habitantes salían a disfrutar de la sobriedad de sus aguas. Peridot no odiaba el verano, al menos no en vacaciones, pero cuando debía caminar de lado a lado por todo el campus, sudada y sofocada, las cosas eran diferentes; cuando sentía como las sábanas se adhieran a su pegajosa piel, con mosquitos revoloteando fuera de su ventana y con un solo ventilador barato como consuelo, las cosas claramente eran diferentes.

Pero aún así, al igual que todos, lo esperaba cada año, porque el calor significaba el fin del curso y el regreso a casa. Claro, no volvía junto a su familia, sino que permanecía en la ciudad, viviendo en la antigua morada de Steven a orillas de la playa. Un par de años atrás, Peridot pasó meses abrumada por encontrar un lugar donde sobrevivir a su primer verano en la ciudad, tenía las manos vacías y una pobre esperanza de lograrlo con un insufrible salario. Al conocer a la diversa familia no esperaba encontrar un hogar que la recibiera con los brazos abiertos, aún cuando no podía ofrecer nada a cambio. Cuando Steven y su padre decidieron mudarse a una ciudad más grande, la casa quedó al cuidado de las chicas. Para ella no había mejor lugar donde estar (aunque tal vez el viejo granero de los Universe podría compararse).

Pero antes de llegar a aquel Edén con refrescante vista al mar, debía terminar muchos asuntos en la universidad, y uno de ellos era la limpieza obligatoria de los dormitorios. Por todos los pasillos, los estudiantes empacaban sus pertenencias, recogían y tiraban cosas en los cubos de basura, los regaños de la encargada y las risas de las demás se mezclaban en un murmuro que rebotaba en las paredes. Peridot y Amatista no eran la excepción, pues llevaban un buen rato ordenando todo. Debido al incesante calor, la rubia vestía un pequeño short y una blusa de tirantes, aunque deseaba quitarse la ropa y simplemente estar en bragas. Su amiga por el contrario, no se quedó deseandolo y lo cumplió, andando descalza por toda la habitación en ropa interior, en ocasiones bailando al ritmo de las canciones que sonaban en la radio. Era casi un ritual que esta estuviera encendida.

-Estoy harta -Se quejó Amatista, dejándose caer en su cama cubierta de cosas variadas-. Llevamos toda la maldita mañana limpiando y no acabamos

-Si tú fueras más ordenada habríamos terminado hace horas -Recriminó.

-¿Entonces es mi culpa?

-Si, básicamente -Afirmó Peridot sin problema, limpiando el sudor perlado de su frente-. Seguimos empacando tus cosas.

-Oye, yo te ayude a guardar tus artilugios extraños.

-Sostener la tapa de una caja mientras yo la sello no es ayudar. Vamos, levántate, queda mucho por hacer.

La de cabello lila hizo caso de mala gana y reanudó sus tareas, murmurando entre dientes lo acalorada que estaba. Tomó otra caja y empezó a meter objetos sin ningún orden o separación, lo que captó la atención de la menor.

-¿En serio no vas a tirar nada? La mitad de las cosas que tienes ahí son inútiles.

-Yo no me meto con tu basura, tu no te metes con la mía, ¿De acuerdo? -Cortó Amatista. Hubo un minuto de silencio, antes de reanudar la discusión.

-¿Para qué necesitas todo eso?

-No lo sé, para rascarme la espalda o alcanzar cosas debajo de la cama, o para construir un robot de basura que haga todo esto por mí -Respondió.

-Si dejaras de traer basura inútil al cuarto no necesitarías de un estúpido robot de basura para que limpie.

-Cielos, Peri, estás más insoportable de lo normal.

Amatista volvió a la cama y no hubo palabra alguna que la hiciera levantarse. Así pasaron otro rato, Peridot realmente intentaba darse prisa. Era sábado, su día de descanso y no se sentía atraída a la idea de desperdiciarlo. Aun así, su amiga no hacía más que jugar con las cosas que iban llegando a su cama: gafas, broches, juguetes, calcetines, botellas, lo que sea era útil para perder el tiempo.

Cuando terminaron de guardar todas las cosas acumuladas, la habitación acabó llena de pilas de cajas, todas marcadas con el nombre de Amatista. Finalmente Peridot se sentó en su colchón, viendo los desnudos muebles a su alrededor. Era una sensación nostálgica, aún cuando no era la primera vez que dejaban esos dormitorios. Ahora se podían ver los años en las paredes, con cicatrices en forma de letras que rezaban las iniciales de otros que estuvieron ahí antes que ellas

-¿Qué vas a hacer con esto? -Preguntó Amatista, liberándola de su trance.

Lo que la robusta chica sostenía en sus manos era el barato premio que había ganado en aquel Baile. La leyenda no solo enmarcaba un tercer lugar, sino también un sinfín de emociones inmortalizadas. La noche que lo trajo a casa descansó en el escritorio, pareciendo un objeto maldito en una tienda de antigüedades. Y en la mañana, su compañera no desperdició la oportunidad de burlarse. Pero Peridot la entendía, despertar y ver un trofeo que no estaba ahí la noche anterior era algo nuevo. Le explicó con lujo de detalle lo sucedido en el club, y todo lo que conllevó ganar algo que ni siquiera quería.

-Olvidé empacarlo -Murmuró-, supongo que lo llevaré en la mano.

-¿En la mano? ¿Para poder presumir que lo ganaste por bailar como Madonna? -Rió Amatista, jugueteando con el objeto, pasándolo de una mano a la otra.

-Ya te dije que no es nada sobre Madonna -Suspiró-, y deja de jugar con él. Vas a romperlo.

-Haces muchas cosas por Lapis, ¿No crees?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Bueno... Vas muy seguido a ese club aun cuando tú actúas como una anciana y los odias, caminaste hasta las afueras de la ciudad para ir a un basurero, violaste una propiedad privada-

-Era un edificio abandonado, Amatista -Interrumpió Peridot-, sin puertas o ventanas. Si el dueño no quería que nadie entrara al menos hubiera pagado por un cerco.

-Y participaste en una especie de ritual gay con un montón de desconocidos -Terminó sin perturbarse por la interrupción.

-¡Eso último se lo había prometido!

-Entonces ya no prometas cosas que te van a dejar perturbada.

-Si, está bien, tal vez eso del Baile no fue muy agradable, pero terminó bastante bien. Lapis y yo... tuvimos una charla y pude conocerla mejor. Y... nos dimos un beso de despedida -Comentó la rubia, tan nerviosa como una niña-, así que valió la pena.

-Diablos, Peridot. Realmente estás obsesionada con esta chica -Se burló-. Todo eso por un beso.

-¿Nunca te has sentido así?

-¿Como una tonta? -Chanceó, con su típica cara de despreocupada.

-No, como si sólo quisieras ver a esa persona sonreír -Continuó la universitaria, ignorando el chiste de su amiga-. Como si estuvieras dispuesta a hacer de todo sólo para verla feliz...

-Muy bien, ahora realmente me estas asustando.

-¿Sentir eso es normal?

-Si, supongo. A veces hacemos cosas para impresionar a alguien.

-No, no me refiero a impresionar, me refiero a... -Las palabras murieron en su boca. Peridot no sabía como explicar algo que ni siquiera ella entendía.

-No puedo creerlo, Peridot. Estas enamorada -Anunció Amatista, burlona.

-Ya te había dicho que me gustaba, la segunda vez que fuí a verla.

-Que te guste alguien y estar enamorado no es lo mismo, Peritonta.

-¿No?

-Mierda, aveces eres como una niña -Rió, estirando su cuerpo con pereza antes de continuar-. ¿No sabes la diferencia de gustar y estar enamorado?

-Llega a tu punto de una vez -Masculló Peridot, rodando los ojos.

-Gustar es sólo un momento de diversión, una sonrisilla boba aquí y allá. Estar enamorado es... estar enamorado.

-Vaya, Amatista. Eso realmente es de ayuda -Respondió, sarcástica.

-No hay mucho que explicar, sólo lo sabes. Creo que tú lo sabes.

-¿Lo sé?

-¡Acabas de soltar toda esa basura de ser una esclava sólo por una sonrisa! -Exclamó Amatista, algo frustrada- ¡Eso es estar enamorada, Peridot!

-Oh, cierto. Puede ser...

-¿Cómo es posible que seas una especie de genio digital, pero una ignorante en sentimientos humanos? -Murmuró de mala gana.

-Estoy enamorada de Lapis...

-Si, felicidades. Ahora déjame dormir un poco -Pidió mientras se acurrucaba en su desnuda cama para descansar-, meter cosas en cajas no es para mi.

Peridot también se recostó, mirando al techo, como lo hacía siempre que buscaba consejo. Le gustaba cerrar los ojos y sentir los ruidos a su alrededor. Pisadas, la música de la radio, el crujir de las hojas, un lejano silbato. Eran sus sinfonías favoritas.

Sus sentimientos por Lapis jamás fueron un secreto, en realidad hacía semanas que los había aceptado, pero ahora se los confesaba a si misma en voz alta. Ya no existía razón alguna para negarlo, y eso era maravilloso. Sentía que todo iba a ser más fácil, que se dejaría llevar por la marea de emociones para jamás volver a sentir vergüenza. Estaba enamorada de la chica y no había vuelta atrás.

Pero muy en el fondo, en esa pequeña parte de su cerebro que la obligaba a caminar en la tierra, sabía que estaba adentrándose en varios problemas. Tal vez demasiado grandes. Lazuli, tan radiante como era, arrastraba consigo una insana unión con Jasper, a quien ella solo conocía por nombre. Siguiendo sus palabras, no era una gran relación. Los sentimientos eran otro asunto, no estaba segura si en algún punto serían correspondidos, si la conexión que tenían sólo existía en su cabeza. A todo eso tenía que sumarle el peso de las dudas. ¿Qué pasaría si Lapis solo quisiera divertirse, mientras ella ya admitía estar enamorada? ¿Qué pasaría si Ciudad Playa no era más que una parada? ¿Entonces ya no la volvería a ver? "Las chicas solo queremos divertirnos", pensó Peridot, frunciendo el entrecejo al instante, acababa de citar una absurda canción de Cyndi Lauper porque recordaba que a Lazuli le gustaba.

Odiaba esa horrible sensación. Incertidumbre, maldita incertidumbre. No saber qué esperar era el peor miedo de la rubia, por eso siempre supo que una carrera de números esa lo suyo. Ellos no le daban sorpresas, no tenían errores, eran iguales aquí y allá. Esa fobia a lo desconocido era la causa de su personalidad introvertida, siempre procuró no relacionarse con tantas personas para no lidiar con el abismo de las emociones. Por supuesto que en el pasado tuvo algunos roces casuales con otras chicas, pero jamás habían entrado tanto en su cabeza como lo hacía Lapis, jamás se había arriesgado por ellas, jamás había despertado pensando en ellas. Y estaba ocurriendo, todo aquello que nunca pasó se presentaba en su vida a revolver todo el orden de sus pensamientos.

Y las dudas tenían un lugar especial. No sabía si entrarían como un veneno para contaminar, o simplemente morirían con el paso de los días.

Abrió los ojos, mirando el mismo techo amarillento. Notaba unas pequeñas manchas de humedad que parecían manchas de café en una carta antigua. Giró su cabeza para ver el reloj, eran las 3 de la tarde y todavía tenía un día por delante, sin proyectos, sin trabajos. Lo único que quedaba por hacer eran los exámenes finales, sin duda debía estudiar para mantener su impecable promedio. Sin embargo, se encontró con la sorpresa de que no querer levantarse. Tal vez era el calor, o tal vez la idea de dejar de pensar en Lapis. Porque había pasado una semana otra vez, y sólo tenía su recuerdo. Suspiró. Realmente deseaba que el recinto tuviera aire acondicionado.

-¿Amatista? -Llamó Peridot, harta del silencio que solo la motivaba a pensar más y más- ¿Sigues despierta?

-Desafortunadamente.

-¿Crees que es malo pensar en una chica todo el día?

-No, Peridot, no es malo tener sentimientos humanos.

-¿Qué opinas de... salir con chicas con novia? -Tanteó.

-Bueno, es un terreno que casi todos hemos pisado -Respondió la de melena lila, sin mucha importancia-. Puede ser problemático.

-¿Qué tal...? -Volvió a empezar, tomando mas tiempo en formular la cuestión- ¿Qué le dirías a una chica que tiene una novia que es... mala persona... y es cruel con ella?

-Esa es una mierda complicada, Peridot. Tal vez le diría algo como "Sal de ahí" o algo más... tú sabes... solidario.

-¿Qué puede ser solidario para una chica que se alejó de su familia y de todo lo que amaba por seguir a esta novia, que es mala persona y que... ni siquiera intenta entenderla?

-Eso es bastante específico, Peridot -Observó su amiga, con más seriedad. Ya no se encontraba totalmente acostada, sino que se apoyaba en sus codos, de alguna forma anticipando la conclusión de todo eso.

-¿Y si te enamoras de esa chica? Digo, sólo quieres estar con ella pero no sabes que hacer con toda esa situación con su novia, ¿Es malo?

-Lapis es esa chica -Afirmó sin necesidad de preguntar lo que era obvio.

Con una mirada de culpa dibujada en su rostro, la atormentada muchacha procedió a contarle parte de la historia de Lapis. Sentía que de alguna manera estaba rompiendo esa aparente confianza que había entre ellas, pero nunca antes había necesitado tanto del hombro de una amiga. Eran tantos pensamientos chocando entre sí, que buscaba cualquier tipo de orientación. No entendía por qué todo debía ser tan difícil. Luego de un rato, Peridot terminó el relato doloroso de la otra mujer.

-No te metas en problemas -Fue lo único que suspiró Amatista, luego de escuchar en silencio.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-No siento que esta chica sea... la correcta -Terminó, dudosa.

-¿La correcta? -Repitió la rubia, con un mal sabor de boca- ¿De qué...?

-No me malentiendas, estoy completamente a favor de que salgas de la habitación y conozcas chicas, pero...

-¿Pero...?

Amatista bufó, denotando frustración, cosa que no hizo más que alterar a la de lentes. Su amiga casi nunca se ponía tan inquieta como en ese momento, parecía una madre cansada explicándole a su hijo una verdad incómoda.

-No lo sé. Mierda. De todas las chicas que hay a tu alrededor, te encariñas de la más extraña. Y con novia.

-¿Entonces no tienes ningún consejo?

-Ya te lo dí, no te metas en problemas.

Y dando concluida la conversación, volvió a recostarse, adoptando su posición para dormir. Peridot se sentía ligeramente estafada, había hablado con la esperanza de claridad pero lo que recibió bien pudo haberlo escuchado de cualquier desconocido. ¿Y qué significaba? No meterse en problemas le sabía como la frase que se le da a una chica que se ilusiona con un criminal, o un vago. Lapis no entraba en ninguna de esas categorías.

Y en realidad, poco le importaba si pertenecía a alguna, ella sólo sabía que quería estar a su lado, que no podía dejarla sola.

Aún sin salir de su estado reflexivo, cerró los ojos. Comenzaba a sentirse adormilada. A pesar de que la luz del día entraba de lleno por la ventana, fácilmente pudo caer en un suave sueño de verano.

Luego de una hora, despertó. Abrió los párpados con lentitud, permitiéndose disfrutar las sobras de somnolencia que aún residían en su cuerpo. En la habitación había una atrapada sensación de calor, dedujo al instante que había dormido sin abrir la ventana. Estaba cubierta de una ligera capa de sudor, cosa que era totalmente normal en el verano de esa costa. La radio seguía encendida, pero ya no reproducía música, en su lugar, un locutor hablaba de las noticias del estado. Pero el reportaje era ligeramente opacado por las voces y sonidos detrás de las paredes. La luz seguía siendo clara, aunque menos brillosa. Toda esa combinación de cosas hacían que Peridot se sintiera más adormilada.

Quería seguir durmiendo, procrastinar hasta el anochecer, pero supo que no debía. A pesar de no tener ningún deber, se conocía bien y estaba segura de que se sentiría inútil si no hacía algo. Con mucho pesar se levantó de la cama y avanzó torpemente por la habitación, las cajas acumuladas no eran de mucha ayuda. Salió del cuarto con la ilusión de que una ducha fría le diera fuerzas.

Al regresar más despierta, tomó su teléfono celular para revisar su organizada agenda. Pensaba que debía encontrar algo que hacer para evadir la tentación de volver a la cama.

Lo primero que vio al encenderlo fue un mensaje, y al ver el remitente sintió una intensa vibración en sus oídos. Era de Lazuli.

Lo abrió al instante, leyendo con tanta avidez.

Era una invitación.

La noche era una acuarela, una densa oscuridad y un hermoso azul, y en el cielo se dibujaban miles de estrellas. El calor era mucho más soportable, acompañado con frescura de la brisa costera. La hermosa melodía de las olas rompiéndose en las rocas se intensificó a cada paso que avanzó. Causaba una inevitable melancolía, con recuerdos inexistentes de la playa. La madera del malecón crujía con fragilidad bajo sus pies. Bajó con cuidado las escaleras, eternamente húmedas por la arena y la sal.

Se envolvió cuanto pudo en su chaqueta mientras avanzaba por la playa, caminando con algo de esfuerzo por la arena que se colaba entre sus dedos. Desde que llegó a la ciudad, nunca había estado sola ahí, apartándose de todo y con un enorme mar negro frente a ella.

A lo lejos, el parque temático de la ciudad lanzaba destellos de luces y podía escuchar entre la estruendosa marea una lejana música. Por un segundo vivió una extraña soledad.

Caminó varios metros, sintiéndose ligeramente inquieta. Se había alejado del malecón y sus opacas luces protectoras, quedando de lleno en la oscuridad azul. Pero su temor sólo duró unos segundos, pues en cuanto la vio se disipó como agua.

Ahí estaba Lapis, en la ensenada, distraída ante el majestuoso abismo. El brusco viento de la noche blandía sus cabellos y las telas de su ropa, era casi fantasmal. El azul la bañaba por completo, como la primera vez que la vio. Se acercó lentamente a ella, llamándola cuando la tuvo a escasos metros. Esta se devolvió y la miró asustada por una fracción de segundo, pues de inmediato adoptó su relajada expresión.

-Hey, que bueno que viniste -Comenzó Lapis como saludo-, pensé que tu apretada agenda universitaria no te permitiría tener un sábado libre.

-Si, en realidad tuve que cancelar muchas citas por venir -Continuó Peridot.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Citas importantes?

-Bueno, no pude contactarme con la Nasa para hablar sobre el planeta que descubrí hoy -Bromeó la rubia, obteniendo como recompensa una risilla de la otra.

-¿Sólo eso? Es cosa de todos los días.

-Además, tenía una audiencia en la Corte Suprema para crear una ley en contra de usar tinte azul -Dijo Peridot, provocando una risa más sonora en la más alta.

-Es una lastima, siempre soñé con ser fugitiva de ley -Murmuró Lapis-. Pero tal vez llegues a tiempo para cenar con el príncipe de Liechtenstein -Finalizó con sarcasmo.

Hubo un momento de silencio, unas cuantas sonrisas de por medio. Ninguna de las dos habló, en lugar de eso parecían disfrutar la naturalidad del océano. Peridot sentía sus mejillas arder, siempre que estaba junto a Lazuli sus nervios se erizaban bajo su piel. Y ahora sólo podía pensar en que había aceptado en todos los sentidos que estaba enamorada de Lapis. Bendición o maldición, poco le importaba en ese momento. Vio sus ojos perdiéndose en la lejanía por un largo rato y pensó en lo mucho que desearía poder leer su mente.

-Te dije que es un paraíso -Habló la de melena azul, al fin.

Estaba a punto de preguntar a qué se refería cuando recordó esa conversación en el club. Sonrió. La luna, el agua, la tranquilidad, la imposibilidad de ver más allá, era justo como se lo prometió. Lapis regresó al mundo físico y le sonrió como ya era costumbre, alargó su mano hacia Peridot y esta la tomó con cierto temblor. Caminaron juntas por la playa, en medio de la noche, y después de un rato el parque detrás de ellas se volvía un insignificante monumento de luz.

-¿No te gusta? -Preguntó la más alta.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Esto, la playa, la noche...

-Sí, sólo que... es algo aterrador.

-¿Quieres ir a nadar?

La más baja dio su veredicto a tal idea con una expresión asustada que hizo reir a su acompañante. Se preguntó si realmente era tan graciosa.

-Creí que trabajas los sábados -Comentó Peridot, buscando no ser el objetivo de la conversación.

-Normalmente sí, pero hubo un ligero cambio en el club y me dieron el día. Y no quería quedarme en casa, así que recorrí la ciudad entera en busca de algo que hacer, hasta que se me ocurrió llamar a mi persona favorita en Ciudad Playa.

Al terminar lo último, Lapis la miró divertida. Peridot sintió un horrible ardor en sus mejillas y deseó que la luz lunar fuera insuficiente para revelar su sonrojado rostro.

-Eres lo mejor del día -Continuó la chica, y la rubia estuvo a punto de gritar piedad, pues sentía que moría de vergüenza.

Mientras Lapis inspiraba un aire calmado y movimientos lentos que parecían coordinarse con las aguas saladas, Peridot estaba segura de que en cualquier momento podría salir humo de su cabeza. Y al darse cuenta de que seguían tomadas de la mano, el resto de su cuerpo se convirtió en una ruleta de sensaciones. Odiaba sentirse tan infantil.

-Peridot -Llamó la de cabellos azulados, con cantarina voz-, tu mano...

La nombrada giró su rostro casi mecánicamente, y sintió como la chica deslizaba sus dedos del agarre, sin ser muy agresiva sino con una sutileza casi educada.

-Tu mano está sudando mucho -Comentó entre carcajadas, mientras se limpiaba ligeramente con las telas de su falda.

Como respuesta, la diminuta rubia sólo atinó a frotar sus manos contra su short con ímpetu tratando de eliminar cualquier rastro de humedad, causando una nueva ola de risas por el gesto.

-Como decía -Empezó alegre-, estuve dando vueltas por la ciudad todo el día, aburrida. Hasta este momento.

La arena se contraia debajo de ellas, y la blonda se concentró en ello. Cada semana era lo mismo, se veían y sentía que moría, que iba a arruinarlo todo aún cuando ya se habían compartido cosas y parecía existir una invitación invisible a ser ella misma.

-Seguro que eso de aburrirse nunca pasaba en Empire -Habló Peridot, por fin, teniendo que carraspear ligeramente al principio.

-Diablos, no. Todo en esa ciudad es tan caótico que no tienes tiempo de aburrirte. Es maravilloso -Dijo-. ¿Qué me dices tú? Nunca hablas de tu ciudad natal.

-Porque no hay mucho que decir. De niña solía pensar que era el mejor lugar del mundo, pero en realidad siempre fue como cualquier otra.

-¿No dejaste amigos atrás?

-Para nada. Nunca hablé con nadie y tampoco tenía mucho tiempo para eso, debía prepararme para una universidad a la que nunca entré.

-Vaya, seguramente yo estaba metiéndome en problemas con mis hermanas mientras tu estudiabas -Bromeó Lazuli-. Y... ¿No dejaste amores? ¿Alguna chica que te robó el corazón?

-No realmente. Sólo estuve con una en esa ciudad y no fue algo especial.

-¿Nada especial?

-Nada. No sentíamos nada. -Confirmó.

Suavemente se mordió la lengua, entre sus palabras estuvo a punto de confesar que nunca antes se había enamorado hasta que la conoció, que nunca antes había revelado tantos nervios delante de otros, que cada uno de los sonrojos que la atacaban tenían su nombre, pero sabía lo iluso que sonaría algo como eso así que sólo sonrió, levantando los hombros con desdén. Pero lo que no pudo controlar fue la imagen de su rostro al escuchar a Lapis:

-Los sentimientos son un camino retorcido ¿No crees?

Las palabras se esparcieron por el aire muriendo al instante, pero la de lentes quedó confundida por un momento, como si de alguna manera hubieran entrado a su cabeza. Pronto, dentro de ella, notó una incomodidad creciendo.

-Suenas como una canción de los años ochenta -Rió Peridot, seca, sin gracia.

-Pero es cierto, ¿sabes? Por ellos acabé aquí -Susurró Lapis, añadiendo al segundo con una sonrisa, como si tratara de corregir algo-. Y claro, pudimos conocernos.

Peridot sentía que había algo diferente en el aire. Pensó que tal vez era la noche, o la marea que cada vez subía más. Pero no podía engañarse con suposiciones, ella sabía que eso "diferente" era el mismo veneno que llenó su cabeza esa tarde. Veneno cuyo nombre era Jasper.

-Lapis. Quiero hacerte varias preguntas.

-Vaya, ¿Por qué la formalidad? -Sonrió-, ¿Qué quieres saber?

-Es sobre Jasper -Contestó de la única manera que su personalidad podía, siendo directa.

-Oh... -Fue lo único que salió de su boca al principio-. Jasper... Bueno, ¿Recuerdas ese día que me invitaste a una fiesta?

-Si, lo recuerdo.

-Ahí te dije todo lo que tienes que saber de ella.

-Lapis-

-De verdad, Peridot, no vale la pena seguir hablando sobre eso

-Si, pero quisiera saber-

-Peridot. -Volvió a interrumpirla- No tengo ganas de hablar -Susurró en un suspiro dulce que descolocó un poco a la rubia.

-Estoy preocupada... -La universitaria confesó las palabras por fin.

De repente, sus mejillas se encontraron envueltas por las cálidas manos de Lazuli. La obligaban a mirarla directamente a los ojos, y se sintió como si fuera la mujer más diminuta del mundo, mirando a la más alta. Las fuertes olas se rompían contra las rocas intensificando los ruidos mientras el viento soplaba con más revuelo.

-Ya te lo he dicho, no tienes que preocuparte por eso. Creeme, lo tengo todo controlado -Susurró Lapis contra su rostro, nadie más podría haberla escuchado-. Eres una gran chica.

Peridot sintió el terso roce de un beso en la punta de su nariz, acompañado de un cosquilleo. Sus caras se distanciaban lentamente, a pesar de que ella deseaba lo contrario. Nuevamente se tomaron de las manos, pero esta vez no para caminar. La más alta descendió lentamente en la arena para sentarse, llenando su falda de esta en menos de un segundo.

-¿No te quieres sentar? Es muy cómodo -La invitó-. ¿Tienes miedo de ensuciarte? -Añadió al verla dudar.

Peridot se sentó a su lado sin perder más tiempo. La arena bajo su piel no se sentía bien, se adhería a ella y comenzaba a tener un incómodo escozor. Pero parecía que su compañera no sentía ninguna de esas molestias, al contrario, reflejaba más tranquilidad. Estiraba sus largas piernas, enterrando los dedos de sus pies en la arena. Ambas miraban al infinito mar, se veían como dos musas en medio de la nada.

-Recuerdo cuando mi familia y yo íbamos a la playa -Murmuró la joven mesera-, teníamos que viajar mucho porque el pueblo estaba muy alejado de la costa. Pero para mi valía la pena. Me gustaba tanto que tenían que obligarme a entrar al auto porque no quería irme.

》-Mi madre y yo nos quedabamos en una vieja cabaña, y toda la noche escuchábamos las olas. Aunque yo nunca dormía, me quedaba viendo la ventana por horas -La voz de Lazuli narraba a susurros, como si cantara un coro con el agua-. Solía jugar algo muy estúpido, yo... fingía controlar el mar. Cuando las olas regresaban, movía los brazos como si estuviera empujando algo muy pesado, y cuando venían los movía como si estuviera jalando; era algo tan tonto pero me hacía sentir como si tuviera todo el poder del mundo. No me mires así, era una niña de 7 años -Añadió Lapis, riendo nerviosa al ver la sonrisa en la cara de Peridot-. Tenía derecho a ser tonta.

-No, no, sólo sonreí porque me pareció adorable.

-Lamento que no todos jugábamos a reparar computadoras como tú.

-Para tu información, yo jugaba igual que todos los niños.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Sí, y también íbamos a la playa. Me gustaba hacer enormes castillos, pero mis hermanas siempre los destruirán y me enterraban en la arena.

-Que triste -Comentó la más alta fingiendo lastima- ¿Quieres armar un castillo ahora?

-¿Tú quieres jugar al dios del mar?

Lapis soltó una carcajada, dejándose caer en la arena. Todo su cuerpo se envolvió de pequeños y brillantes partículas, parecían cristalizarse en su morena piel. Se perdían en su cabellera, en sus ropas, en cada centímetro de ella. Peridot simplemente no podía dejar de verla.

-Sé que siempre termino hablando de mi familia, y seguramente crees que tengo un montón de traumas sin resolver.

-¿No los tenemos todos?

-Si, supongo que tienes razón. No somos más que un par de chicas sin buenas figuras maternas. Vaya mierda, ¿no? -Bufó, con la mirada puesta en el eterno cielo-. Normalmente no hablo de mi vida en Empire, o de mi madre biológica pero... Me siento cómoda contigo. Confio en ti, aún cuando sólo llevamos unas semanas de conocernos.

La de lentes sonrió para poder disfrazar su culpa con una mueca. Se recordó que esa misma tarde le contó a Amatista todo lo que se le había confiado. Sabía que su amiga era discreta y que posiblemente ni siquiera prestó atención, pero las palabras secretas habían salido de sus labios. Un segundo después removió sus pensamientos de su cabeza, de nada le servían.

Mientras, la morena se incorporó, dejando caer arena de ella como si fuera una cascada. Estaba completamente cubierta de ella, con el inconfundible olor a sal. En la humedad de todo, podía sentir el calor que su cuerpo irradiaba, como una invitación.

En la playa, el ruido de las olas comenzaba a obtener fuerza por la luna alta sobre ellas. Lapis la tomó del rostro y por fin la besó. La arena en sus dedos marcó un sutil camino en la mejilla de la rubia. Como en todas las ocasiones en las que las que se habían unido, la más alta tomaba toda iniciativa, y Peridot no tenía ningún problema con eso. Sus labios comenzaban a arder con impaciencia, porque siempre eran sólo unas pequeñas probadas, incapaz de ir más lejos. Pero esa vez, respondieron a sus deseos. Pronto sintió como la joven se presionaba contra su boca con más fuerza, besándola con más cariño, mordiendo suavemente su labio inferior.

El cuerpo de Lazuli se volvía más cercano, y su calor emanando era un consuelo para la fría piel de la otra. Rompían el contacto sólo para iniciarlo segundos después, ambas bocas danzaban con tanto fervor en un beso húmedo, amatorio y apasionado. Peridot percibió sus sentidos completamente nublados cuando escuchó los hermosos suspiros de Lazuli, que morían entre sus labios. Jamás pensó que amaría tanto otro sonido, además de su risa. En medio del beso, la morena se aferró a ella y la estudiante pudo sentir como sus manos exploraban sus muslos, desesperadas por sentir sus cuerpos unidos.

Alrededor de ellas, el mundo parecía consumirse en la noche. Entre la oscuridad sólo podía tener los labios de Lazuli como su única conexión al mundo real. Sintió como el cuerpo de la más alta la invitaba a acostarse y la rubia no se opuso a esto. Pronto cayó sobre la arena, sintiendo como esta entraba por su cuello y entre su cabello, pero la incomodidad fue reemplazada por placer en cuanto sintió la calidez ajena sobre ella, sus piernas tiernamente unidas. Por un segundo dudo de lo que estaba pasando.

Antes de volver a unirse, ambas chicas se dieron un segundo para sentirse mutuamente, admirarse y pensar cosas que la otra jamás sabrá. Peridot la observaba completamente cautivada por su belleza, le parecía ver a la gema del mar ante ella, con sombras que sólo acentúaban su misticismo.

-¿Ocurre algo? -Preguntó Lapis, luego de que los segundos pasaron.

-Sólo pienso en lo mucho que me gusta estar aquí contigo -Se animó a responder Peridot en un susurro. Cada palabra amarraba un nuevo nudo en su estómago.

-A mi también me gusta. Es mucho mejor que estar sola.

La chica levantó una mano hacía su rostro y la universitaria cerró los párpados para evitar que la arena entrara a sus verdes ojos. Sintió como Lazuli trataba de retirar sus gafas y tuvo que detenerla.

-Espera. No quiero perderlos. Tendría que matarme de hambre para poder comprar otros.

-De acuerdo. Lo siento -Murmuró entretenida la de cabellos azules, dejando en paz su rostro.

-¿Te molestan?

-No, para nada -Le sonrió-. No dejas de mirarme.

-No sé si estoy soñando -Susurró, con una sonrisa boba.

-Puedo darte otra señal de que esto es real.

Pronto volvieron a aunar sus bocas, besándose con más confianza que antes. Las inquietas manos de Lapis siguieron bajando por su cuerpo. Cuando Peridot las sintió no pudo evitar suspirar contra los labios de la otra. Los dedos se deslizaban, palpando entre su vientre causándole cosquillas y ronroneos, pero cuando advirtió que estos querían continuar el camino tuvo que detenerla.

-Espera, yo... Estoy algo nerviosa

-Somos niñas grandes, Peridot -Susurró Lapis como respuesta, cautivadora en todos los sentidos-. No hay nada por lo que asustarse.

-Me refiero a... estamos en la playa -Recordó.

-Estamos solas.

-¿Y si no es así? ¿Y si alguien nos ve?

-Será su día de suerte -Respondió divertida, mientras marcaba una suave línea sobre la pierna de la chica.

-¿Qué tal si de repente nos ilumina un enorme carro lleno de universitarios idiotas?

-Eso es específico, Peridot, ¿Ya te ha pasado? -Rió.

-Hablo en serio.

-Está bien, tú ganas. Pero al menos déjame seguir besándote

La rubia sintió cómo su acompañante depositaba besos amorosos en todo su rostro, y supo que jamás se cansaría de esos labios de terciopelo.

Peridot no tuvo ningún problema con continuar con los besos, caricias aquí y allá. Continuaron así unos momentos más, escuchando nada más que el mar y el sonido de sus bocas, sintiendo nada más que la arena y el calor de sus cuerpos. Y al final Lapis tuvo razón, nadie apareció.

Luego de un rato, se dieron la oportunidad de ver los cielos inundados de estrellas, hombro a hombro. Nunca antes se vieron tan brillantes para Peridot.

-Creo que tengo arena en mi ropa interior -Comentó la de lentes, rompiendo el silencio.

-Creo que tengo arena en mi cerebro -Añadió Lapis, seguido de una risa.

-Esto es hermoso -Susurró a las estrellas.

Nuevamente hubo silencio. La música de las olas ya no le aterraba, la arena ya no le incomodaba.

-Es una mierda que sólo nos veamos una vez a la semana.

-El semestre terminó -Respondió Peridot, absorta por los astros ante ella -, podré ir a verte todos los días saliendo del trabajo

-¿Qué tal este miércoles?

-Si, miércoles.

-Lejos de aquí.

-¿Lejos?

-Un lugar nuevo.

Esto llamó toda su atención. Por "lejos" creía que se refería al vertedero, o incluso el faro.

-¿Nuevo?

-No te preocupes, es sólo una fiesta.

-¿Un baile?

-No, una fiesta con gente y música. Bajo un puente.

-¿Una fiesta? ¿Bajo un puente? -Repitió Peridot, no tan sorprendida. Sabía que algunas palabras tenían un significado diferente para Lapis.

-Si, una fiesta de verdad como cualquier otra. Nada extraordinario.

-De acuerdo.

-Puedes invitar a tus amigos, si quieres sentirte segura.

-¿Me sentiría insegura sin ellas?

-No, sólo creo que te sentirás cómoda si tienes caras familiares alrededor. Sé que el asunto del baile fue un desastre, y...

-Oh, vamos. Eso no fue nada -Bufó Peridot, aún cuando recordaba los escalofríos que parecían tener color-, sólo me puse un poco nerviosa.

-Bien, entonces... ¿Quieres ir a una fiesta bajo un puente?

-Eh... Si... ¿Bajo un puente? ¿Donde es eso...?

-No te preocupes, te diré cómo llegar.

La universitaria asintió sin insistir, volviendo su vista a los luceros.

Siguieron hablando de sus vidas por un largo rato, y entre palabra y palabra se encontraron con sus manos unidas de nuevo, viendo a las estrellas viajar junto a ellas. Todo era irreal al lado de Lapis, y lo más diminuto se convertía en una balada fantástica y melodiosa. En sus labios, ahora fríos por la fresca brisa, sentía un cosquilleo, que nació como vestigio de esa noche. Todo su cuerpo se sentía como una nube ondulando en el firmamento.

Sólo podía desear que Lazuli se sintiera de la misma forma, mientras estrujaba su mano con suavidad.

**Sé que esto está avanzando lento (y más porque no actualizo seguido) pero les prometo que estoy llegando a mi punto.**

**Mientras, en serio muchísimas gracias por leer.**

**.**

**Por favor, cuidense mucho!**


End file.
